FT Encontrando Nuestros Destinos
by oramimik66
Summary: Que les parece un nuevo mago llega quien tiene informacion importante sobre todo relacionado con el mago pelirosa de fuego un nuevo futuro aterrador se les acerca a Fairy Tail junto con el nuevo mago misterioso mientras una maga estelar de pelo rubio se va dando de a poco cuenta de sus sentimietnos por el pelirosa
1. Chapter 1

Como ya sabemos Fairy Tail es una manga creado por Hiro Mashima no nos pertence pero igual lo disfrutamos asi que espero q se diviertan con esta historia que se me vino a la mente en un sueño asi que disfrutenlo espero que les guste.

* * *

Capitulo 1

El Extraño Mago

Habiendo terminado la tremenda calamidad con los dragones y la llegada tanto de Mirai Rogue como Mirai Lucy (para los que no saben Mirai= Futuro) se veía la alegría en el rostro de nuestros ya conocidos amigos (a lo menos yo los considero así) pensaron que ya había acabado todo y que solo les aguardaba un futuro pacifico habiendo detenido esta catástrofe con la ayuda del ya conocido "Salamander" o como lo conocían sus amigos Natsu Dragneel el Dragon Slayer de Fuego

Pero aun así nadie se dio cuenta de varios hechos relevantes en la trama como lo que le sucedió a la maga del tiempo Ulthear que safricando gran parte de su vida pudo ser capaz de regresar un minuto en el tiempo y asi salvar a todos los magos de una muerte inminente o del hecho de que había un extraño mago vigilando por los alrededores esperando por ver los resultados de estos últimos días tanto en el Torneo como en el desastre con los dragones.

- _Así que Fairy Tail volvió después de todo_- dijo este extraño personaje con una sonrisa

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que termino la batalla entre los magos y los magos de cada gremio se fue yendo en un determinado orden cuando de repente se ve a una anciana saludando a un carro en ese carro estaban los miembros del equipo más fuerte de FT (y lucy) ellos se dieron cuenta de esto y devolvieron el saludo sin darse cuenta de la identidad de dicha anciana

-_Espero que que les vaya bien en lo que se avecina Fairy Tail_- pensó la anciana con tono de melancolía

Cuando de repente el misterioso mago apareció detrás de la anciana

-_Increíble que le haya pasado esto a la maga del tiempo Ulthear Milkovich-san_- dijo este misterioso personaje poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella

-_¿Quién eres tú? y ¿Cómo me conoces?_- le replico ella poniendo una cara de miedo

-_No ponga ese rostro Ulthear-san no pienso hacerle nada solo quiero darle esto_- en ese mismo instante saco un orbe (esfera) de su bolso que traía en la espalda de repente Ulthear sintió que una magia extraña emanaba de dicho orbe y el mismo tipo de magia también emanaba de el

-_Como puede ser que no me di cuenta de la presencia de esta extraña magia puede que este vieja pero mis habilidades no decayeron tanto como para no darme cuenta ¿Qué está pasando?_- pensó ella

-_Seguro tiene muchas dudas Ulthear-san pero preferiría no responderle nada en este sitio me gustaría que me acompañe por favor_- le pidió

-_Está bien_- le respondió con una duda seria en su rostro

En ese instante ambos se internaron en el bosque de esta cerca de la capital del reino y entraron en una cueva que estaba muy bien ocultada

-_Muy bien te seguí hasta aquí ¿Ahora espero que respondas mis preguntas?_- le dijo ella con un tono serio

-_Claro pregunte lo que quiera_- le respondió el con un tono más serio todavía

-_¿Quién eres?_- le dijo Ulthear un poco sorprendida por su intención de responderle sin poner algún tipo de objeción

-_Me llamo Andrew Acmanian a lo menos en lo que se y como se puede dar cuenta soy un mago_- le dijo el

-_¿A lo menos en lo que se? A que te refieres con eso_- le replico ella

-_Para ser honesto no se mucho de mi vida si le soy sincero solo soy capaz de recordar algo de mi pasado a partir de mis 10 años para ser más específicos el día 7 de julio de 777_- le dijo Andrew

La sorpresa en la cara de Ulthear fue obvia primero que todo porque las fechas no coincidían el aspecto del mago era a lo mucho de 18 años y por otro lado sabía que esa fecha no era una coincidencia -_¿Qué relación tiene con los DS(Dragons Slayers)?_- fue lo primero que le vino a la mente

-_¿Qué estas ocultando?_- le dijo Ulthear con una voz de enojo

-_Si se pregunta por las fechas que no coinciden le voy aclarando que yo estaba en la isla Tenroujima el dia en Acnologia la ataco pero llegue a esa isla ese mismo dia asi que fui sellado junto con FT?_- le respondió el con una voz seria

-_¿Por qué llegaste a esa isla precisamente ese dia?_- Le dijo Ulthear con una gran interrogante en su rostro

-_Porque mi mente me decía que tenía que llegar a esa isla en ese dia ahora si me pregunta porque fui sellado junto con los miembros de FT eso no lo sé el único que podría responder eso sería el mago que activo ese sello_- le dijo pero continuo

-_Me imagino que también piensa porque nadie de FT se dio cuenta de mi presencia cuando fueron liberados es porque ya no estaba hay en ese instante_- dijo Andrew

-_¿Estás jugando conmigo?_- Ulthear lo interrumpió con enfado –_¡no pienses que soy estúpida lo que dices no tiene sentido!_-

-_Por favor déjeme terminar_- le pidió –_Yo fui liberado un año antes de esa isla_-

Entonces Ulthear bajo la cabeza con confusión diciéndose a sí misma –_No entiendo nada_-

-_¿Bien ahora dime ¿Qué tipo de magia usas?_- le dijo ella

-_no lo sé_- le respondió

-_¿Me estás diciendo que eres un mago que no sabe qué tipo de usa?, Te estas burlando de mi verdad_-le recrimino

-_Es que en verdad no lo sé a lo menos hasta ahora no vi a nadie más con este tipo de magia pero por favor obsérvelo por si misma_- entonces se dispuso a hacer uso de su magia

En ese instante se remango la mangas de su chaqueta y comenzó a envolver un aura de color marfil sobre sus manos muy parecido a la magia de Natsu cuando cubre sus manos con fuego después de eso el asombro en el rostro de Ulthear fue aún mayor entonces exclamo

-_¿Eso es ¡Etherion!?_- dijo con susto

-_No_- respondió el -_Hasta donde tengo entendido Etherion es una tipo de magia que combina magias elementales como ser fuego rayo agua viento, etc. pero esto es diferente observe y se dará cuenta_-

Entonces el rompió una roca que estaba en la cueva y después para sorpresa de Ulthear esta se comenzó a regenerar

_-¡Arca del tiempo! ¿Pero cómo sabes ese tipo de magia?_- dijo con sorpresa

-_Es porque es parte de mi magia_- le respondió y continuo –_Etherion no tiene esta capacidad ya que esto no es un tipo de magia elemental por eso es diferente al Etherion_ –

-_Ahora si se pregunta de dónde la aprendí la verdad no lo sé es algo de mi memoria perdida algo que no recuerdo_- le dijo el con tristeza

-_¿Por qué viniste aquí?_- le pregunto Ulthear

-_Para darle este orbe para ser sincero yo la vi cuando sacrifico su tiempo de vida para darles un minuto más de tiempo a los otros magos_- la sorpresa del rostro de Ulthear seguía aumentando tanto que era algo irreal y el continuo

-_Esto estaba fuera de los planes y el hecho que vinieran esas dos personas del futuro cambio algunos hechos usted es importante para intentar detener los desastres que se avecinan entonces me vi obligado a hacer esto_- le dijo el con un tono de rabia en sus palabras

-_¿Planes? ¿Y que es este orbe? ¿Por qué soy alguien importante?_- pregunto ella

-_Este orbe contiene parte de la magia del Arca del Tiempo la separe de mi magia_- le dijo y continuo –_ Entonces se puede hacer esto_- En ese momento el empezó a realizar el mismo hechizo que utilizo Ulthear para retornar las cosas a su tiempo retornando algo los años de Ulthear

Era evidente ella misma se sentía más joven no tuvo palabras para lo que estaba pasando entonces el continuo diciendo

-_la magia que utilizaste anteriormente consume la vida del usuario en compensación a la magia que uno no tiene para aplicarla pero con este orbe si se tiene la cantidad de magia suficiente, se puede lograr claro que los resultados no serán inmediatos_- termino diciendo el

-_¿Por qué?_- Dijo ella mientras caían lágrimas de su rostro -_¿Por qué me consideras alguien importante?_- le volvió a preguntar

-_Por esto_- respondió

Saco una carta de su bolso y se la entregó a Ulthear – _léela por favor_-

El rostro de Ulthear regreso a la expresión de sorpresa de antes solo que esta vez tenía miedo incluido al leer lo que había escrito en esa carta entonces ella dijo - _¿de dónde sacaste esto?_

-_Me lo dio la única persona que puede predecir el futuro en este mundo_- le respondió – _¿Ahora entiendes porque eres importante para el futuro?_- le dijo

-_Si ahora lo sé y no te preocupes utilizare la magia que me estás dando en ese orbe para regresar lo más pronto posible a mi estado original_- le dijo ella sin cuestionar nada

-_Jajajajajajaja si no me equivoco es la primera vez de esta conversación que me hablas sin preguntarme algo_- le dijo el riéndose

-_No me parece gracioso_- le recrimino y continuo –_Gracias_- le dijo con la cabeza baja

-_¿Por qué me agradeces?_- le pregunto el

-_Por darle un nuevo sentido a mi vida, ahora se cómo voy a expiar todos mis pecados y voy a ser útil para este mundo en donde viven las personas que más amo_- en ese instante se le vino a la mente la imagen de Gray y su rostro se volvió bastante agradable

-_Bueno ahora yo me retiro me iré a encargar de la persona que es más importante para poder salvar este mundo_- él dijo eso y continuo –_Nos veremos dentro de dos años, adiós_-

-_Adiós y gracias de nuevo_- le respondió ella

Despues de esa Andrew salio se puso una capucha y empezo a salir del bosque con una cara pensativa

-_¿Sentido a la vida eh?_- se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del bosque y miro al cielo –_me pregunto si yo podre darle sentido a la mía_- pensó eso mientras miraba el cielo

* * *

Bueno bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi muy extraño sueño jejjejejeje como ya dije antes espero q les guste espero crit cas y q sean duras para q pueda mejorar ya q es mi primer fanfic y bueno a los q les gusta eperen po la continuacion q no se ahara esperar arigato gozaimasu¡


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno mis queridos lectores aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste

Capitulo 2

El misterioso mago llega a FT

Una semana había pasado desde que regresaron a Magnolia la ciudad donde se encontraba el nuevo y mejorado FT (Fairy Tail) ahora conocido como el gremio número uno de todo Fiore ya que ganaron el Daimato Enbu y también fueron parte en la defensa del Reino en el ataque de los dragones. Aunque esto no era muy conocido por los habitantes ya que se trató de manejar este problema lo más cautelosamente posible decisión tomada por el consejo mágico. ¿Raro no? Bueno parecería que están aprendiendo de sus errores.

Durante esta semana habían pasado varias cosas un tanto importantes la más relevante seria que el maestro fue capaz de pagar en totalidad la deuda que tenía el gremio recuperando su edificio y se proclamó el retorno oficial del gremio como siempre se vivió una gran fiesta en el gremio despilfarrando el dinero que les quedaba de premio para su alivio las misiones empezaron a llegar como hormigas cuando se tiene azúcar derramada no era de extrañarse asi que después de festejar todo mundo se puso a trabajar como loco para recuperar todo lo que habían perdido durante estos siete años.

Era de mañana entonces se hoyo una voz provenir de la puerta del gremio –_Ohayo mina_- no era más que la hermosa maga estelar de FT

-_Ohayo lucy!_- saludaron los que estaban en el gremio aunque eran muy pocos como siempre Nab el eterno mirón de las misiones, también estaban Macao y Wakaba junto con Al, Biska y su linda hija (lamento no recordar el nombre) y Kinana que se encontraba con Mira sirviendo unos jugos

Entonces lucy se acero a la barra y dijo –_Ohayo Mira-san_- a lo que la albina respondio -_Ohayo Lucy_-sonrio–_ hoy también irradias una gran felicidad_- le dijo a la maga estelar

-_te parece_- exclamo y continuo- _pues la verdad es que si me siento muy feliz el gremio regreso a la normalidad todos estamos trabajando duro ayer regrese de una misión exitosa con la cual pude pagar mi alquiler a tiempo más feliz no puedo estar_- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia

-_¿enserio?_- pregunto la albina a lo cual añadió -_¿y en el tema amoroso como andas lucy?_-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-_¡ahh!_- exclamo la maga estelar la pillo con la guardia baja pensó por un momento que responder y al instante nuestra querida rubia empezó a sonrojarse

La albina al percatarse de la reacción sonriso y dijo -_¿dime lucy Natsu y tu ya son novios?_-

Si con una pregunta tan inofensiva e indirecta se puso un tanto colorada imagínense con esta la rubia de piel blanca y suave tenía el rostro totalmente rojo como tomate con la pregunta que fue directamente al clavo y ella pensó -_¿cómo se dio cuenta mira-san que estaba pensando en Natsu? ¿Acaso soy tan obvia?_-

-_Que estás diciendo mira-san ¿porque piensas que Natsu somos novios? Él es un amigo nada mas_- dijo la rubia color tomate aunque por dentro el "amigo nada más" hizo que se le oprimiera un poco el corazón

-_mmmmm pues me parecio ya que happy me conto que durante la pelea contra los dragones ustedes estuvieron juntos mucho rato incluso me conto algo que yo no podía creer_-dijo la albina intensificando su sonrisa picara

-_¿Qué fue lo que te dijo happy?_- dijo la rubia pensando por dentro –_Si es lo que me imagino no me quedara más que hacer añicos al estúpido gato ese_-

-_Pues me dijo que Natsu te había tocado los pechos_- menciono la albina a lo que la maga estelar se quedó muda y el color rojo de hace rato se intensifico aún más mientras que por dentro se decía a si misma –_ese gato está muerto…. ese gato está muerto…. ese gato está muerto…. ese gato está muerto…._-

La albina al no tener respuesta continuo –_pero la razón que más me hizo pensar que ustedes ya eran novios fue que tú lo abrazaste después de derrotar a Rogue y destruir la puerta por sobre todo tu mirada_ – lucy seguía sin responder –_tu mirada era la misma que tenía mi hermana hace mucho tiempo cuando ella estaba totalmente enamorada de el_- menciono la albina dejando de lado su sonrisa

Al escuchar eso lucy se sorprendió bastante la sorpresa en su rostro era innegable hasta que una palabra se le vino a la mente -_¿estaba? ¿Cómo que estaba? Y espera ¿porque me siento tan aliviada?_ Pero que me estoy diciendo yo ya sé porque siento este gran alivio…..-

En ese instante Erza y Levy aparecieron en el gremio se fueron a hacer una misión juntas como hace mucho que no lo hacían, entonces Levy le susurro a Erza –_Erza no te parece que Lu-chan esta un tanto rara_-

_-Realmente te parece_- dijo la pelirroja- _la verdad parecería que si_- entonces Levy propuso –_Acerquémonos lentamente y sorprendámosla tal vez asi le cambia ese rostro raro que tiene_-

Erza asintió ante la propuesta de Levy y les hicieron señas a todos para que no dijeran nada y no advirtieran a Lucy entonces se acercaron lentamente y de pronto escucharon algo que las dejo tontas.

* * *

POV LUCY

_Esto es algo que vengo pensando hace mucho y no puedo dejar de hacerlo pensar que…. Y como no hacerlo siempre me protege y me cuida….. Gracias a el fui capaz de entrar al gremio que yo admiro…. En el momento más difícil después de la muerte de mi papa el me animo y estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo para que yo no me sintiera sola…. Y lo último que hizo que mi corazón latiera a mil por hora fue cuando derramo lagrimas por mi yo futura después de que Rogue la mato y dijo esas palabras que hicieron que me emocionara por dentro…"te llevaste algo muy importante para mí no te voy a perdonar"…..no tengo porque pensarlo más estoy segura de ello…. yo me enamore de Natsu_

Entonces lo dije con ojos firmes y seguros –_Mira-san yo estoy enamorada de Natsu_- mis palabras salieron por si solas no las podría haber contenido aunque quisiera tanto fue asi que no me di cuenta de las personas que estaban a mi alrededor

FINAL POV LUCY

* * *

-_¿¡queeeeeee!?_- exclamaron Levy y Erza al mismo tiempo al escuchar tal afirmación consiguiente Levy afirmo -_¿Por qué me sorprendo? Yo ya lo sospechaba….. Felicidades Lu-chan por aceptar tus sentimientos_-

Mientras Erza seguía atónita por lo que escucho la maga estelar no hizo mas gritar por todo el gremio -_¡ahhhhhhhhhh! ¿q-que hacen aquí p-pensé que estaban en una m-misión?-_ A lo que la pequeña peliazul respondio -_pues si pero lo acabamos muy rápido_- y continuo –_pero eso no importa dime ¿Cuánto te diste cuenta? ¿ya se lo dijiste? ¿y porque se lo estabas contando solo a mira? Tienes que compartir tu felicidad con todos_-

La pequeña peliazul lo dijo tan fuerte que todo el gremio se dio de lo que estaban hablando para suerte de lucy solo eran unos cuantos y empezaron a murmurar -_ya lo suponíamos_- -_vaya ese Natsu si que es suertudo_- - _eso si que es valor pero hubiera sido mejor decirlo cuando el este ¿no?_-

La pobre lucy seguía con el color tomate en su rostro y se mantenía porque si se hacía más intenso podría haber sido peligroso mientras Erza seguía sin decir palabra alguna igual que Mira pero de repente alguien entro al gremio sin previo aviso ….. no eran mas que Natsu y happy que llegaban de su misión que hicieron solo ellos dos

_-Hola Erza, Levy, Mira, y Lucy_ - tres se quedaron mudas al ver que el el mas interesado por la dicho hace rato habia llegado entonces la albina dijo –_Are Are ¿Natsu hace cuanto que estas aquí?_- a lo que nuestro interesado respondio –_acabo de llegar y me muero de hambre Mira por favor dame algo comer_- lo dijo con su sonrisa de siempre realmente no escucho nada

Erza continuo –_bueno como te decia lucy necesito que me hagas ese favor_- entonces la todavía asustada rubia respondio –_Hi Hi E-Erza y-yo te a-ayudo_- entonces ellas dos junto con Levy se disponían ha separarse del Natsu cuando de repente otra persona apareció en frente del gremio.

Esta vez no era alguien conocido del gremio era un hombre misterioso con una capucha esta persona se quito la capucha entonces se pudo observar a un joven no tan alto ni tan bajo mediana estatura con un peculiar cabello era de dos colores negro y blanco era raro vestia un chaqueta de color verde desabotonada hasta la altura del pecho y y unos pantalones de color negro una vestimenta normal para alguien de su edad en el instante en que entro vio a Erza se dirigió a ella y le dijo:

-_Hola perdón por la intromisión pero necesito hablar con su el maestro_- una seria pelirroja le contesto –_¿en primer lugar quien eres? Y en segundo ¿Qué quieres con el maestro?_

Nuestro misterioso amigo miro alrededor y solo una persona llamo su atención el chico de pelo rosa que lo miraba fijamente entonces este sonrio y le respondio a la pelirroja –_discúlpame por no presentarme me llamo Andrew Acmanian soy un mago y vengo a derrotar a su maestro_-

Todos se enfurecieron al instante al escuchar tal declaración y antes de alguien dijera algo al respecto Natsu se avalanzo hacia el con su puño cerrado dándole un buen golpe en todo el rostro pero ante tal acción nuestro misterioso amigo solo dijo lo siguiente –_vaya buen golpe_-dijo eso mientras se limpiaba el rostro y continuo –_ déjame adivinar tu debes Salamander ¿no es verdad?... eres mas débil de lo que me dijeron_-

Estas palabras enfurecieron por completo al pelirosado que estaba dispuesto a darle otro golpe mas pero en ese momento se cruzo Erza en su camino y en un instante se reequipo con su armadura del purgatorio luego con voz amenazadora exclamo -_¡mas te vale que salgas de aquí antes de que cuente hasta tres o no me atengo a las consecuencias!_- a lo que nuestro misterioso amigo respondio –_Esta bien…yo no peleo con mujeres…. Pero déjenme proponerles algo …. Ya que no me van a dejar pelear con su maestro entonces por lo menos quisiera pelear con el_- dijo eso señalando a Natsu

Natsu lo miro fijamente y respondio – _no hay problema_- con ojos llenos de ira continuo- _sígueme se donde no habrá problemas para pelear_- y Andrew lo siguió

Despues de que salieron Erza comenzó a temblar y después dijo algo que dejo perturbados a todos -_Ese sujeto va matar a Natsu si no hacemos algo pronto_- entonces todos pusieron un rostro palido y miedo de pronto lucy grito _-¡si es asi porque no lo detuviste tu eres la única aquí que podía obligarlo a desistir de esa pelea!_- en el momento que escucho eso Erza se arrodillo en el piso y riendo –_me halagas Lucy pero a pesar de lo que sientes por Natsu no eres capaz de ver todavía a travez de sus ojos primero que nada el ya me supero hace mucho tiempo y segundo esa mirada es la misma que tenia cuando fue ha pelear con Hades_- lucy bajo su cabeza en ese instante y salio corriendo del gremio después de eso las campanas de la capital de arcadia empezaron a sonar

La sorpresa en todos era grande esas campanas solo sonaban cuando el miembro mas fuerte de FT llegaba a la ciudad entonces Erza se puso de pie y salio corriendo diciendo –_Que nadie salga yo me encargo de traer a Natsu vivo_- todos pensaron lo mismo el único que era capaz de traer a Natsu era Gildarts entonces decidieron esperar pacientemente el regreso de todos sus amigos

* * *

POV WENDY

_Vaya no puede ser que me haya dormido hasta ahora que ¡vergüenza! ...Mmmmm lo más raro es que Charle no estaba conmigo cuando desperté me pregunto ¿dónde habrá ido? ...pero bueno seguro que debe estar bien mejor me apresuro a llegar al gremio tenia que encontrarme con lucy-san hace ya mas de media hora espero que no se enoje conmigo_

_Hay que bonito esta el cielo hoy va ser un gran dia estoy segura ….mmmmmm no es ese Natsu-san y que me pregunto ¿a donde ira? y ¿quien lo sigue? pero espera ese joven ya lo habia ¿visto antes? Creo que si pero no recuerdo realmente ...se me hace conocido ...espera un momento ya me acorde tu eres…._

* * *

FINAL POV WENDY

Mientras todo esto estaba pasando en la ciudad todos separados Natsu por su lado llevando a fueras de la ciudad a Andrew y Erza yendo a buscar a Gildarts para que detenga al extraño joven que se apareció en el gremio se podía observa a la maga estelar correr desesperadamente evidentemente estaba persiguiendo a Natsu para intentar detenerlo mientras corría ella pensaba:

-_¿Qué no entiendo a Natsu?... eso no es cierto si me di cuenta de su mirada y de cómo estaba… estaba ansioso y estoy segura que por dentro estaba feliz…. La misma mirada de cuando peleo contra Hades….. Era verdad esa mirada de "todo va salir bien"… pero el aura a muerte que se puede sentir de extraño mago es lo que más me preocupa…._-

Mientras ella pensaba eso sin darse cuenta tropezó con una pequeña y cayó al piso en ese instante empezaron a sonar las campanas de la catedral de magnolia entonces la rubia expreso –_p-perdón no me fije…. ¿Estás bien?_- y la pequeña le respondio-_d-discúlpeme usted a mi estaba mirando a otro lado y no fije_- entonces se miraron y ambas se sorprendieron

Era obvio Lucy se tropezó con Wendy ambas se pararon mientras las calles empezaban a cambiar de forma y abrían el sendero por el que debe pasar Gildarts entonces Lucy le pregunto a Wendy -_¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Wendy?- _A lo que la pequeña respondio -_Estaba observando a Natsu-san y a un joven extraño que estaba caminando hacia afueras de la ciudad_- entonces la rubia exclamo-_¡Enserio qué bien! Entonces llévame por donde se estaban yendo_- después de eso amabas empezaron a salir de la ciudad persiguiendo a los dos jóvenes

Mientras tanto Natsu y Andrew llegaron al lugar donde tendrían su pelea era un lugar muy amplio rodeado de árboles muy bien oculto dentro del bosque en el momento que llegaron Andrew dejo caer su bolso al piso lo puso junto a un árbol y se quitó su chaqueta luego se paró frente a Natsu y este le pregunto

-_¿Por qué aceptas pelear conmigo tan fácilmente?_- a lo que el DS (Dragon Slayer) le contesto –_porque me enferman los tipos como tú_-

Sonriendo por tal declaración Andrew dijo –_bien… sabes me gustaría que apostáramos en esta pelea ¿te parece?_- entonces el DS cubrió sus manos con fuego –_Karyou no Teken_- se abalanzó hacia Andrew intentando golpearlo pero cuando se dio cuenta Andrew no estaba ahí de repente escucho una voz en su espalda –_no hagas eso por favor espera a que esté listo_-

La sorpresa en Natsu era obvia -_como llego ahí si un instante antes estaba delante de mí_- pensó el DS –_bien dime ¿qué apostaremos?_- le dijo Andrew pero no obtuvo respuesta solo podía observar un enfurecido mago que tenía fuego en las manos -_bien lo dejaremos para después de la pelea… ¡comencemos!_- cubriendo sus magos con su magia al igual que Natsu

En ese mismo instante llegaron al lugar Lucy y Wendy que los estaban siguiendo ambas estaban atónitas al ver lo que pasaba estaban a punto de empezar –_ ¡por favor Natsu para!_- exclamo la rubia- _ese tipo es peligroso por favor no pelees con el_- dijo empezando a llorar

Después de que Lucy dijera eso Natsu la miro y sonrio –_no te preocupes no voy a perder_- entonces Lucy solo pudo observar

Mientras tanto Wendy miraba fijamente a Andrew y tenía una mirada de nostalgia –_realmente eres tú_- susurro la pequeña DS sin que nadie la oyera pero en ese instante Andrew se dio cuenta de la mirada de Wendy y se pudo observar un gesto de alegría en su rostro

* * *

POV NATSU

Después de decirle eso a Lucy me abalance hacia el con mis golpes pero esta vez no desapareció solo tenía dudas en mi mente-_¿Cómo hizo eso? Y ¿Por qué no lo hizo de nuevo?…. Su magia se parece a la mía pero lo más extraño es el olor que proviene de ella es el mismo que de esa espantosa bestia… claro cómo olvidarla si tengo cuentas pendientes con el…Acnologia_-.

Ya habíamos estado un buen rato intercambiando golpes no lo entiendo el único que ataca soy yo no me agrada el solo se defiende entonces retrocedí -_Karyou no Hokuo_- le lance mi rugido a toda potencia pero lo que vi me sorprendió el solo creo una especie de escudo con su magia y repelió totalmente mi rugido y lo que más me cabreo fue ver su sonrisa después de repeler mi ataque y el me miró fijamente

-_¿Dime que nombre le pondrías a mi magia?_-

Él me dijo eso pero ¿Por qué? No lo entendí lo mire fijamente y le respondí –_Se parece a Etherion_- era lo único que podía decirle a pesar de tener el olor de Acnologia también se parecía mucho al Etherion después de eso soltó unas carcajadas –_Jajajajajajaja Ya son dos personas que me dicen lo mismo entonces supongo que tendré que llamarla asi_-

-_Etherion no Teken_- sin darme cuenta sentí un golpe en mi estómago calo hondo en mi luego di unos pasos hacia atrás y sin poder contenerlo vote sangre de mi boca el daño realmente era extremo cuando intente verlo de nuevo solo pude ver venir un golpe hacia mi rostro y salí volando hacia los arboles su poder era muy superior al mío

FIN CAPITULO 2

* * *

uhhhhhhhhhh acabo interesante no creo que esta bien esperen por el tercero y ya saben en tanto a las criticas son bienvenidas para poder mejorar la historia diganlo sin miedo y en tanto a los rewies

AnikaSukino 5d jejejej eres el primero asi que felicidades jjaajjajajajja na mentira me alegro que te guste y como ya leiste (me imagino) se podria decir que Andrew es el Segundo protagonista de esta historia y la relacion ya la ire diciendo en los dos siguientes caps sobre todo con wendy me imagino que ya tendras alguna idea entonces disfrulao y gracias por leerlo


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui les traigo la continuacion espero que les guste ya veremos como acaba la pelea de natsu vs Andrew y tambien varios misterios seran revelados espero que les guste

* * *

Capítulo 3

Un Futuro Aterrador

* * *

POV NATSU

_"Su poder es muy superior al mío"…. ya me enfrente a enemigos más poderosos si lo comparo su nivel debe estar al de Laxus aun asi no puedo perder… "no te preocupes no voy a perder"….. Es lo que le dije a Lucy no debo lucir mal ante ella además la hice llorar no me lo puedo perdonar…. entonces solo me queda seguir con esto y terminarlo sé que puedo ganarle tendré que usar esa técnica a pesar de que no me acostumbro del todo a ella pero no importa estoy seguro que puedo lograrlo aquí voy¡_

FINAL POV NATSU

* * *

POV LUCY

_No podía creer lo que estaba viendo el derroto a Natsu tan fácilmente…. además "Etherion" como él es capaz de manipular ese tipo de magia… hasta donde se es imposible….. no puedo hacer nada solo estoy temblando muda por lo que estoy viendo…_ - pensaba esto mientras vi algo que me impacto he hizo que mi corazón se calmara un poco.

Era Natsu él se estaba poniendo de pie aunque algo raro pasaba en la mirada en ese tipo cambio radicalmente tenía la mirada de alguien decepcionado y luego dijo –_No creo que este sea todo tu poder no me decepciones DS (Dragon Slayer)_- después de eso Natsu empezó a sonreír. No podía pronunciar palabra alguna no salían lo mismo pasaba con Wendy más que eso en su rostro se veía mucha tristeza y también decepción me pregunto ¿porque?

-_está bien hare lo que me pides_- dijo Natsu mientras se sentía como su aspecto cambiaba un poco algo que no había visto antes parecían escamas se veían escamas en el rostro de Natsu y no solo eso también en sus brazos –_Esto es el Dragon Forcé la última arma con la cual un DS puede matar a un Dragon_- cuando aprendió a hacer eso Natsu ya me lo conto Erza me dijo que tanto Sting y Rogue utilizaron esa técnica pero aun asi no fueron rivales para Natsu entonces Natsu se fue directo contra su enemigo y lo golpeo en toda la cara después le dio unos golpes más en estomago

-_Karyou no Hokuo_- Natsu lanzo su rugido directo hacia ese tipo

-_Etherion no Hokuo_- escuche esas palabras y me quede totalmente pasmada no por lo que dijo sino por lo que vi él también estaba cubierto de escamas pero eran de color negro con márgenes azules en verdad eran muy llamativas -_¿el también es un DS?_- fue lo primero que me vino a la mente

Ambos rugidos impactaron directamente pero el de ese tipo era más fuerte empezó a consumir el rugido de Natsu hasta que impacto directamente con él y nuevamente salió volando pero inmediatamente Natsu se paró y empezó a caminar lentamente mis lágrimas salían sin parar –_Ya basta Natsu no hay ninguna necesidad_- le dije y el me contesto –_no te preocupes lucy no voy a perder_- otra vez esas palabras pero luego añadió –_no pienso decepcionar a la persona más importante para mi_- dijo eso mientras tocia sangre

-_aun no es todo tu nivel… ¿verdad?_- dijo ese sujeto pero continuo –_Está bien te voy ayudar_-

Sin darme cuenta ese sujeto apareció en mi espalda y me agarro del cuello –_Parece que eres alguien importante para el bueno lo lamento vas a tener que ser un sacrificio_-

-_Que estaba diciendo este sujeto ¿sacrificio? y ¿porque? ¿Qué es lo que pretende? ¿Para que vino a FT?_- esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza cuando de pronto vi a Natsu golpeando a ese sujeto le dio un buen golpe en el rostro todavía estaba en el modo Dragon Force pero esta vez era diferente también habían pequeños rayos a su alrededor

-_lo siento Lucy_- me dijo el mientras se lanzaba nuevamente hacia ese sujeto

Volvieron a intercambiar golpes pero ahora Natsu estaba superándolo ese sujeto tenía razón este el verdadero nivel de Natsu -_¿Cuándo se volvió tan fuerte?_- Me dije a mi misma

Cuando de repente ambos salieron volando pero el que recibió un daño grave fue ese sujeto incluso empezó a toser sangre luego para sorpresa de todos se vio como ese sujeto dejo de usar magia y luego dijo

-_¡Dragon Form!_- en ese momento se vio como un extraña aura cubría a ese sujeto se parecía a lo que el llamaba Etherion después de que esa aura cubrió su cuerpo empezó a tomar una forma muy parecida a un Dragon pero pequeño en ese momento

-_¿Qué rayos eres tú?_- pregunto Natsu furioso

-_Lo mismo que tu_- le respondio

–_bueno esto será lo último en esta pelea_- después de decir eso se abalanzo directamente hacia Natsu

-_Rayrenryou no Hokuo_- Natsu lanzo su rugido de lejos este era mas poderoso que su rugido normal pero este lo recibió directamente en su cuerpo no le hizo nada al aura que cubría a ese sujeto después de eso se paró delante de el –_Etherion no Hokuo_- se vio como un rugido salía de su boca y golpeo directamente a Natsu que salió volando

-_Todo acabo_- dijo ese sujeto

En ese momento vi como Erza llegaba al lugar junto con Gildarts

FINAL POV LUCY

* * *

Natsu caía inconsciente y derrotado delante de Erza y Gildarts una lucy que no había hecho nada hasta ese momento empezó a correr directamente hacia el llorando en ese momento Wendy también fue a ver a Natsu inmediatamente después de que llego junto a él lo empezó a curar pero Natsu no recobraba el conocimiento

-_¿a qué viniste aquí?_- le pregunto Gildarts a Andrew

-_a hablar con su maestro_- respondio este

-_Era necesario llegar a tanto_- le recrimino Gildarts

-_Para su bien… Si_- respondio Andrew él se acercó a su bolso y saco una botella luego fue a donde estaban Lucy y Wendy junto con Natsu obviamente Andrew recibía una profunda mirada de odio por parte de Lucy mientras que Wendy ni siquiera lo miro esta vez

-_denle esto hará que recobre la consciencia a lo mucho en media hora_- entregándole la botella a Lucy

Ella no respondio nada entonces Erza le dijo –_Recíbela Lucy asi él se recuperara_- una lucy sorprendida -_¿¡porque debería creerle!?... ¡además viste lo que le hizo a Natsu!... ¿¡Porque ustedes no hacen nada al respecto!?_- grito eufóricamente

En ese momento Erza y Gildarts bajaron la cabeza y no dijeron nada pero entonces Lucy se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía Andrew

-_Por favor….. Si no le das esto mi magia afectara gravemente su salud….. No te pido que me perdones ni que te olvides lo que hice tengo mis motivos pero por favor solo dale esto_- Andrew se lo pedía mientras hacia una reverencia y la expresión en su rostro mostraba un profundo arrepentimiento entonces la que recibió la botella fue Wendy pero sin mirarlo a la cara

-_vaya nunca me imaginé que la fuerza de Natsu había llegado a tal punto_- dijo un pequeñito hombre que estaba acompañado de un joven de pelo azul

-_¡Maestro, Gray!_- dijeron sorprendidas Lucy y Wendy

-_Bueno por favor denle esa medicina a Natsu y llévenlo a la enfermería del gremio yo me quedare aquí con el_- dijo el viejito –_está bien maestro_- dijo Erza

-_Gray por favor lleva a Natsu en tu espalda_- le pidio la pelirroja con tristeza en su rostro

Lo levantaron y todos se empezaron a retirar dejando solos al Maestro y Andrew

-_tienes cinco minutos para explicarte muchacho_- expreso –_antes de que desees nunca haber venido_- dijo el maestro mientras soltaba su magia para que haga presión en Andrew

-_no los necesito_- expreso Andrew –_tome esto por favor léalo y usted solo se dará cuenta porque vine_- le entrego la carta al maestro

El maestro tomo la carta y la comenzó a leer ni bien termino lanzo un suspiro y le dijo –_realmente era necesario causar todo este alboroto_- a lo que Andrew respondio –_enserio lo lamento pero si no lo hacia Natsu no hubiera peleado enserio y solo de esta forma fui capaz de ver su capacidad a futuro_- miro al cielo –_realmente él nos podrá salvar_-

-_bien acompáñame al gremio espero que no intenten matarte ni bien lleguemos_- dijo el maestro mientras se reía pero Andrew no respondio nada y se dirigieron al gremio

* * *

POV WENDY

_Realmente es él y estoy segura de que me reconoció pero aun asi fue capaz de hacerle esto a Natsu-san….. Realmente no puedo creerlo ¿Andrew que es lo que estás buscando? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?... El Andrew que yo recuerdo era amable no hubiera hecho esto ya que él me salvo aquella vez antes de encontrarme con Jellal-san después de perderme en ese bosque…. Si no mal recuerdo él me dijo que perdió su memoria días antes y no recordaba nada me pregunto si ya la habrá recobrado….. tal vez por eso hizo todo esto…. me parece que Gildarts-san y Erza-san saben que hace Andrew aquí sino lo habrían atacado ¿Qué nos estarán ocultando?…. aunque no quiera tengo que hablar con el espero poder encontrarlo antes de que se vaya_

FINAL POV WENDY

* * *

Natsu estaba recostado en la cama de la enfermería del gremio aun no recuperaba la conciencia a su lado solo estaban Lucy Wendy y Mira mientras que en el bar estaban los demás miembros discutiendo y replicándoles a Erza y Gildarts

La razón era obvia no les agrado nada la idea de que dejaran solo al maestro con Andrew ya que la razón que Andrew les dio al principio era la de atacar al maestro Erza no respondía nada respecto al tema solos los ignoraba ya que según ella tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar -_¿Quién es él?_ _¿Qué es ese poder tan aterrador que el emana?_-pensaba la pelirroja

Por otro lado Gildarts se cansó de escuchar los reclamos se levantó y empezó a marcharse en ese momento Macao se exalto y le reclamo a Gildarts –_a donde piensas que vas te vas después de poner en semejante peligro al maestro_- Gildarts lo miro con enojo y dijo –_El maestro es eso "el maestro" ese muchacho con su nivel no lo podría derrotar aunque quisiera…._-

-_¿Estás seguro?_- dijo Erza mientras empezó a caminar –_Ese tal Andrew solo lucho a lo mucho con el 30% de su capacidad real aunque se nota que no puede controlar del todo su poder sería peligroso si pierde el control y enloquece_-

Ante esa afirmación todo el mundo empezó a sudar frio mientras Gildarts se decía internamente –_pequeña idiota como se te ocurre decirles eso_- mientras una gota de sudor se le caía por la nuca justo después se hoyo un golpe en la mesa

Era Gray que se levantó al instante y les dijo –_ya no hagan más escándalo por esto por favor_-

A lo que Wakaba le grito -_¡tú también Gray pero qué demonios les pasa a ustedes!_- entonces gray le respondio –_recuerdas que hace dos días me fui a una misión solo….. Pues esta consistía en recoger y entregar una carta…. Los que la enviaron fueron los del consejo y la enviaron para que se la entregara al maestro… por lo que me dijo el maestro esa carta hacía referencia de un joven que se supone que vendría a FT en los próximos días….. el maestro supuso que ese tal Andrew es el joven de la carta asi que por eso se quedó a hablar con el … y por ultimo Wakaba me vuelves a gritar y no la cuentas_-

Ante la explicación de Gray todos se calmaron un poco y empezaron reflexionar sobre el tema menos Erza y Gildarts ya que sabían esto de antemano luego empezaron a llover las disculpas por parte de todos en ese momento se escuchó una voz de anciano en puerta del gremio obviamente era el maestro pero estaba acompañado de alguien indeseable la mirada de todos cambio a un profundo odio claro seguro vieron como estaba Natsu después de su pelea pero poco les duro esa emoción que cambio a sorpresa cuando oyeron lo que Andrew les decía.

-_Discúlpenme todos por favor_- dijo mientras hacían una reverencia –_ya sé que todos deben sentir un gran odio por mí en estos momentos y no los culpo les cause muchos problemas pero es por algo importante me imagino que después de que me retire Makarov-san les explicara todo asi que acepten que este aquí mientras cumplo con mi cometido_-

-_no tienes por qué hacer eso está bien por mi parte no hay rencores_- se acercó Gildarts diciendo esto –_ bueno me retiro….. Andrew si no me equivoco por favor no causes más problemas_- después de eso Gildarts se salió del gremio con una sonrisa

-_ no sé porque pero su forma de hablar me recuerda a Wendy_- dijo Gray mientras que los demás asentían (afirmar) con la cabeza

-_bueno ¿dónde está Natsu mocosos?_- pregunto el viejito mientras que Erza se le acerco y dijo –_Pues maestro está en la enfermería asi nos lo pidió ¿no se acuerda?_- y gray añadió –_vaya abuelo cada dia estas más viejo ya te está fallando la memoria_- después de escuchar esto todos empezaron a reír rompiendo la tensión de hace un rato

-_que mocosos más irrespetuosos_- dijo el maestro –_bueno Erza por favor llévalo a donde esta Natsu luego déjenlos solos_- Erza miro fijamente a Andrew el cual tenía una cara de nerviosismo y le dijo –_¿Esto es a lo que llaman doble personalidad? ….. Mmmmmmmm bueno sígueme_- a lo que el Andrew solo pudo responder –_H-Hi_- y los dos se fueron a la enfermería seguidos por las miradas de curiosidad de todos

-_Realmente no se puede juzgar a alguien por su exterior_- dijo Kinana mientras los demás asentían con la cabeza

Mientras tanto en la enfermería se podía ver a una Lucy sumamente preocupada que no dejaba de ver a Natsu y al mismo tiempo se podía ver a una Wendy sumamente preocupada y pensativa la que los observaba era Mira entonces –_dejen ya esas caras tan tristes que no le hacen bien al enfermo_- dijo la albina con una gran sonrisa –_estoy segura de que Natsu se recuperara muy pronto no se angustien sobre todo tu lucy_- lucy la miraba y la albina continuo –_estoy segura de que cuando Natsu despierte lo último que querrá ver es ese rostro triste en ti_- la maga estelar se sorprendió por un instante y luego con una gran sonrisa dijo –_tienes razón mira-san gracias_-

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de repente los que estaban entrando eran Erza y Andrew la maga estelar perdió su sonrisa y volteo la mirada de nuevo hacia Natsu entonces dijo -_¿¡que hace el aquí!?_- todavía había odio en el tono de Lucy pero no tan intenso como hace unos momentos

-_el maestro me pido que lo trajera hasta aquí y que lo dejara solo con Natsu_- la pelirroja dijo eso entonces la maga estelar estaba a punto de cuestionar eso pero de repente se oyó la voz de alguien más en la habitación

-_eh¡ ¿Lucy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ya recuerdo estaba peleando con ese maldito y creo q-q…_- la voz era de Natsu pero fue interrumpido por Lucy que lo abrazo -_¡Natsu!_- en ese momento se pudo notar un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Natsu que rápidamente desapareció cuando noto que su ultimo enemigo también estaba en la habitación

-_Maldito ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_- grito el pelirosa notando una leve sonrisa en Andrew

-_No deberías gritar y menos en la oreja de alguien que te está abrazando_- en ese instante lucy lo soltó y le dio un golpe en la cara gritándole-_ ¡Natsu idiota yo preocupándome por ti y tu gritas en mi oreja!_- en ese instante Lucy agarro de la mano a Wendy que estaba toda sumergida en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en la habitación – _Este idiota ya no necesita que lo cuidemos vámonos Wendy_- dijo la rubia dejando la habitación y en el momento al salir se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro -_¡Él está bien Gracias a Dios!_- pensaba la rubia en ese instante

-_Qué bonito que es el amor ¿no Natsu?_- dijo la albina mirando pícaramente al pelirosa y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación

-_Bueno yo los dejo solos_- dijo Erza mientras salía de la habitación con una cara pensativa

-_¿quieres continuar con la pelea?_- dijo Natsu mientras se ponía de pie y también seguía confundido por lo que paso hace un momento

-_no es necesario_- respondio Andrew –_de todas formas todavía no me puedes ganar_-

-_entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres?_- dijo Natsu frunciendo el seño

-_Voy a ser directo Natsu_- dijo el Andrew mientras ponía una mirada seria –_necesito que vengas a entrenar conmigo_-

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bar el maestro el maestro estaba en la tarima agarrando el micrófono y se disponía hablar por lo tanto todos estaban reuniéndose frente a el

-_Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Mirajane_- porque tardaron tanto en venir aquí

-_Estábamos presenciando una linda escena de amor maestro_- dijo la albina mirando pícaramente a Lucy de inmediato todos los demás también la miraron de la misma manera

-_por favor Mira-san basta_- expreso la rubia totalmente sonrojada

-_¡Ja! Quien iba a pensar que Natsu sería capaz de lograr esto_- añadió el maestro

-_pero bueno mocosos dejemos a un lado este tema para hablarlo después necesito contarles algo sumamente importante con respecto a ese mocoso que vino a causar tremendo alboroto en mi hogar_- dijo el maestro con una mirada seria en ese momento todos los demás también lo miraron seriamente

-_les voy a leer una carta asi que por favor presten atención_- les advirtió el viejito y comenzó a leerla

* * *

Queridos amigos de Fairy Tail:

Realmente espero que cuando lean esto ustedes estén bien y ya hayan vuelto de ese terrible suceso que tuvieron que pasar en la Isla Tenroujima el motivo por el cual les escribí es que recientemente tuve unas premoniciones en el cual ustedes van a estar involucrados no sé cómo decirlo pero simplemente lo hare en mi visión el mundo en el que viven se va terminar. El mismo demonio que habitaba en Tenroujima en no más de dos años y medio después de que ustedes sean liberados de la isla va tomar el mundo y lo destruirá

Realmente lamento mucho decirles esto pero todo ya está confirmado y el hecho que confirmo todo fue que alguien más estuvo en su Isla el dia en que Acnologia los ataco seguramente ya lo conocen ese es Andrew por alguna razón él fue el primero que vi en mi visión siendo liberado de su isla una año antes de que ustedes salieran no sé porque, tampoco se la relación que tiene el con los terribles sucesos que van a ocurrir dentro de todo ese tiempo

Sin embargo decidí avisarles sobre esto porque yo sé que ustedes pueden salir adelante a través de ese futuro tan terrible recuerden que ya salvaron un mundo. El mundo en el cual toda mi especie vivía salvaron ese mundo e incluso nos salvaron a nosotros yo estoy segura de Fairy Tail podrá salvar este mundo ustedes son capaces de hacer milagros.

Esto es todo lo que puedo decirles por ahora Andrew tiene toda la información correspondiente sobre lo que deben hacer a partir de ahora lamento no poder ayudarlos más

Una última cosa antes de despedirme por favor cuiden a nuestros hijos Happy por sobre todo a Charle ella ama este mundo asi como los ama ustedes por favor cuídenla

ATT

Chagot "La Reina Exceed"

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores aqui termina este capitulo esperen por el siguiente gracias por leerlo y porsupuesto si agluien tiene una critica o algo que no les guste sera muy bien recibido espero que les guste hasta el siguiente Cap

AnikaSukino 5d la como estas espero que bien bueno los misterios poco ah poco se iran revelando no te preocupes no se me escapar nada y en tanto a la relacion entre estos si te preguntas si es algo amoroso pos... si pero eso se vera mucho mas adelante has de cuenta que el pedofilo de warren contagia a Andrew jejjejejje na mentira ya se ira mostrando bueno como agardecimietno y te adelanto el titulo del siguiente cap "El adios temporal al mago de fuego" ya sacas tu tus conclusiones bueno espero que lo disfrutes te cuidas


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

El Adios Temporal al Mago de Fuego

Bueno lectores aqui traigo el cuarto capitulo es el mas largo hasta ahora jejejejejeje espero que lo disfruten

* * *

-_Voy a ser directo Natsu_- dijo el Andrew mientras ponía una mirada seria –_necesito que vengas a entrenar conmigo_-

-_¿¡que!?_- dijo el pelirosa -_¿estas bromeando verdad?_- continuo el pelirosa mientras se sentaba de nuevo en la cama

Andrew lo miro seriamente –_realmente no sabes nada verdad_-

Natsu estaba atónito mirándolo por alguna razón que ni el entendía no podía responderle y sin darse cuenta su rostro expresaba miedo pero no el miedo que le enseño Gildarts sino miedo que calaba en su ser

-_no tengas miedo Natsu….. Se podría decir que somos iguales yo tampoco se muchas cosas menos sobre mí_- dijo Andrew mientras su rostro expresaba tristeza

-_Tal vez en este momento no entiendas nada de lo que está pasando_- en ese instante Andrew saco una pequeña lacrima de su bolso y le dijo al pelirosa –_toma esto Natsu, aclarara algunas de tus dudas_-

-_¿Qué contiene esa lacrima?_- replico el pelirosa con un gesto de duda en su rostro

-_son visiones de la reina Chagot sobre tu futuro_- le explico Andrew

Natsu agarro la lacrima aunque tenía dudas al respecto en ese instante una imagen se le apareció en la mente en ella estaban Natsu junto a Zeref frente a frente en un paisaje totalmente desolado con un cielo gris en ese momento el Natsu de la imagen se dio la vuelta y vio unos cadáveres los miraba con detenimiento pero no lograba reconocer ninguno en ese preciso momento vio uno con cabello rubio –_luc….._-

La visión termino, Natsu soltó de repente la lacrima y esta golpeo el piso deshaciéndose al instante él tenía un rostro totalmente pálido era obvio que no podía creer lo que vio en su mente

-_Es un futuro aterrador verdad….. En el mío la primera persona que conocí después de perder mi memoria yacía muerta bajo mis pies_- le dijo Andrew con tristeza

-_esa es la razón por la que estoy haciendo todo esto no quiero que el futuro se de en esta forma lo quiero cambiar_- continuo Andrew mientras se podía ver que una pequeña lagrima caía por su mejilla-

-_pero aún podemos hacer algo al respecto Natsu_ – mientras Andrew decía esto recobro su mirada seria –_Encontré a Igneel_-

-_¿¡donde esta!?_- dijo el pelirosa mientras recobraba el sentido

-_me pidió que te llevara con el_-

-_¿¡porque!?_- replico Natsu

-_para que te enseñe lo que te falta para ser un DS (Dragon Slayer) por completo….. En nuestra pelea estoy seguro de que te diste cuenta que poseemos el mismo tipo de magia ambos somos DS y la técnica DF (Dragon Form) me lo enseño Igneel no hace más de 3 meses_- le conto Andrew a Natsu que todavía estaba sorprendido pero en ese momento

-_Está bien….. Si es para proteger a mis amigos te voy a acompañar_- le dijo el pelirosa mientras recuperaba su normal mirada seria

* * *

POV NATSU

-_no tengo otra alternativa…. Esa imagen que vi no se cumplirá no voy a dejar que mis amigos mueran…. No voy a permitir que el bastardo de Zeref destruya el mundo…. No quiero ver algo asi de nuevo Lucy muerta y yo sin poder hacer algo al respecto…. No pienso dejar que esto pase_- pensaba internamente mientras Andrew y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el bar del gremio

FINAL POV NATSU

Todos se encontraban en el gremio después de escuchar lo que la carta contenía sus rostros eran de sorpresa al descubrir lo que el futuro les aguardaba no lo podían creer era difícil asimilar el hecho de que el mundo no iba a durar más de dos años y medios

En ese instante se vio como Natsu y Andrew bajaban y se reunían con ellos. Las miradas se pusieron en Andrew quien se dio cuenta de esto pero no dijo nada y solo se dirigió hacia el maestro entonces este le pregunto:

-_les leyó la carta Makarov-san_-

-_si muchacho, no los puedo dejar con la incertidumbre_- le dijo el maestro dando un suspiro al aire en ese momento miro a Natsu y le pregunto:

-_dime Natsu ¿Aceptaste la propuesta de Andrew?_-

A lo que el pelirosa respondio bajando la mirada –_S-Si viejo acepte_-

-_bueno no hay más que hacer dime muchacho ¿Cuándo se van?_- pregunto nuevamente el maestro pero esta vez lo hizo a Andrew

Era obvio que el maestro ya sabía todo por eso no se sorprendió para nada en cambio los miembros del gremio no pronunciaron palabra alguna pero la sorpresa en sus rostros era evidente en ese momento Erza le pregunto a Andrew:

-_¿ir a dónde?_-

Andrew miro a Natsu el cual con la cara le hizo una seña como diciéndole –_dile_- entonces Andrew dirigió la mirada a Erza y le respondio –_iremos a entrenar por dos años_-

Al escuchar esto Erza miro a Natsu y le pregunto –_ ¿¡es enserio!?_-

-_Si Erza es enserio en la pelea de hoy me di cuenta que tengo un nivel muy bajo para poder afrontar los problemas que se avecinan asi que no me queda otra más que entrenar para poder hacerle frente a esto_- le respondio el pelirosa mientras sonreía pero era obvio la sonrisa que Natsu les mostro no tenía alegría era raro ver asi a Natsu tenía miedo e incertidumbre

Todos se dieron cuenta de esto pero aceptaron la respuesta si había algún tipo de queja o recriminación sobre el tema las cosas se podían salir control y eso no era bueno para Natsu en un dia le cayeron un montón de responsabilidades y como sus amigos entendieron la situación a la perfección

-_bueno yo me retiro… volveré en una semana Natsu prepara tus cosa hasta entonces_- dijo Andrew mientras se disponía a salir del edificio y cuando ya estaba en la puerta se vio como un largo brazo lo tomo por su abdomen y lo lanzo hacia la tarima

Obviamente fue el maestro quien jalo a Andrew de esa manera inmediatamente después él se paró sorprendido por tal acción y con duda pregunto

-_¿p-porque hace esto Makarov-san?_-

-_en la carta de la reina Chagot decía que tu tenías los detalles sobre lo que se viene pero no nos dijiste nada que no se pudiera suponer es mas solo te vas a llevar a Natsu y nos dejas sin mas no me parece que lo que estás haciendo este bien muchacho_- le replico el maestro y continuo

-_sabes aun no confió en ti del todo puede que lo que nos estés diciendo sea una mentira dime ¿porque la reina no vino personalmente a advertirnos sobre esto?_-

-_Por qué tampoco me lo dijo a mí personalmente_- respondio Andrew

-_Para ser honesto quien me dio los detalles sobre esto fue un gato cabezón el cual movía constantemente su mano derecha pero no me dijo su nombre el solo me estuvo esperando por varios días para que salga de Tenroujima un año antes que ustedes_-

En ese momento Andrew bajo la cabeza y les dijo -_ese gato me dijo que la reina estaba enferma y que por eso no me podia decir ella_-

Justo en ese momento se veía como una gata de un color rosado blanquecino se acercaba a su amiga la DS del cielo pero antes de dirigirle la palabra se quedó muda con lo que escucho

-_¿Cómo que la reina está enferma?_- exclamo Charle

_-¡Charle!... hace ¿cuánto estas aquí?_- pregunto la maga del cielo la cual no se dio cuenta de que su amiga había llegado

-_no hace mucho Wendy….. Pero dime tu ¿cómo te llames? ¿Qué es eso de que la reina está enferma?_- le dijo la pequeña gata frunciendo el ceño

-_Pues es como lo escuchaste no se los detalles lo que acabas de escuchar es todo lo que el gato cabezón me dijo pero no te preocupes si traes un mapa del continente te puedo marcar donde se encuentran ellos ahora y lo averiguas por ti misma_- le dijo Andrew con tono desafiante

Al escuchar eso Charle solo volteo el rostro sin mirar a Andrew y tampoco responderle totalmente molesta por la respuesta del mago

-_Porque tenías que dirigirte de esa manera tan grosera Charle… y tu Andrew a pesar de que no te conozco mucho estoy segura de que tu no responderías de esa forma ¿porque lo hiciste?_- pensaba la maga del cielo con un rostro de preocupación

-_bueno si eso es todo entonces creo que puedo retirarme_- dijo Andrew con la intención de irse pero el maestro lo interrumpió

-_no espera por favor….. Como te dije antes no confió del todo en ti pero hay una forma en la que eso se puede solucionar_-

-_por si acaso esto ya lo discutí con estos niños asi que no hay forma en que lo rechaces_- decía el maestro mientras Andrew tenía el rostro con duda incluido Natsu

-_te vas a unir al gremio_-

-_¿p-pero p-porque?_- respondio Andrew un tanto asustado

-_porque es la única forma en la que te puedo vigilar a donde quiera que vayas siempre te podre tener vigilado… asi que Mira por favor trae el sello_- dijo maestro sonriendo

-_¡Si maestro!_- y Mira se dispuso a traer el sello

En ese momento Andrew intento salir corriendo pero inmediatamente cerraron la puerta para que no escape y el maestro nuevamente lo jalo hacia la tarima pero esta vez no lo soltó en ese momento le saco su chaqueta y la polera toda desgastada por la pelea con Natsu mostrando a todos un físico de atleta era de suponerse

El maestro aumento el tamaño de sus piernas y puso a Andrew en posición como para darle unas nalgadas con la espalda descubierta justo en ese instante llego mira con el sello del gremio entonces la albina dijo:

-_muy bien dime ¿de qué color quieres el sello?_- con su típica sonrisa picara

-_¡están seguros de esto!_- dijo Andrew si intentar salirse como si estuviera dispuesto a aceptarlo

-_si_- dijo el maestro y continúo –_ para serte sincero no solo es el hecho de que desconfié de ti por el cual quiero que te unas al gremio a pesar de que muestras una mirada de seguridad y confianza fácilmente se puede notar soledad en ella…. Has estado solo no es verdad pues este gremio que se encarga en recibir tu soledad y cambiarla….. Yo quiero que nos consideres como tu familia de ahora en adelante_-

-_¿realmente están seguros?_- Volvió a preguntar Andrew con una voz temblorosa

_-por nosotros no hay problema_- dijeron Macao y Wakaba al mismo tiempo

-_eres alguien fuerte asi que nos beneficiarias no le veo el problema_- dijo Erza levantando el pulgar

-_mientras no cause un alboroto como el de hace rato por mi está bien_- dijo gray mientras se quitaba la camisa

-_si eso es una garantía de que Natsu va a volver… está bien para mí_- dijo la maga estelar mientras cubría sus ojos con el cerquillo de su pelo

Y asi todos los miembros le dieron el visto bueno para que Andrew sea recibido en el gremio

-_lo quiero de color negro en el centro de mi espalda por favor_- dijo Andrew levantando la mirada y mostraba una gran sonrisa

Y asi es como Andrew se incorporó al gremio de FT después de eso se puso sus ropas cargo su mochila y se disponía a salir del edificio diciendo

-_bueno ahora yo me retiro y antes de que me pregunten tengo unas cosas importantes que recoger asi que pienso regresar en una semana para luego partir con Natsu asi que por favor Natsu prepárate… y gracias por hacerme parte de su familia_-

-_bueno a la que tienes que agradecer es a Wendy ella tuvo la idea_- dijo la albina sonriendo

En ese momento Andrew dirigió su vista a la pequeña maga del cielo la cual al darse cuenta de la mirada de Andrew se sonrojo un poco

-_entonces….. Gracias Wendy_- dijo Andrew haciendo una reverencia

_-n-no es necesario_- dijo la pequeña maga sonrojada era evidente que todos sintieron una rara atmosfera al ver la escena

Después de eso Andrew dejo el edificio del gremio y se podía ver como su figura desaparecía en la multitud de gente que había por delante

-_Bueno amigos hoy sí que fue un dia bastante largo con muchas sorpresas asi que yo me retiro para descansar… nos vemos_- dijo la maga estelar sin levantar la mirada y salió corriendo

-_mmmmm lucy espera por favor quiero hablar contigo_-le pidio Natsu pero la maga hizo oídos sordos y solo se fue sin si quiera mirarlo

Otra vez el ambiente se puso raro en el salón del gremio entonces se empezaron a retirar sin decir nada otros fueron al tablón de trabajos para elegir algunos mientras tanto Natsu solo sentó y recostó en la mesa poniendo una cara pensativa

-_oye Natsu dime a ¿dónde vamos a ir a que entrenes?_- le pregunto Happy mientras se acercaba a el

-_no lo sé Happy… pero el vamos esta demás voy a ir yo solo_- dijo Natsu un tanto deprimido

-_pero ¿Por qué si nosotros siempre estamos juntos?_- replico un molesto Happy

-_lo lamento pero Andrew me pido que vaya solo es algo que tengo que afrontar de esta forma_-

En ese momento salió Happy volando gritando con voz llorosa –_Natsu idiota¡_- los demás solo pudieron mirar cómo se daban las cosas en ese instante se Erza se acercaba a Natsu y se sentó a su lado

-_Natsu ve inmediatamente por el antes de que esta semana con nosotros sea un infierno para ti_- le dijo la pelirroja con voz tétrica

-_H-Hi Erza ahora mismo lo alcanzo_- dijo Natsu temblado y saliendo al instante

-_con que Natsu se va me imagino que el gremio va estar muy silencioso por un tiempo_- pensaba Erza mientras ella también se disponía a hacer un trabajo

Ese dia ni Lucy ni Natsu regresaron al gremio por parte de Lucy se encerró en su departamento en tanto Natsu solo se fue a su casa a pensar cosa tan rara en el al llegar la noche alguien toco la puerta de Natsu no era más que Lisanna quien traía a Happy dormido en sus brazos le reprochó a Natsu el hecho de que no lo haya ido a buscar pero este hizo oídos sordos y Lisanna solo lo dejo con él y se fue

La semana paso muy rápido Natsu fue todos los días al gremio como si nada hubiera pasado pero no hizo ningún trabajo solo se sentaba y se ponía a pensar atrayendo las miradas raras de todos pero a él no le molestaban solo las ignoraban en tanto a su problema con Happy le dijo que el escogiera con quien lo iba a dejar para que lo cuide las respuesta que recibió de Happy sorprendió un tanto a Natsu

-_me quiero quedar con Lucy_- dijo el pequeño azul

Bueno por eso Natsu iba al gremio y esperaba a Lucy para pedirle que cuide a Happy pero ella no vino en toda la semana cuando Levy y Erza la fueron a buscarla, ella no se encontraba en su departamento solo dejo una nota diciendo "en una semana vuelvo" claro que esta nota la encontraron al dia siguiente que Andrew vino

No se pusieron a buscarla la razón es obvia sabían que Lucy no asimilo nada bien el hecho de que Natsu se vaya pero igual lo aguanto lo más que pudo y luego desapareció

-_espero que este aquí cuando Natsu se vaya_- fue todo lo que Erza dijo respecto al tema

Bueno como todos los días Natsu llego se sentó y solo se puso a esperar a Lucy pero no solo a ella ya era hora de que Andrew también regresaran y como llamándolo con la mente en ese momento Andrew apareció en la puerta del gremio

-_Hola a todos_- entro Andrew al gremio saludando con una sonrisa en el rostro y yendo directamente hacia Natsu

-_mmmmmmmm….. Vas a ser un fracaso en tu entrenamiento si vas con esa actitud_.- le dijo Andrew a Natsu mientras lo miraba con pena Natsu solo hizo caso omiso pero miraba con curiosidad a Andrew

-_Bueno Erza por favor reúne a tu equipo aquí tengo algo importante que darles_- le dijo Andrew a Erza mientras ella comía una rebanada de pastel de fresa

-_no creo que se pueda… falta un miembro y no puedo hacer nada al respecto_- le respondio la pelirroja

-_¿y quién falta?_- le pregunto Andrew

-_Lucy no vino al gremio en toda la semana y cuando fui a buscarla a su departamento no estaba ahí_- el que respondio fue Natsu parándose al lado de Andrew

-_mmmmmmmm… que raro estoy seguro que la vi entrando a una casa hace un rato no creo haberme confundido_- le respondio Andrew a Natsu

-_¡enserio!_- exclamo Happy –_entonces voy a traerla ahorita mismo_-

Justo en el momento que Happy salía del gremio vio a una rubia acercarse en ese momento se le salieron unas lágrimas al gato y voló hacia ella para abrazarla

-_¡Lucy no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma nos tenías muy preocupados!_- dijo el felino con lágrimas en los ojos

Como ya era de esperarse cuando todos notaron que Lucy entraba por la puerta del gremio inmediatamente fueron a recibirla y a reclamarle porque no había dicho nada al respecto los únicos que no fueron son Natsu y Andrew que prefirieron esperar a que todos la dejaran más tranquila

-_¡Lucy! Donde estuviste todos estos días y más te vale que la respuesta me convenza_- decía Erza mientras se reequipaba con una espada

_-l-l-lo siento Erza por no decir pero esto tal vez te explique_- y la maga estelar le entrego una carta

-_Esta carta me la envió un amigo de mi papa de la época en la que él tenía dinero parece que ese señor pago todas las deudas de mi padre entonces él era el dueño temporal de la casa en la que vivíamos….. Lo que en realidad quería era que yo me case con su hijo por eso pago todas las deudas y quería arreglar todos los detalles por eso me pidió que vaya a su mansión en el norte del país_- explicaba la rubia

Después de escuchar a Lucy, Mira miro inmediatamente a Natsu el cual al escuchar las palabras de Lucy frunció el ceño un poco e hizo un puño la albina solo podía sonreír disimuladamente al ver tal escena de celos

_-fui a decirle que lo que estaba haciendo era inútil yo no me iba a casar con su hijo…. b-bueno ustedes ya saben porque_- decía la rubia mientras se sonrojaba un poco y todos los demás miraban disimuladamente a Natsu –_por eso fue que me tarde tanto en regresar el sitio está bastante lejos y si no les dije nada fue porque ya hay demasiados problemas como para preocuparse por algo tan insignificante como eso jejejejeje_- reía la rubia mientras intentaba explicarse

Eso último parece que molesto mucho a Natsu el cual se acercó a Lucy los demás le abrieron espacio y el solo dijo

-_¡Tonta! somos amigos y los problemas de uno nos afectan a todos por más pequeños que sean…_- dijo el pelirosa frunciendo el ceño

-_Amigos Eh_- pensó la rubia mientras bajaba la mirada

-_… Asi que nunca más desaparezcas asi por favor… ¡n-no –q-quie-ero perderte me entiendes!_- Termino diciendo el pelirosa lo cual sorprendió bastante a todos

-_¡Sí!_- contesto la rubia sonriéndole

-_Bueno, Bueno bienvenida Lucy_- se acercó Andrew saludándola rompiendo el buen ambiente que había

-_Hola Andrew ¿Qué tal te fue?_- le dijo la rubia lo cual sorprendió bastante Andrew porque lucy no le hablaba antes con desprecio

-_muy bien gracias y de eso es de lo que les quiero hablar asi que por favor acompáñenme_- en ese momento se sentaron en una mesa el equipo más fuerte de FT junto con Gajeel y Andrew

-_¿porque me incluyen a mi más?_- refunfuño Gajeel

-_porque tengo algo importante que darte toma_- en ese momento Gajeel recibió de Andrew recibió un extraño libro que tenía palabras que no se entendían

-_¿para qué es esto?_- le pregunto Gajeel

-_para que entrenes… sabes el Dragon Metalicana era considerado un dios en las tierras del norte hace ya cientos de años y dejaron ese libro la cual activa la segunda parte de tu magia…. En si todos están en una parte inicial es la base de lo lejos que pueden llegar sus poderes pero no te preocupes si logras traducir ese libro seguramente te indicara como activar esa magia sin la necesidad de que Metalicana esté presente_- le dijo Andrew con voz seria a Gajeel

-_Psch… ¡enana! Necesito que traduzcas esto_- decía Gajeel mientras se alejaba de la mesa obviamente se refería a Levy la cual lo ignoraba ya que la llamo enana clásico en ellos dos

-_¿Cómo que nuestra magia está a un nivel inicial?_- Le pregunto Gray a Andrew confundido

-_Bueno si la comparamos con el nivel de la magia de hace 400 años obviamente es muy débil asi que lo que necesitan es alcanzar el nivel de esos años_- le explico Andrew mientras los demás tenían cara de flojera

-_pero lograr esto va ser complicado asi que le pedí al Ulthear que les ayudara con esto ya incremento sus poderes una vez asi que lo volverá a hacer….. Ella se va contactar con ustedes_- les dijo Andrew mientras Gray sudaba frio por un rato

-_bueno aquí tienen los libros estos están traducidos son de la biblioteca del consejo ellos lo aprobaron asi que no creo que haya problema por ahora intenten hacerse los más fuertes posible_- decía Andrew mientras los miraba fijamente

-_¡Aye!_- le respondieron con determinación

Mientras seguían conversando un viejito se les acerco –_vaya Andrew regresaste_- le dijo el maestro

-_si maestro_- respondio Andrew

-_muy bien entonces que empiece la fiesta de despedida… dos hijos van a partir dejando el hogar por un tiempo asi que les vamos a desear lo mejor a ustedes dos como se debe_- decía el maestro mientras tomaba un tarro de cerveza

Desde ese momento empezó la fiesta todos tomaban y reían disfrutando del ambiente que se había generado era como si Andrew solo hubiera llegado a unirse a FT nada más por una noche se olvidaron del futuro que les aguardaba Mira cantaba sus canciones para amenizar el ambiente claro que de rato en rato era interrumpida por Gajeel que después era sacado a golpes por Natsu y Gray.

En un momento de la fiesta Wendy se dio cuenta de que Andrew salió del gremio ya era tarde asi que cada uno estaba cayendo por los efectos del alcohol entonces la maga del cielo aprovecho la oportunidad para ir y hablar con el

-_H-Hola Andrew_-lo saludo con un poco de temor

-_Hola Wendy….. Lamento no haberte saludado más antes…. ¿Cómo has estado todos estos años?_- le pregunto Andrew

-_Bueno después de que me salvaste cuando Grandine me abandono me encontré con otro joven llamado Jellal el cual me cuido por un tiempo para después dejarme en Caitshelter un gremio más tarde por cosa del destino me uní a FT_- le dijo Wendy con una sonrisa

-_me alegra que hayas podido encontrar un hogar…. Cuando te vi aquí me sentí muy aliviado sabes….. Y lamento haber venido de esa manera al principio…..te decepcione ¿no es verdad?_-

-_bueno no voy a negar que fue extraño verte hacer todo eso pero yo estaba segura de que tenías una buena razón y no me equivoque_- le dijo la maga del cielo y luego lo abrazo diciendo –_nunca pude agradecerte como se debe por haberme salvado esa vez de los lobos esos si tu no hubieras estado hay ese dia yo no estaría aquí hoy….. ¡Gracias Andrew!_-

-_tu eres la primera persona que conocí después de perder mi memoria por alguna razón que no entiendo gane estabilidad gracias a eso asi que yo debería ser el agradecido_–pensó Andrew mientras recibía el abrazo de Wendy

-_bueno mejor entremos que está empezando a hacer frio_- le dijo Andrew a la maga del cielo la cual asintió con la cabeza y ambos entraron

Como ya se imaginaran la fiesta fue terrible la única que quedo de pie fue Cana todos los demás durmiendo en el piso eran como las cinco de la mañana entonces es cuando Andrew se despierta que sin darse cuenta despertó al lado de Wendy y el solo se sonroja un poco para luego mirar hacia adelante y darse cuenta de que Erza lo estaba observando e inmediatamente la pelirroja le metió tremenda cachetada despertando a unos cuantos en el gremio

Los que despertaron fueron Gray y Natsu que también por alguna razón estaban durmiendo juntos y abrazados al rato después de que se dieron cuenta de la situación se separaron diciéndose al mismo tiempo –_aquí no pasó nada_-

En un rincón estaba lucy que se quedó dormida junto con Levy extrañamente ella no despertó por el ruido entonces Lucy se alejó por el ruido y se juntó con ellos

-_Bueno Natsu es hora de que nos vayamos_- le dijo Andrew a Natsu el cual solo lo miro se disponía salir del gremio diciendo- _te veo en la salida del pueblo en media hora_-

Entonces asi fueron todos a la salida del pueblo Wendy estaba cargando a Charle lo mismo que Lucy estaba cargando a Happy ambos estaban dormidos y prefirieron no despertarlos en la salida ya se encontraba Natsu con su típica mochila entonces Andrew se le acerco y dijo:

-_bueno amigos este es un adiós por ahora cuídense…. Sobre todo tu Wendy_- y se disponía salir del pueblo

La maga del cielo se sonrojo un poco no le respondio por la vergüenza pero ella también le pedía que se cuide en su mente

En tanto Lucy estaba con la mirada baja, Erza tenía una mirada de nostalgia como si de golpe empezara a recordar todas sus aventuras con _Natsu,_ y Gray no le dirigía la mirada

Era un silencio incomodo entonces Natsu tenía la intención de despedirse pero fue interrumpido por lucy la cual se le acercaba y le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos:

-_Por favor Natsu…... Prométeme que vas a volver prométemelo por favor_-

En ese momento Natsu hizo algo que sorprendió a todos este empezó a sacarse su bufanda y se la coloco a Lucy después limpio las lágrimas de la rubia y le contesto:

-_te lo prometo Lucy voy a volver…... hasta que vuelva por favor cuida tanto de Happy como de mi bufanda ¿SI?_-

-_¡SI!_- le respondio la rubia

-_Bueno chicos me voy cuídense y cuiden de FT…. Hasta pronto_- después de decir eso Natsu salió corriendo para alcanzar a Andrew que se había adelantado

-_Adiós Natsu_- dijo Erza mientras también les salía lágrimas de sus ojos

-_Adiós ojos sesgados_- dijo Gray mientras se disponía a regresar al pueblo

-_Adiós Andrew, adiós Natsu-san_-dijo la pequeña maga de cielo

-_Adiós Natsu_- decía la maga estelar mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

* * *

Bueno Bueno como ya leyeron Natsu se despidio y se fue que pena no? bueno gracias por su tiemp al leer el cap espero que le haya gustado ya saben si tiene quejas con algo o criticas constructivas son bien recibidas hasta el siguiente cap

AnikaSukino 5d espero que te guste

Gabe Logan bueno creo que esta vez hice mejor los dialogos espero que no este confuso esta vez difrutalo


	5. Chapter 5

bueno lectores aqui sigue el capitulo 5 espero que les guste y gracias de antemano por tomarse tiempo para leerlo

* * *

Capítulo 5

Igneel

* * *

POV LUCY

Ya han pasado dos horas desde que Natsu se fue aunque estoy con Happy y el me dio su bufanda para que se la cuidara hasta que el volviera me siento sola todos estamos en este momento limpiando el gremio después de la terrible fiesta que tuvimos al final solo nosotros nos despedimos de Natsu como es debido los demás ni se dieron cuenta la única que pregunto fue Mira-san cuando le contamos que él ya se fue solo puso un rostro de tristeza diciendo:

-_el gremio va estar muy silencioso durante un tiempo_-

Tiene razón pero no debo deprimirme más, él ya se fue y me prometió que volvería yo creo en él y sé que no me fallara a lo menos es lo que quiero creer mientras tanto veía como Erza hablaba con Gray entonces me les acerque por la curiosidad

-_¿sabes dónde está Ulthear Gray?_- le preguntaba Erza a Gray

-_cómo quieres que lo sepa puede que ella ya no me odie por lo de Ul pero aun asi no somos tan cercanos como para que me cuente sus cosas o lo que piensan hacer_- le respondio Gray mientras se sacaba su polera

-_¡no seas pervertido!_- le grito Erza mientras lo golpeaba en el estómago entonces yo intervine

-_pero Erza ¿tú no sabes nada sobre Jellal? Ellos están en el mismo equipo asi que él también debe saber sobre esto_- le pregunte

-_No, no lo volví a ver después de la pelea de con los Dragones_- me respondio Erza con tristeza

-_solo tenemos que esperar a Ulthear-san como Andrew nos lo dijo, mejor seamos pacientes estoy segura de que ella vendrá pronto_- nos dijo Wendy intentando animarnos

En ese momento Erza dirigió una severa mirada a Wendy –_Ven conmigo_- le dijo con voz molesta la alejo de nosotros y le empezó a reprender yo solo miraba un tanto preocupada y lo único que podía escuchar era

-_lo siento…..lo siento…. Lo siento_- por parte de Wendy

Me pregunto que habrá pasado luego le pregunto cuando estemos solas, pero ella tiene razón aunque al principio parecía alguien a quien no deberíamos tenerle confianza Andrew demostró ser bastante amigable por sobre todo confiable estoy segura de que Ulthear vendrá y bueno tendremos que comenzar con nuestro propio entrenamiento tengo que volverme más fuerte para no ser un estorbo para Natsu cuando llegue el momento de la pelea decisiva, estoy segura de que puedo lograrlo

-_¡Esfuérzate Natsu!_- grite inconscientemente y es obvio que todos en el salón me miraron raro y luego rieron con malicia solo me puse un tanto colorada por la vergüenza

De esta manera es que empezaron estos dos años lejos de Natsu

FINAL POV LUCY

* * *

Dos semanas habían pasado después que Natsu y Andrew dejaron el gremio en estos momentos ellos se encontraban caminando todo agotados por una llanura totalmente seca el motivo era que ellos estaban en el continente sin nombre (no se me ocurrió nada) mientras caminaban después de pasar 5 tortuosos días navegando Andrew le contaba un poco a Natsu sobre este continente

El motivo por el cual no tenía nombre era que ahí antes vivían dos reinos los cuales siempre estaban en guerras constantes estos reinos eran sumamente antiguos más o menos 600 años antes de la época actual fueron los primeros reinos en usar magia como arma su guerra se tornó tan violenta que en un momento la magia se corrompió lo cual produjo una explosión a gran escala desapareciendo ambos reinos y la vida en este lugar ya que nunca se supo más de ellos se le puso asi el continente sin nombre

-_bonita historia….. Pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí?_- le preguntaba el pelirosa a Andrew mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

-_deja que termine de contarte lo que investigue y estoy seguro que me entenderás_- le decía Andrew mientras él también se limpiaba el sudor de su frente

-_después de que esta se convirtió en una tierra baldía sin vida los espíritus de los muertos empezaron rondar por estos lugares después de eso se lo comenzó a llamar el límite del mundo….. Sabes los dragones no son seres eternos tanto Igneel como como los dragones que cuidaron de Gajeel y Wendy están cerca de su muerte natural entonces para poder descansar y poder seguir viviendo un poco más tienen que vivir en los límites del mundo los cuales están repartidos por todos lados_ – mientras Andrew le explicaba esto al pelirosa se podía notar que el ambiente cambio radicalmente

El sol quemante y la tierra baldía desaparecieron para que todo se transformara en volcanes y se podía ver como estos tenían constantes erupciones, corrían ríos de lava alrededor de ellos el cielo era gris entonces el pelirosa asustado le pregunto

-_¿Qué acaba de pasar?_-

-_No te preocupes entramos al límite del mundo de fuego no sé porque razón las almas de los muertos vendrían a un lugar como este pero asi se dio_- mientras Andrew le respondía a Natsu de repente un fuerte viento empezó a correr por el lugar

Natsu perdió el equilibrio y se sentó a la fuerza en el suelo mientras Andrew intentaba aguantar el viento como si ya supiera lo que venía en ese instante un Dragon rojo se les apareció por delante era enorme e imponente les lanzo un rugido al cual ambos DS aguantaron los mas que pudieron para no salir volando entonces el Dragon miro directamente a Andrew y le dijo

-_cumpliste tu promesa estoy sorprendido_-

Ante lo dicho Andrew solo pudo sonreír después de eso el Dragon Rojo miro a Natsu el cual tenía un rostro de sorpresa y parecía como que unas lágrimas se le iban a salir

-_Hola Natsu ha pasado mucho tiempo_-

En ese momento Natsu se paró bajo la mirada cubrió su puño con fuego y le propino un buen golpe al Dragon Rojo entonces el pelirosa grito -_¡tonto como te atreves a saludarme tan fácilmente desapareces por más de 14 años y solo un hola!_- dijo Natsu totalmente molesto pero se podía notar como las lágrimas caían de sus ojos

-j_ejejejeje no has cambiado nada_- le dijo el Dragon Rojo al pelirosa después de eso les lanzo un aliento de fuego el cual Andrew lo esquivo pero Natsu lo recibió directamente sin afectarle y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelirosa el cual le respondio

-_Hola papá sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo_-

-_Estos dos en verdad son padre e hijo_- pensaba Andrew mientras se acercaba a Natsu

-_Bueno Igneel cumplí mi parte del trato asi que ahora explícame lo que te pregunte la otra vez_- le dijo Andrew a Igneel

-_está bien pero por favor podemos trasladarnos de lugar esos volcanes no me dejan de molestar….. Asi que por favor suban a mi lomo los voy a llevar a un lugar mejor_- respondía Igneel mientras se agachaba para ambos DS subieran

Entonces tanto Natsu como Andrew subieron al lomo de Igneel después de eso Igneel alzo vuelo y se dirigió más profundo en el límite del mundo sin darse cuenta el ambiente volvió a cambiar pero ahora era una pradera hermosa todo lleno un pasto verde plantas con frutas y un cielo radiante

-_¿Dónde estamos ahora?_- pregunto el pelirosa a Andrew

-_estamos en la entrada al otro mundo si nos dirigiéramos más adentro seguramente llegaríamos al paraíso o al infierno dependiendo de tu destino_- le respondio Andrew a Natsu

-_mmmmmmmm ya veo…. ¿dime como encontraste a Igneel?_-

-_Bueno después de salir de Tenroujima y encontrarme con el gato cabezón lo primero que hice fue dirigirme hacia el consejo entonces al mostrarles la lacrima en la que se mostraba el futuro que diviso la reina Chagot no tuvieron más opción que dejarme entrar a la Biblioteca general la cual tiene información casi de todo menos de Zeref relacionar este continente con Igneel no fue difícil_- les respondio Andrew al pelirosa el cual solo puso su cara de "no entiendo"

En ese momento Igneel empezó a descender y aterrizo cerca de un bosque el cual mostraba unos árboles con muchos frutos entonces ambos DS bajaron del lomo de Igneel luego Andrew miro directamente al Dragon y le pregunto:

-_entonces Igneel…. ¿Cuál es mi relación con Acnologia?_-

Al escuchar tal pregunta Natsu miro a Andrew sorprendido no podía creer que su nuevo amigo estuviera relacionado con Acnologia y peor aún Igneel sabe de esto

-_¿¡Cómo que estas relacionado con Acnologia!?_- le pregunto Natsu a Andrew mientras lo tomaba del cuello de su chaqueta

-_te lo dije o no Natsu… yo perdí mi memoria hace mucho tiempo no recuerdo nada que no sea antes del dia 7 de julio de 777… entonces quiero saber porque Acnologia apareció en un sueño antes de ir a la isla Tenroujima el dia en que fueron sellados…. Porque mi magia se parece a la de ese bastardo…._- le respondio Andrew con voz llorosa e inmediatamente lo soltó en ese momento ambos miraron a Igneel y este comenzó a decirle

-_par de tontos…. está bien te lo diré Andrew pero te aseguro que no es algo que te vaya a gustar_- dijo Igneel mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire

* * *

POV IGNEEL

-_Bueno muchachos antes de nada tengo que contarles sobre mi yo también estoy relacionado con Acnologia_- les dije a esos tontos mientras ambos empezaban a sorprenderse

-_bueno mi relación con él es de una manera indirecta antes que nada necesitan saber que yo una vez fui humano_- les dije mientras ambos se sorprendían aún más pero continúe antes de que me interrumpieran

-_asi es era un humano… un DS puede convertirse en dragón si pierde el control de su dragón interno el cual se activa al mismo instante en el que aprendemos este tipo de magia…. Mi maestro fue un dragón de clase alta Atlas Flame que en el reino de los dragones era considerado como uno de las principales líderes en ese tiempo….. Después de que perdí el control de mi dragón interno y convertirme en dragón por completo el que hizo que recobrara el sentido fue un poderoso mago que recién empezaba a ser conocido en el mundo ese mago era Zeref_- al escuchar esto el tonto de mi hijo grito totalmente furioso

-_¿cómo que relacionado con Zeref? ¿Qué tipo de broma es esta?_-

-_No me vuelvas a interrumpir Natsu si no quieres que te cocine vivo_- le respondí furioso

Entonces Natsu se calló frunciendo el ceño y continúe explicándoles

-_en esa época Zeref no era alguien malvado no tenía intención de destruir el mundo la verdad no sé porque él se volvió asi… y regresando al tema anterior yo me volví apropósito un dragón estaba harto de como el rey dragón Windral de ese entonces despreciaba a los humanos pero como humano no podía hacer nada al respecto entonces regrese con los dragones y desafié al rey Windral a una batalla por el trono de rey. Ese dragón era alguien poderoso su elemento era la oscuridad pero aun asi después de una difícil pelea lo derrote y me convertí en el rey dragón…. Muchos años pasaron y las cosas cambiaron con los dragones nos relacionamos más con lo humanos les enseñamos magia y era una época ideal pero todo cambio después de que a mi reino llegaron dos muchachos…. Uno se llamaba Iseei Dragneel y el otro era Vali Acmanian dos muchachos que llegaron con nosotros para que les enseñáramos magia_- al escuchar esto último el rostro de ambos volvió a cambiar Andrew solo bajo la cabeza mientras que Natsu seguía sumamente molesto pero ninguno dijo nada al respecto entonces solo continúe

-_ambos eran dos muchachos sumamente talentosos Iseei era un muchacho alegre y escandaloso que cuando se enojaba perdía un poco la razón pero su sentido de justicia y valores estaban bien encaminados por otro lado Vali era más reservado y silencioso pero tenía el mismo sentido de justicia y valores que Iseei….. yo tome el entrenamiento de Iseei le enseñe magia de fuego mientras tanto Windral tomo el entrenamiento de Vali enseñándole la magia de la oscuridad entonces en menos de dos años se volvieron sumamente poderosos incluso dominaron por completo la técnica final de un DS el Dragon Form cuando terminaron su entrenamiento nos agradecieron y se marcharon….. Antes de que se fueran yo les pregunte qué motivo tenia para aprender este tipo de magia pero ellos no me dieron su razón pero me entere pronto_- continuaba diciéndoles a los dos tontos sin recibir queja alguna

_-tres años después de que ambos se fueron llego Zeref a mi reino estaba todo herido y lastimado…... en ese momento solo pidio hablar conmigo… cuando fui a escuchar lo que me tenía que decir, me explico que tanto Iseei como Vali pelearon con él por el hecho de que Zeref perdió el control sobre sí mismo y empezó a destruir el mundo después de una terrible pelea con los dos Vali tomo a Zeref y absorbió su oscuridad sobre sí mismo mientras que Iseei sacrifico su vida para que Zeref muriera en si ambos se sacrificaron para destruirlo pero las cosas no resultaron asi ….. Zeref totalmente arrepentido me pidió que tomara su vida ya no quería vivir en un mundo que lo rechazaba pero yo me negué solo le di la excusa de que ya había salvado mi vida una vez y yo se la perdonaba ahora… pero en ese instante sorpresivamente apareció Vali aún estaba vivo pero era totalmente diferente una terrible oscuridad emanaba de su cuerpo entonces el que se acerco fue Windral para atacar directamente Vali pero este lo mato de un golpe destrozando el pecho de Windral no lo podía creer en ese instante Vali miro a Zeref y le sonrio después Vali comenzó a matar a todos los dragones que pudo yo intente pelear con el pero fue en vano después de matar a Windral y bañarse en su sangre el me derroto pero no me mato solo caí inconsciente viendo como mis amigos morían a manos de Vali…. Cuando desperté Zeref estaba a mi lado se culpaba a si mismo por lo que paso pocos dragones sobrevivieron en ese momento vimos como un dragón que nunca antes había visto se nos acercaba… la conclusión era obvia ese nuevo dragón era Vali se transformó y tomo control sobre su dragón interno entonces Vali alzo vuelo y nos dijo a todos "este mundo está lleno de maldad y no hay nadie para juzgarla pero yo tomare el control sobre ese juicio solo erradicare a los malos y buenos que destruyen este mundo y le pondré fin a las eras yo soy Acnologia" se fue diciendo eso….. Tiempo después de eso el reino de dragones desapareció cada uno de los sobrevivientes nos dispersamos en el mundo a esperar que Acnologia vuelva solo tenía una preocupación quien iba a ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotar a Acnologia pero la respuesta apareció frente a mis ojos…. Mientras descansaba en una montaña vi como dos mujeres se caminaban juntas con unos niños, los reconoci inmediatamente esos niños eran los hijos de Iseei y de Vali entonces decidí que cuando sea el momento las cosas se darán por si solas solo tengo que esperar a que el destino junte a todos de nuevo_- termine de decirles pero no hubo reacción por parte de ninguno de los dos solo comenzaban a mirar el cielo

-_bueno con que asi se dieron las cosas que se le puede hacer_- me dijo Natsu sorprendiéndome por su reacción

-_tiene razón a lo menos ya sé porque estoy relacionado con Acnologia y no me quejo eso quiere decir que el destino nos escogió a ambos para detener a esos dos tanto a Zeref como Acnologia entonces cumpliré con lo que me corresponde_- me dijo Andrew mientras se paraba y su cara de preocupación cambiaba por una sonrisa

Tienen razón muchachos ambos fueron elegidos por el destino para pelear por este mundo y sé que lo pueden lograr

FINAL POV IGNEEL

* * *

Después de escuchar la historia de Igneel y la relación de ellos dos con el destino que le aguarda a este mundo ambos DS se quedaron tranquilos y no molestaron más a Igneel la noche empezaba a llegar al lugar entonces Igneel se fue a descansar a su cueva en una montaña cercana dejando a los dos magos solos

-_vuelvo mañana temprano para empezar con el entrenamiento de ambos_- dijo Igneel mientras alzaba vuelo

Al ver eso Natsu le gritaba –_¡por que nos dejas aquí!_-

-_no te molestes en gritarle la primera vez que vine aquí el me hizo lo mismo solo tenemos que aguantarlo_- le decía Andrew intentando calmar a Natsu

Bueno la noche llego como no había nada de comer se tuvieron que conformar con frutas de los arboles cercanos claro no había nada más entonces Natsu solo se disponía a dormir cuando Andrew le hablo

-_dime Natsu te encargaste de todo antes de venir….. No dejaste nada pendiente_-

-_si….. Tampoco es que tuviera mucho de que ocuparme solo era Happy ya que no me podía acompañar….. Jejejejeje estoy seguro de que el habría disfrutado este lugar_- le respondio el pelirosa con una sonrisa

_-y en el tema amoroso como andas Natsu… dime ¿tienes novia?_- le pregunto Andrew copiando la sonrisa pícara de Mirajane

-_A-Ah….. Pues la verdad no…. Además ¿Por qué me preguntas algo tan personal?_- le respondio el pelirosa un tanto molesto

-_lo siento no quería molestarte pero es que es algo importante para el entrenamiento….entonces dime ¿te gusta alguien?_- le volvió a preguntar Andrew riéndose por dentro ya que sabía que eso incomodaba al pelirosa

-_P-Pues…. La verdad no estoy seguro_- le respondio el pelirosa ahora un tanto sonrojado

-_mmmmm entonces si tenía razón te gusta Lucy ¿no es verdad?_- le dijo Andrew poniéndole un pequeña trampa

-_¿cómo sabes eso? ¿Quién te lo dijo?_- le pregunto Natsu cayendo en la trampa de Andrew

-_nadie me lo dijo solo lo suponía ya que son tan cercanos pero me lo acabas de confirmar me parece bien_- expreso Andrew mientras no paraba de reír interiormente

-_bastardo_- le recrimino el pelirosa –_está bien la verdad es que no estoy seguro todavía sé que Lucy es alguien importante para mí pero no puedo definir lo que siento por ella por completo no logro diferenciarlo de amor o una profunda amistad_-

-_te entiendo….. Pero bueno estos dos años separado de ella te van a aclarar los sentimientos no es verdad_- le dijo Andrew mientras mantenía la sonrisa picara

-_si puede ser…. Ahora que recuerdo el dia de la fiesta te vi durmiendo abrazado de Wendy ¿no es cierto picaron?_- le dijo Natsu a Andrew pero esta vez la sonrisa pícara la tenía el pelirosa

-_A-Ah….. S-Si…. P-pero l-lo que paso fue que…._-intentaba explicarse Andrew

-_sabes no seas pedófilo Wendy es una niña pequeña todavía no creo que lo intentas hacer este bien….. Sin mencionar que si te pasas Erza te mata_- dijo riéndose el pelirosa

-_¡yo nunca le haría eso a Wendy ella esa alguien importante para mi….n-nunca la lastimaría!_- le grito Andrew a Natsu

-_y luego ¿Quién es el enamorado?_- dijo Natsu dando la estocada final

Andrew no sabía que responder solo se quedó mudo por un rato hasta que recordó algo que le beneficiaba

-_El que este abrazado de ella no quiere decir nada además en ese momento yo recuerdo a alguien en una situación mucho más incómoda_- dijo Andrew mientras Natsu empezaba a sudar frio

_-Sera que nos vio_- pensaba Natsu

-_¡t-u a-b-r-a-z-a-d-o d-e G-r-a-y!_- le decía Andrew al pelirosa mientras lanzaba unas carcajadas al cielo

-_¡maldito! Si alguien se entera te mueres_- le amenazo Natsu mientras se abalanzaba hacia Andrew

Entonces comenzaron a intercambiar unos cuantos golpes pero ahora no había nadie que los detenga entonces ambos se dieron cuenta de ello y se detuvieron por si mismos echándose en el pasto mirando al cielo

-_los extrañas verdad_- le pregunto Andrew al pelirosa

-_Claro que si son mi familia_- le respondio Natsu

Mientras ambos miraban al cielo de repente se dieron cuenta de que alguien pasaba por los alrededores y los miraba en ese momento se levantaron y el miedo calo en ambos al darse cuenta de que eran almas las que pasaban por ahí entonces ambos se dispusieron a dormir muertos de miedo por ver las almas de los muertos pero claro les tomo mucho tiempo dormirse

A la mañana siguiente Igneel llego al lugar donde ambos DS se encontraban pero como era de esperar ambos estaban durmiendo entonces Igneel lanzo un rugido el cual mando al volar a ambos y despertaron de inmediato

Natsu se disponía a reclamarle por la manera tan brusca de despertarlo pero al darse cuenta del enojo de Igneel no le dijo nada y solo guardo sus cosas lo mismo hacia Andrew entonces Igneel le dirigía la mirada a este

-_Bueno Andrew ahora mismo vas hacia la montaña de la última vez y continúas desde ahí_-

-_bueno_- le respondio Andrew recogiendo su mochila y disponiéndose a irse

-_Natsu nos vemos en tres meses_- le dijo levantando su mano encima de su hombro y marchándose

-_¿A dónde va?_- le pregunto el pelirosa a Igneel

_-A la montaña Hakobe está aquí cerca…. Es un lugar de meditación ahí tiene que prepararse para dominar a su dragón interno es la parte más difícil para conseguir estabilidad en el Dragon Form_- le explicaba Igneel al pelirosa

-_Bueno en estos tres meses tienes que despertar a tu dragón para conseguir el Dragon Form inicial_- dijo Igneel con una mirada de determinación

-_pero antes de empezar dime Natsu ¿estás enamorado?_-

-_tú también pero…. ¿¡que tiene que ver eso con el entrenamiento!?_- le reclamo el pelirosa

-_¡es muy importante!_- le grito Igneel –_los sentimientos influyen en la magia es algo que ya deberías saber pero para el Dragon Form los sentimientos como el amor y el odio son los que más influyen si piensas lograr dominar este poder con odio solo te corromperá después entonces es importante saber si sientes amor por alguien o por algo_-

-_está bien no estoy seguro si el sentimiento que tengo en mi sea amor pero estoy seguro que me va ayudar_- le respondio el pelirosa con determinación

-_bueno…. Eso me tranquiliza pero una última pregunta antes de empezar…. ¿dime alguna vez has sudado sangre?_- una pregunta tétrica dirigida hacia el pelirosa

Natsu no respondio ante la pregunta solo se quedó mudo mientras Igneel sonreía tétricamente

De esa manera fue que empezó el entrenamiento de ambos y los dos años que para algunos fueron eternos para ambos DS fueron cortos sin darse cuenta en el mundo ya habían pasado todo ese tiempo

* * *

Entonces nuevamente nos encontramos en FT después de dos años en realidad faltaba un mes para que se cumplan los dos años el gremio no había cambiado tanto claro cómo se volvieron famosos otra vez los novatos empezaron abundar de nuevo y el gremio estaba en su mejor época después de mucho tiempo

Entre las cosas más importantes se podría decir que el Gremio gano el Daimato Enbu dos veces más constituyéndose como el mejor gremio por tercer año consecutivo

También otro hecho importante fue que se añadieron tres magos clase S a la lista estos tres magos son Gray, Gajeel y Lucy increíblemente nadie podía creerlo cuando volvieron de este último examen

En tanto a Ulthear ella recién apareció un año después de que Natsu se fue y los miembros notaron algo raro en ella -está más joven- fue el pensamiento de la mayoría al verla como se pueden imaginar ella se sobrepasó con el orbe que le dio Andrew pero bueno no era algo tan importante. Lo que ella les hizo fue incrementar aún más sus reservas mágicas al parecer la magia que se les pidió que aprendieran requería grandes cantidades de magia entonces como Andrew dijo Ulthear realmente era alguien importante para esto

Después de ayudarles Ulthear se fue y no supieron más de ella al parecer no volvió con Jellal y estaba toda misteriosa cuando estuvo en el gremio simplemente desapareció del mapa

Como un dia normal se encontraban Erza y Lucy juntas platicando un poco por otro lado Gray acababa de regresar de una misión lo mismo que Gajeel en ese momento se vio al maestro entrando al gremio con una cara de seriedad

_-maestro volvió pronto_- le dijo la pelirroja mientras se ponía de pie

-_si Erza me temo que no son buenas noticias_- decía el maestro mientras suspiraba -_por favor llama a tu equipo_-

-_Está bien_- entonces Erza llamo a Lucy, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel y los tres exceeds

Se preguntan porque Gajeel bueno es el reemplazo temporal de Natsu claro al principio él no quería pero Levy lo obligo y el solo tuvo que aceptar

Ya estando todos reunidos se preocuparon un poco al ver la mirada del maestro esta solo expresaba preocupación

-_Tartaros empezó a hacer su movimiento_- dijo el maestro sorprendiendo a los jóvenes magos

El maestro se había reunido reciente con los demás maestros de los demás Gremios en el cual se informó que Tartaros empezó a moverse

-_todos ustedes ya saben lo que es enfrentarse a gremios oscuros poderosos me pidieron que se unan con otros tres gremios para poder detenerlos es necesario hacer lo que sea para poder detenerlos ¡cuento con ustedes!_- dijo el maestro mientras miraba a sus muchachos

-_¡Sí!_- respondieron todos

Fin capitulo 5

* * *

bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo con la aparicion de igneel bien no? bueno espero que les haya gustado ya saben si tienen alguna cosa que no les guste o alguna critica constructiva no duden en decirmela sera bien recibida

* * *

AnikaSukino 5d hola que tal lo pusee enseguida ya que las ideas tan frescas jejjejeje y por el romance entre Andrew y Wendy como ya me imagino que leiste si se va dar pero de a poco espero que te guste nos vemos

YamiKawai aqui esta el nuevo cap espero q te guste


	6. Chapter 6

bueno aqui tenemos la continuacion espero que les guste y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse su tiempo al leerlo disfrutenlo

* * *

Capítulo 6

El Ataque a Tartaros

-_bueno Natsu ya estás listo tenemos que irnos_- le preguntaba Andrew al pelirosa mientras se acercaba a el

-_A-Ah… si ya termine de guardar mis cosas_- le respondio el Natsu quien no se dio cuenta que Andrew se acercaba a el

-_mmmmmmmm te noto un tanto nervioso… ¿Por qué?_- le preguntaba Andrew al pelirosa

_-B-Bueno la verdad es que hace mucho que no los veo asi que….. De por si me siento raro jejejejeje_- respondía el pelirosa con voz temblorosa

-_Jajajajajajaja….. Si te entiendo ella debe estar más hermosa sin dejar de lado que tal vez tenga un novio… yo también estaría nervioso_- decía Andrew mientras se reía del pelirosa

-_¡cállate!_- le respondio cubriendo su mano con fuego y lanzando una mirada asesina a Andrew

-_¡está bien, está bien!... Yo solo digo es solo una posibilidad no te lo tomes tan a pecho_- respondía Andrew mientras ponía una cara de miedo y al mismo tiempo pensaba –_es tan obvio que estás enamorado que incluso das pena_-

-_¡bueno entonces vámonos!_- le gritaba Natsu mientras mantenía el enojo en su rostro

-_está bien_- le respondía Andrew cuando en ese instante un viento empezó a correr por los alrededores haciendo que ambos DS pierdan el equilibrio

Era Igneel el cual se puso delante de ellos entonces les pregunto

-_con que ya se van… antes de que lo hagan díganme ¿en qué piensan irse?_-

En ese momento una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de ambos mientras se miraban con gesto de "vamos dile" pero era obvio no tenían en que irse los trajo un barco pesquero al cual tuvieron que pagarle una fortuna era obvio que no los iba recoger

_-par de tontos… no pensaron en algo tan elemental_- les decía Igneel al no tener respuesta alguna de ninguno de los dos y continuo

-_bueno suban a mi espalda yo los llevo hasta el otro continente_-

-_¡estás loco no vamos a hacer eso!_- le replico Natsu

-_tiene razón si sales de este lugar acortaras innecesariamente tu vida…. No importa si tenemos que nadar hasta el otro continente estoy seguro que vamos a llegar_- le dijo Andrew a Igneel apoyando a Natsu

-_Jajajajajajaja ¿enserio?…. No me hagan reír ya déjense de tonterías y suban_- les replico Igneel y antes de que lo vuelvan a interrumpir añadió

-_no se preocupen el salir de aquí por unos días es irrelevante… además yo ya cumplí mi misión al enseñarles todo lo que podía….. Ya te lo dije Natsu estoy consciente de la situación asi que déjame ayudarte por última vez_-

Al escuchar esto Natsu solo bajo la cabeza mientras Andrew no decía nada solo miraba a Natsu diciéndole

-_tú decides Natsu_-

Natsu lanzo un suspiro al aire diciendo –_Está bien vamos papá_-

Después de eso se subieron a la espalda de Igneel el cual alzo vuelo y se dirigía al continente donde se encontraba Fiore

Como les dije antes ya habían pasado 1 año y 11 meses desde que ambos DS se fueron de FT y se disponían a volver en este momento sin saber que en FT empezaba una misión muy difícil la cual tenían que enfrentar sin ellos

* * *

Mientras tanto en FT recibían la noticia del maestro era innegable el asombro pero comparado con las sorpresas de hace dos años atrás esta era por mucho menos importante y lo tomaron con calma solo escuchaban al maestro sin decir nada al respecto

-_buenos mis niños la reunión de los miembros de cada grupo será en tres días lo harán en el bosque cerca del Nirvana_- les decía el maestro cuando fue interrumpido por Erza

-_¿Por qué ese lugar maestro?_-

-_parece ser que Tartaros coloco dos bases al borde del bosque…. También se sospecha que hay magia de Zeref sellada en esos lugares pero aún no está confirmado_- le respondio el viejito

-_¿Por qué aún no está confirmado?_- le pregunto Gray

-_el gremio que está haciendo las investigaciones es Blue Pegasus…... El maestro Bob nos dijo que su informe detallado nos llegara a más tardar mañana por la mañana asi que esperaremos eso antes de decidir una estrategia….. Mientras tanto descansen lo mejor posible nos vemos mañana_- les recomendó el maestro mientras se disponía a sentarse en la barra del bar

-_antes de eso maestro una cosa más ¿Qué gremios formaran parte del grupo?_- le preguntaba Erza mientras de su nuca salía una gotita de sudor

-_los gremios son Lamia Scale, Mermaid Hill, Saber Tooth y FT…. Los gremios que obtuvieron los primeros cuatro lugares en el último Daimato Enbu_- le respondio el viejito mientras Erza se sentía totalmente aliviada y al ver su reacción Lucy le dijo

-_parece que no tendremos que lidiar con Ichiya, ni Nichiya no es asi Erza_-

-_si estamos de suerte_- le respondía Erza mientras sonreía

Después de eso todos empezaron a irse de a poco acordando en llegar temprano al gremio para recibir el mensaje de Blue Pegasus la última en irse fue lucy ya que estaba hablando amenamente con Mirajane y Lisanna

Después de salir del gremio la maga estelar se dirigía al su departamento acompañada de Happy el cual no dejaba de hablar sobre la misión a la que irían por alguna extraña razón estaba muy emocionado por eso entonces despertó la curiosidad de la rubia la cual le pregunto

-_¿dime Happy porque te agrada la idea de que tengamos que ir a esta misión?_-

-_es porque tengo un buen presentimiento_- le respondio el felino a Lucy la cual solo sonrio al escuchar la respuesta y siguieron caminando hacia el departamento de la rubia

Una vez llegando al departamento Lucy se cambió de inmediato y se disponía dormir en ese momento intentaba tocar la cama como esperando a sentir que alguien estuviera ahí pero no había nada de repente su buen ánimo cambio y solo se acostó en ella mientras Happy la observaba detenidamente

-_dime Lucy ¿Cuándo crees que regrese Natsu?_- le pregunto el felino azul

Lucy no respondía pero luego miro al felino el cual se acostó a su lado y le dijo con una sonrisa

-_no lo sé pero estoy segura de que volverá antes de que acabe este mes…. Recuerda que el me lo prometió_-

-_¿te gusssssssssta?_- le dijo el felino retorciendo su lengua

-_jajaja…. Siempre me preguntas eso y yo siempre te respondo lo mismo….. No me gusta... "yo lo amo"_- le decía Lucy mientras reía por la pregunta de Happy

-_entonces lucy dime ¿se lo dirás cuando vuelva?_- le pregunto el felino con una mirada seria

Antes de que Lucy le responda alguien tocaba la puerta del departamento entonces la rubia se disponía a abrir preguntando quien era y lo que escucho fue la voz de Wendy. La rubia la hizo pasar de inmediato el motivo por el cual la pequeña maga del cielo vino al departamento de Lucy era que quería dormir con ella ya que mañana tenían que despertarse temprano y Wendy estaba segura que Erza la iba a despertar eso a la maga del cielo no le agradaba porque sabemos que Erza es un tanto exagerada y ella quería evitar eso

Tanto lucy como Happy solo podían reírse ante tal motivo entonces la recibieron en el departamento todos durmieron sumamente apretados en la cama de la maga estelar y conversaron un poco sobre las posibles situaciones que enfrentarían pero estaban optimistas puesto que eran más fuertes que antes y sabían que no fallarían en su misión a lo menos eso pensaban y los cuatros se durmieron con ese pensamiento

Una vez pasada la noche los cuatro se despertaron y fueron inmediatamente al gremio encontrándose con los demás Erza regaño a Wendy porque cuando la fue a buscar ella no se encontraba y no le había dicho nada la maga del cielo solo se disculpaba

Después de eso recibieron el informe de Blue Pegasus al parecer Tartaros realmente tenía dos bases ambas en los extremos del bosque que rodeo algún tiempo atrás al Nirvana en uno de ellos se sentía magia demoniaca la cual era muy parecida a los demonios que Zeref alguna vez creo como Deliora y Lullaby demonios con los que ya habían peleado pero lo que había en la otra base era aún más preocupante la magia que sentía en ese lugar era la misma que las puertas de Eclipse parece que Tartaros aprendió como crear estas puertas y estaban reuniendo magia para activarlas

Sabiendo esto el grupo más fuerte de FT partió rumbo al lugar de encuentro con los otros gremios

Llegaron al lugar dos días después y se reunieron en el medio del bosque del Nirvana allí se encontraron con Jura, Lyon y Cheria por parte de Lamia Scale… Kagura, Milliana y Yukino por parte de Mermaid Hill… Sting, Rogue, Orga y Rufus por parte de Saber Tooth

Hubo diversas reacciones cuando se encontraron como el hecho de que Cheria molestaba a Wendy por lo mucho que había crecido en lo que ha atributos femeninos se refiere o como Kagura era totalmente inofensiva cuando estaba con Erza también lo que más sorprendía era que por alguna razón Sting molestaba mucho a Lucy insistiéndole que sea su novia pero ella lo rechazaba todo el tiempo bueno la razón es obvia pero después de charlar un poco y relajarse empezaron con los detalles de la misión y cuál era el plan que iban a ejecutar

-_bueno como ya sabemos son dos bases en ambos extremos y ahora mismo estamos en el medio del bosque la distancia de aquí hasta las base son de medio dia asi que pienso que lo mejor es que nos dividamos en dos grupos_- decía Jura mientras intentaba tomar el liderato del grupo

-_es una opción pero que pasa si no somos capaces de superar al enemigo con la mitad de nuestra fuerza total_- daba su opinión Rufus no muy optimista por tal plan

-_no lo veo necesario, somos más fuertes que antes lo mejor es dividirnos ellos también deben estar a la mitad de su fuerza total ya que son dos bases_- le respondía Erza a Rufus

- _estoy de acuerdo es mejor atacarlos simultáneamente asi causaremos más pánico en ellos y no sabrán como defenderse apropiadamente_- apoyaba Yukino a Erza y Jura

-_eso si es que ellos no saben que los vamos atacar y dudo mucho eso… lo mejor es pensar que ellos ya nos están esperando_- daba su opinión Rogue

-_según Ichiya-dono mientras hacían la investigación sobre ellos no fueron detectados pueden que nos estén esperando pero no es totalmente seguro que ellos sepan exactamente lo que los va atacar_- argumentaba Jura

_-bueno decidámoslo con una votación_- les sugirió Lucy

De esa manera gano por mayoría la idea de dividirse en dos grupos en el primer grupo estaba formado por FT y Mermaid Hill y el segundo grupo por Saber Tooth y Lamia Scale entonces partieron hacia ambos lugares

El primer grupo se dirigía hacia las puertas que estaban creando Tartaros mientras que el segundo se dirigía hacia los demonios asi comenzó la misión

Medio dia después el segundo grupo llego a la base de Tartaros pero algo extraño pasaba no había seguridad durante todo el camino hacia la base no se encontraron con nadie de Tartaros era obvio que era una trampa pero igual entraron al lugar

Al ingresar lo primero que se encontraron eran personas la cuales parecía que habían perdido la razón estaban totalmente idos entonces de repente algunos empezaron a cambiar y tomaron forma de demonios y comenzaron a atacar a los magos de alguna manera se las arreglaron para poder detener a los demonios transformados pero estos eran muchos entonces Sting Rogue y Jura se alejaron del grupo que peleaba con los demonios pidiéndoles que ganaran tiempo que ellos detendría al que transformaba a las personas en demonios y se adentraron más aun en la base solo había un camino y cuando se encontraron con un viejo el cual estaba sentado en su trono en medio de una gran sala

En la espalda del de viejo se podía observar un mostrador gigante en el cual estaba un demonio muy parecido a Deliora entonces Jura le pregunto al viejo

-_¿tú eres el maestro de Tartaros?_-

El viejo no respondio nada solo apretó un botón el cual abrio el mostrador y el demonio gigante salió en ese momento los que le hicieron frente fueron Sting y Rogue mientras que Jura fue directamente a pelear con el maestro de Tartaros

Ambas peleas simultaneas se tornaron favorables para Jura y los DS poco a poco los acorralaban y en un momento determinado parecía que los habían derrotado a pesar de eso el maestro no decía nada al respecto y eso molestaba mucho a Sting entonces el maestro empezó a reírse frenéticamente y su cuerpo empezó a desprender energía maligna para luego empezar a fusionarse con el demonio dando lugar un nuevo demonio sumamente superior al anterior

Una nueva pelea comenzó pero esta vez los tres magos no eran rivales para este nuevo demonio de todas maneras extremando recursos y con la ayuda de sus sentimientos Sting y Rogue lograron detener al demonio deteniendo la fusión entre este y el maestro de Tartaros

_-¡Jajajajajajaja!_- se reía frenéticamente el viejo

-_¿Qué es tan gracioso?_- le preguntaba Sting un tanto molesto

-_Realmente el amo Zeref tenía razón…. Por algún motivo que no entendíamos los magos se habían vuelto extremadamente fuertes en estos dos últimos años pero nunca supimos la razón…. Díganme ahora me imagino que se dirigirán a la otra base ¿no es verdad?_- decía el viejo mientras seguía riéndose

-_no_- le respondio Jura –_unos magos más poderosos que nosotros deben estar atacando ese lugar en estos momentos-_

-_¿de casualidad son magos de FT?_- les volvió a preguntar el viejo

Un tanto sorprendidos por la pregunta Sting le respondio –_asi es... ustedes están acabados_-

-_Jajajajajajaja…. Entonces cayeron en nuestra trampa_- decía mi el viejo mientras se seguía riendo pero ahora con más intensidad

-_¿Qué estas queriendo decir?_- le preguntaba Sting al viejo mientras lo tomaba por el cuello

-_lo que oyes…. En ese lugar están dos sujetos que son por lo menos tres veces más fuertes que yo… Jajajajajajaja nosotros armamos este teatro para atraer a FT y asi poder matarlos ya que son una gran amenaza para los planes del amo Zeref_- le respondía el viejo a Sting mientras su cuerpo empezaba a deshacerse y volverse polvo

La sorpresa en el grupo era obvia todo era una trampa y estaban a un dia de distancia para advertirles sobre este hecho lo único que podían hacer era intentar llegar lo más antes posible a la otra base para llegar como refuerzos en ese momento fueron al lugar el único que no fue era Orga él se dirigió al pueblo más cercano para informar de esto al consejo y asi ellos también irían al lugar ellos llegarían a la otra base mucho más antes

* * *

Ahora volviendo un poco más atrás nos encontramos con el primer grupo, al igual que con el segundo grupo cuando se acercaban a la base no había nadie por los alrededores ni un solo guardia entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de esto, era una trampa los estaban esperando pero ellos solo se adentraron en la base esperando algún tipo de ataque sorpresa

Después de que ellos entraron a la base se sorprendieron aún más al ver que en el lugar no había nadie ni una sola alma solo dos escaleras las cuales se dirigían a distintos lugares

-_Esto es muy raro_- opinaba Gajeel

-_tienes razón_- lo apoyaba Kagura

En ese momento Lucy se acercó a ambas escaleras luego regreso al grupo diciendo

-_en ambas se puede sentir la magia de Eclipse_-

-_entonces nos dividiremos de nuevo y nos dirigiremos a ambos lugares_- sugirió Erza

-_crees que sea una buena idea no sabemos cuántos enemigos poderosos pueda haber detrás de esas escaleras_- le daba su opinión Yukino

-_puede ser pero aún me parece que es lo mejor_- le respondía Erza a la maga estelar de Mermaid Hill

-_no dudemos más y dividámonos_-les decía la rubia con confianza

-_está bien…. Antes de eso dime lucy ¿en donde sientes con mayor intensidad magia de eclipse?_- le preguntaba la pelirroja a Lucy con una sonrisa por su confianza

-_en la de la izquierda_- le respondía la maga estelar

-_bueno… Gajeel, Gray, Wendy, Lily y Charle ustedes síganme las demás vayan por la otra escalera_- les decía Erza

Entonces asi se dividieron y se dirigieron por ambas escaleras

* * *

Pelea grupo Erza (inicio)

El grupo de Erza empezó a correr por la escalera la cual era bastante larga incluso se sentía interminable por más que corrían no llegaban a ningún lado entonces Erza se detuvo de repente y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar lo miraba con detenimiento y en ese momento Wendy les dijo

-_¡Aquí!_- señalando la pared

En ese momento Gajeel rompió la pared y se abrió un nuevo camino en el cual al fondo había una puerta los magos abrieron dicha puerta y se encontraron con un salón gigantesco en el fondo se podía notar una persona con una túnica blanca la cual estaba para da al fondo como si esperara a alguien en ese momento los miro

-_Vaya se dieron cuenta de inmediato de mi ilusión realmente los magos de FT son muy talentosos_- les decía con una sonrisa

-_¿Quién eres?_- le pregunto Erza

-_discúlpenme por no presentarme mi nombre es Freed soy un ciervo del amo Zeref…._- les respondía el hombre mientras levantaba su mano y les mostraba un símbolo conocido para los magos

El símbolo era la cruz que solo tenían los magos santos la sorpresa en el grupo era evidente no lo podían creer entonces Erza le pregunto

-_¿De dónde sacaste ese símbolo?_-

-_jejeje pequeños ignorantes…. Bueno les diré soy un mago santo mejor conocido como el cuarto Dios de Ishbal Freed el creador_- les decía mientras sonreía

En ese momento empezaron a aparecer un sinfín de demonios por todo el lugar los cuales rodeaban al grupo, Wendy reforzó a sus amigos con su magia de apoyo y Erza saco varios escudos con los cuales cubrió por todos lados a Wendy y Charle mientras Lily se transformó parándose delante de los escudos

-_Wendy te dejo la curación a ti_- le decía Erza

-_Hi_- le respondía la maga del cielo mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a reunir energía mágica

Después de eso Gajeel entro en el modo Dragon Force cubriendo su cuerpo con escamas de hierro y empezó a atacar a los demonios que eran creados

Gray por otro lado empezaba a crear figuras de hielo las cuales tenían movilidad propia y empezaron a congelar a todos los demonios creados

Algunos demonios también intentaban atacar los escudos pero estos eran detenidos por Lily quien poco a poco era mermado por los demonios entonces tanto Gray como Gajeel lo ayudaban y los tres defendían a Wendy

Por otro lado Erza se reequipo con su Armadura del Purgatorio y se dirigió directamente hacia Freed el cual estaba dispuesto a recibir directamente el ataque de Erza pero en un instante se dio cuenta de algo raro y lo esquivo por poco sintiendo un corte en el estomago

-_aura sagrada_- le dijo Freed a Erza

-_asi es….. La información que recibimos era correcta la mayoría de los sirvientes de Zeref son demonios y por naturaleza la magia sagrada les afecta_- le respondía Erza

-_pequeña tonta no me subestimes_-

En ese instante se vio con un clon de Freed apareció por debajo de Erza el cual inmediatamente la golpeo transformando su mano en una garra de demonio el cual destrozo por completo la armadura de Erza y por ende parte de su abdomen

En ese instante uno de los escudos desapareció y un aura curativa empezó a cubrir a Erza la cual regenero su herida de inmediato como si nada hubiera pasado una vez curada el escudo nuevamente apareció y tomo el lugar que tenía antes

-_vaya es una maga curadora… su velocidad para curar las heridas es algo irreal…. Maravilloso el amo Zeref tenía razón ustedes son formidables sobrepasaron por mucho el nivel de un mago normal de esta época entonces me lo tendré que tomar más enserio_- después de decir eso los demonios creados desaparecieron y aparecieron tres clones de el mismo

Cada clon se dirigía a los magos entonces cada uno empezó una pelea independiente Erza derroto inmediatamente al clon que la ataco y se dirigió al principal reequipándose con Benitosakura para acabar de una vez la pelea pero Freed esquivaba fácilmente sus ataques

En un momento dado tanto Gray como Gajeel fueron lanzados hacia las paredes después de que se pararon un sello mágico apareció en el pecho de ambos y de repente se desmayaron

-_¿Qué está pasando?_-Le pregunto Erza a Freed

-_es magia selladora…. Es un tipo de magia que yo cree no se van a despertar hasta de un dia supongo…... Ellos están acabados_- entonces los clones se disponían a matar a ambos pero de repente los escudos que rodeaban a Wendy cubrieron a los dos magos y empezaron brillar intensamente después de eso ambos clones desaparecieron

-_ella domina mejor que yo la magia sagrada es interesante ¿no te parece?_- le decía Erza a Freed con tono de sarcasmo

Al escuchar tales palabras el enojo en Freed fue intenso estaba realmente molesto de pronto desapareció y apareció en frente de Wendy

-_tu eres la más peligrosa aquí ¡muere!_- decía Freed mientras transformaba su mano en la garra de un demonio y se disponía a atacar a Wendy pero antes de que la golpeara Erza se puso en medio defendiéndola siendo herida gravemente

-_¡qué velocidad! realmente las habilidades físicas de Titania son peligrosas_- pensaba Freed

-_Lily, Wendy salgan de aquí rápido_- le decía Erza mientras tocia sangre

-_¡No!_- le respondía -_yo también soy parte del grupo_-

En ese momento Freed volvió a aparecer delante de Wendy el cual la golpeo y la mando volando junto con Charle, Lily quien estaba bastante cansado detuvo la caída de Wendy pero en ese momento Wendy mandaba aura curativa hacia Erza

Esto molesto aún más a Freed el cual se dirigió directamente hacia Wendy y Lily –_¡ahora mueran!_-

-_¡Wendy!_- gritaba Erza pero antes de que Freed atacara a Wendy se escuchó un estruendo

Cuando se dieron cuenta el techo del salon estaba roto y había la imagen borrosa de un joven el cual expulsaba una magia conocida para los magos de FT

El rostro de sorpresa en Wendy y Erza era grande mientras Freed lo miraba con curiosidad

-_¡Tu estas muerto!_- grito el joven

* * *

Pelea grupo Lucy (inicio)

Volviendo un poco atrás esta vez nos encontramos con el grupo de Lucy las cuales estaban corriendo por las escaleras entonces llegaron hacían una puerta la abrieron y lo que vieron era a un hombre con una túnica blanca dándoles la espalda a ellas el cual tenía el símbolo de los magos santos ni bien entraron las chicas al salón el hombre se dio la vuelta y las miro detenidamente

-_Vaya vaya un grupo de mujeres… esto en verdad no me lo esperaba_- les decía el hombre

-_¿Quién eres?_- le pregunto Kagura

Pero el hombre no respondio solo lanzo un poco de energía directamente hacia ellas en ese momento todas esquivaron el ataque a lo que el hombre solo aplaudía

-_muy bien señoritas son muy habilidosas déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Haramashi…... mejor conocido como el tercer dios de Ishbal Haramashi el inmortal_- entonces hubo una ligera sorpresa en las chicas

-_asi que era cierto que algunos magos santos se corrompieron con Zeref… que lamentable_- le decía Kagura

-_jajaja una niña juzgándome que hilarante…. Bueno demuéstrenme lo que pueden hacer_- en ese momento el Haramashi se quitaba su túnica

Kagura empezó a usar su magia de gravedad la cual puso directamente sobre el cuerpo del mago santo en ese momento Lucy invoco a Géminis he hizo que copiara su cuerpo después de eso empezaron recitar el verso para invocar el Urano Metoria mientras que Yukino invoco al treceavo espíritu del zodíaco Ophiuchus el cual reunía energía en su boca y ambas atacaron directamente a Haramashi el cual no intento esquivar el ataque

Una vez recibido el ataque Kagura desenvaino su espada y fue a atacar directamente al mago santo pero este solo se defendió con su brazo el cual fue cortado por Kagura pero esta fue tomada por el cuello por Haramashi con su otro brazo

-_me sorprenden niñas… pero esto es nada_- en ese momento el mago empezó a regenerarse como si nada incluso su brazo cortado se regenero y después de eso lanzo a Kagura hacia donde estaban las otras chicas

Kagura se notaba extremadamente cansada entonces le pregunto -_¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste?_-

-_es parte de mi magia de absorción soy capaz de absorber la energía vital de mis oponentes para reponer la mía_- decía Haramashi sonriendo

Después de escuchar eso alguien apareció por la espalda de Haramashi era Milliana la cual envolvió el cuerpo del mago con sus cuerdas anuladoras de magia pero grande fue sorpresa al darse cuenta de que el cuerpo que envolvió era una proyección mental. En ese momento el mago apareció por la espalda de Milliana lanzándola con una patada hacia las chicas

-_Kagura, Milliana necesito que ganen tiempo para que reúna magia_- les decía Lucy a ambas las cuales asintieron con la cabeza

Entonces ambas atacaron a Haramashi y el solo las esquivaba pero rápidamente las tomo por sus cuellos y las debilito hasta el punto de desmayarlas después de eso las lanzo lejos de él y se dirigió hacia Lucy la cual solo estaba inmóvil reuniendo energía mágica

De pronto aparecieron Loke y Capricorn los cuales empezaron a pelear con Haramashi esta vez un poco más parejo pero Haramashi los derroto solo reforzando su cuerpo con un poco de energía demoniaca y antes de que fueran totalmente atacados con tal energía Lucy cerró sus puertas para luego sacar una llave de diamante

-_Yukino ponte en mi espalda esto puede ser peligroso_- dijo la rubia y Yukino le hizo caso

-_¡puerta del rey ábrete!_- grito lucy

En ese momento un espíritu nuevo apareció no era más que el rey de lo espíritus estelares el más sorprendido al ver eso era Haramashi quien le dijo a Lucy

-_dime niña tu eres la hija de Layla Kornzern ¿no es verdad?... si lo supe en cuanto te vi eres idéntica a ella además el mismo talento con la magia…. No tuve el gusto de ser yo quien la matara pero veo que lo voy a hacer con su hija_-

-_¡Bastardo!_- gritaba Lucy mientras chasqueaba los dedos

Unas líneas doradas aparecieron en los brazos y piernas de Haramashi entonces el mago con cara de susto grito

-_¿¡que es esto!?_-

-_son supresores de magia y energía en si te dejan como un bebe indefenso por unos minutos…... te los pusieron mis espíritus antes de que se fueran_- decía Lucy mientras mostraba una ligera sonrisa

-_bien viejo bigotón acabalo_- le dijo lucy al rey de los espíritus

-_está bien amiga_- le respondio este partiendo el cuerpo de Haramashi por la mitad

Después de eso el cuerpo de Haramashi cayó al piso mientras el Rey desapareció felicitando a Lucy por su victoria en ese momento Lucy estaba a punto de desmayarse por haber utilizado tanta energía mágica pero Yukino la apoyo en ella también felicitándola en ese momento todo se tornó negro por unos segundos y cuando el ambiente volvió a la normalidad el que apareció fue Haramashi sosteniéndola del cuello y Yukino estaba desmayada en el piso pero esta vez Haramashi estaba diferente tenia forma de un demonio y parecía como si hubiera perdido la razón

Lanzo a Lucy hacia una pared y la empezó a golpear por todos lados la maga solo daba gritos de dolor, después de desahogar su rabia en la maga estelar este empezó a reunir energía demoniaca en sus manos apuntando a Lucy para luego lanzarla sobre ella

-_¡muere!_- decía Haramashi mientras lanzaba la energía

Hubo una fuerte explosión en el salón en ese momento todo se empezó a aclarar y se veía a un joven parado delante de Lucy, Happy que solo miraba como se daban las cosas y no se podía mover por el susto puso una cara de asombro al ver quien estaba parado delante de la maga estelar. Haramashi lo veía con detenimiento y se dio cuenta de que ese joven protegió a Lucy en ese momento se puso en guardia

El joven no decía palabra alguna solo se notaba como una espeluznante magia de fuego salía por su cuerpo y este se lanzó hacia Haramashi con un odio intenso

* * *

bueno lectores aqui acaba este cap me imagino que ya saben quienes se juntaron en las peleas espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si tienen algo que no le haya gustado ocritica constructiva es bien recibida

* * *

AnikaSukino 5d aqui esta la continuacion que bueno que te gusto la historia del dragon la verdad no estaba seguro si lo hice bien pero bueno asi se acoplo espero que te guste este cap nos vemos

Lelouch Alexis Akatsuki aqui esta la continuacion espero que te guste

nalu1234 muy buena idea la verdad estaba pensando algo parecido para el final creo que esta algo predecible la historia pero bueno muy buen aporte gracias espero que te guste este cap


	7. Chapter 7

bueno aqui esta la continuacion espero que les guste y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse su tiempo al leerlo que lo difruten

* * *

Capítulo 7

El regreso de los dos Dragon Slayers (1ra parte)

Ya habían pasados tres días desde ambos DS salieron del límite del mundo de fuego en el lomo de Igneel quien increíblemente se mantuvo volando durante todo ese tiempo sin parar sin darse cuenta los DS ya se encontraban a unos 200m de Hargeon el principal puerto de Fiore de repente Igneel se detuvo

-_bueno par de tontos hasta aquí llego yo si me acerco más causare pánico en la gente asi que los voy a lanzar… prepárense_-

Les decía Igneel e inmediatamente agarro a ambos DS en sus manos y los lanzo lo más fuerte que pudo mientras se podía escuchar el grito de ambos

-_¡qué te pasa cabron!_-

Igneel solo se reía al ver su reacción luego puso una cara de tristeza

-_Adiós hijo… cuídate_- decía Igneel mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía al límite del mundo de fuego

Mientras tanto ambos DS se acercaban cada vez más al suelo del puerto entonces ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo

-_¡Dragon Form!_- un instante antes de caer al suelo y de esa forma amortiguaron la caída y después desactivaron su magia

Todo ocurrió en un instante y nadie de las personas alrededor se dio cuenta de lo que paso entonces

-_¡aterrizaje exitoso!_- dijo Andrew mientras Natsu se daba la vuelta para despedirse de Igneel

Pero cuando lo hizo Igneel ya no estaba ahí la reacción de Natsu fue algo sorpresiva no se molestó ni grito nada solo sonrio al cielo diciendo

-_espero poder verte de nuevo papa_-

Bueno asi fue como llegaron al puerto inmediatamente después se fueron al primer restaurante que encontraron aún tenían un poco de dinero de lo que les quedo de dos años atrás entonces pidieron dos buffets de todo lo que puedan comer

-_¡al fin comida de verdad!_- decía Natsu y comenzó a tragar un pierna de pavo

Por otro lado Andrew estaba un poco más tranquilo y le reclamaba

-_¡por favor Natsu! Sé que no comemos algo decente hace tiempo pero ten algo de modales_-

- -_ero –si –sta –eli-oso_- le respondía el pelirosa con la boca llena

Bueno terminaron de comer y descansaron un momento pensando que aún tenía que montar un tren para llegar a Magnolia el rostro de Natsu obtuvo pánico al recordar esa tortura cuando de repente entraron dos guardias al restaurante hablando de algo que llamo la atención de ambos DS

* * *

Conversación Guardias

_-parece ser que está ocurriendo algo aquí cerca de este bosque-_

_-si yo también escuche lo mismo… dicen que varios gremios mágicos estaban rondado por los alrededores-_

_-si también escuche reportes de que magia extraña estaba emanando del bosque-_

_-¡ah! Si ya recuerdo uno de los gremios es FT el último ganador del Daimato Enbu-_

_-¿enserio?... entonces debe ser algo realmente grande y peligroso lo que ocurre en el bosque-_

_-aún recuerdo como era FT hace tiempo destruían todo pero siempre cumplían con su misión espero que esta vez se midan un poco-_

Fin Conversación Guardias

* * *

Natsu y Andrew solo podían sonreír al escuchar tal conversación pero de repente Andrew sintió algo que lo perturbo y salió corriendo del restaurante asustando a los presentes

Estando afuera Andrew miraba al cielo como si tratara de encontrar algo en ese momento se le acerco Natsu quien le pregunto

-_¿Qué te pasa?_-

-_E-Es Acnologia_- le respondio Andrew perturbando al pelirosa

-_¿Cómo que Acnologia?_- le preguntaba Natsu

-_si puedo sentirlo está volando en dirección a ese bosque_- le respondía Andrew señalando el bosque que estaba detrás del restaurante

Al escuchar eso Natsu entro de golpe al restaurante y se acercó a los guardias preguntándoles con susto

-_disculpen pero ¿díganme en qué lugar están los de FT haciendo esa misión?_-

-_ah… si… es en el bosque aquí atrás_- le respondio el guardia

Al escuchar eso Natsu salió nuevamente corriendo en dirección al bosque

-_¡vamos!_- le dijo a Andrew quien entendió directamente a lo que Natsu se refería

Ambos estaban entrando al bosque y en un determinado momento ambos se helaron al sentir que la magia de Zeref estaba por todo el lugar entonces corrieron con más fuerza y lo primero que vieron era un enorme edificio por debajo de ellos

-_Eclipse_- dijo Natsu sorprendiendo a Andrew

-_T-Tienes razón… pero eso no es todo dos magos sumamente poderoso se encuentran dentro además estas presencias son de….._- decía Andrew mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el pelirosa

Cuando lo vio Natsu se encontraba totalmente furioso y se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el lado derecho del edificio mientras que Andrew se fue hacia el lado izquierdo y ambos entraron al edificio

* * *

Pelea grupo Erza (final)

-_¡Tu estas muerto!_- grito el joven

El joven que apareció en el techo era Andrew que estaba viendo lo que pasaba con detenimiento en ese momento inmediatamente bajo y se acercó a Wendy y Lily entregándoles su bolso y luego se alejó de ellos diciendo

-_Wendy… busca en mi bolso debe haber un botella de curación mágica tómatela cura a Erza y salgan todos de aquí_-

Después de eso Freed se acercó a Andrew intentando golpearlo pero Andrew esquivo el golpe fácilmente y de una patada mando a volar hacia una de las paredes

-_p-pero Andrew_- le replica la maga del cielo

-_¡solo hazlo Wendy!... no quiero contenerme más_- le respondio Andrew mientras unas escamas negras con tonos azules empezaban a parecer en el rostro de Andrew que inmediatamente se dirigió hacia Freed para golpearlo

Mientras Freed y Andrew intercambiaban golpes, Wendy tomaba el contenido de la botella empezó a curar un poco a Lily y a Erza la cual estaba un tanto deprimida luego se dirigieron hacia donde estaban Gray y Gajeel desmayados

Se disponían a salir del salón de repente se vio como Andrew era lanzado por Freed el cual expulsaba gran cantidad de magia demoniaca

-_¡Andrew!_- gritaba la pequeña maga del cielo

-_vámonos Wendy_- le decía Erza

-_p-pero Andrew esta…_- decía la Wendy mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla

-_mira con cuidado_- le decía Erza mientras Andrew se ponía de pie sin ningún rasguño-_ si nos quedamos solo lo perjudicaremos_-

Entonces Wendy se decidió por salir del salón mientras aun miraba a Andrew el cual al darse cuenta de la mirada de la pequeña le sonrio

-_no pude reconocer a Andrew el cambio es radical….. Se volvió tan fuerte_-pensaba la pelirroja mientras dejaban el salón y se dirigían a la entrada del edificio

-_sabes acabas de hacer algo totalmente inútil… después de que te mate iré por esos insectos… me estás dando más trabajo_- le decía Freed a Andrew mientras sonreía

-_dime tu eres un dios de Ishbal ¿verdad?_- le preguntaba Andrew mientras dejaba de usar magia

-_si es cierto soy el cuarto_- decía Freed mientras se sorprendía un poco por lo que hacia Andrew

-_dime ¿Qué tanta es la diferencia de poder con los demás?_- le decía Andrew mientras se sacaba su chaqueta y la colocaba cerca de la pared

-_mmmmmmmm… con el tercero la diferencia no es tanta aunque debo admitir que es más fuerte que yo en tanto a los otros esos son unos monstruos literalmente, ya no son humanos aunque tengan esa apariencia_- le respondía Freed mientras reunía poder mágico en su cuerpo

-_ahora la última ¿Por qué respondiste todas mis preguntas y no me atacaste mientras hacía todo esto?_- decía Andrew mientras se paraba en frente de Freed

-_porque cuando apareciste me amenazaste de muerte… entonces yo quiero que sepas todo lo que quieras antes de yo te mate a ti_- le respondía Freed mientras liberaba todo el poder mágico en su cuerpo transformándose en un demonio

Andrew no dijo nada sobre el tema mientras observaba detenidamente lo quie pasaba en el cuerpo de Freed entonces solo pronuncio dos palabras

-_Dragon Form_-

Entonces una armadura de color marfil empezaba a cubrir el cuerpo de Andrew la cual tomaba una forma de pequeño dragón

Entonces ambos comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en un principio el único que atacaba era Freed y Andrew solo se defendía o esquivaba los golpes esto molestaba de sobre manera a Freed entonces aumento la fuerza de sus golpes dándole unos cuantos a Andrew mándalo a volar

-_Te voy a dar un poco más de información extra niño… sabes que es el poder que estoy usando-_ le decía Freed a Andrew con tono de soberbia

-_Acabas de poseer al demonio Asmodeo uno de los 4 reyes demonio ¿verdad?_- le respondía Andrew quien se paraba como si nada hubiera pasado claro su armadura estaba dañada pero esta empezaba a regenerarse sin esfuerzo

-_vaya estas muy bien informado_- le seguía diciendo Freed con soberbia pero por dentro estaba totalmente asustado pensando –_le di un golpe con toda la magia demoniaca que puedo almacenar en mi pero aun asi no le hizo nada ¿Qué rayos es el?_-

En ese momento en un instante Andrew apareció delante de Freed quien no se dio cuenta de ello

-_Etherion no Teken_- Andrew le dio un golpe en el estómago a Freed el cual calo hondo en el escupiendo sangre de inmediato retrocediendo y arrodillándose

-_ese es un poder que no puedes controlar ¿verdad?_- le decía Andrew mientras lo miraba detenidamente

-_¡Cállate!_- respondía Freed mientras intentaba pararse –_soy un dios de Ishbal un insecto como tú no va a humillar_-

Entonces se veía como unos clones del mismo aparecían por el salón y atacaban simultáneamente a Andrew

Este los esquivaba con facilidad y uno por uno los fue eliminando hasta que solo un clon lo toco en el brazo izquierdo Andrew sintió algo raro entonces libero su armadura de dicho brazo en el cual apareció un sello

-_jajaja…. Ya selle tu poder mágico ahora es tu turno de ser humillado_- le decía Freed mientras se reía

Entonces el verdadero se abalanzo sobre Andrew el cual seguía esquivando sus golpes y de pronto Andrew retrocedió de golpe

-_Etherion no Hokuo_- Andrew lanzo un rugido sumamente poderoso el cual Freed no tuvo tiempo ni de esquivar lo recibió directamente quedando tirado en el piso sin poder moverse

-_ya acabo… señor Dios de Ishbal_- le decía Andrew mientras se acercaba lentamente a el

-_¿¡cómo es posible que aun puedas usar magia!?... yo selle tu poder mágico_- le decía Freed mientras intentaba pararse de nuevo

-_es simple esta armadura que ves no es magia… pero depende de ella para su activación esta armadura es bastante simple toma mi poder mágico y lo transforma en fuerza haciendo que me parezca a un dragón lo más cercano posible sin perder el control sobre mí mismo_- le explicaba Andrew mientras miraba con lastima a Freed -_yo me di cuenta de que tus clones eran selladores de magia entonces solo deje de usar magia en mi brazo y eso hizo tu hechizo solo afecte a mi brazo y no a mi cuerpo entero_-

En ese momento Freed empezó a desbordar magia demoniaca era evidente ya no lo podía controlar de repente salió un demonio el cual miro a Andrew y luego empezó a devorar el cuerpo de Freed que solo reía desesperadamente

-_es cierto yo no puedo dominar mi poder por completo pero los demás dioses si los dominan completamente prepárate en nombre del amo Zeref ellos te van a matar por mí_- diciendo esto Freed fue consumido por el demonio Asmodeo es cual después desapareció dejando solo a Andrew en el salón

Después de eso Andrew solo salió del salón, se dirigió hacia la puerta ya no usaba el Dragon Form se encontró con Wendy y Erza pero antes de que pudieran hablar se oyó un estruendo en el lado derecho del edificio todo el lado desapareció entonces la mirada de Andrew se cambió a asombro al ver que en el cielo estaban otro rey demonio y un pequeño dragón rojo volando y peleando de manera desenfrenada entonces Andrew comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras gritaba

-_¡Wendy acompáñame!_-

Inmediatamente Wendy lo siguió y Erza se quedó cuidando a Gray y Gajeel junto con Charle y Lily

* * *

Pelea grupo Lucy (Final)

El joven no decía palabra alguna solo se notaba como una espeluznante magia de fuego salía por su cuerpo y este se lanzó hacia Haramashi con un odio intenso

-_¡Natsu!_- grito Happy mientras tenia sentimientos encontrados al verlo ya que se sentía contento por eso pero la magia de fuego que el emanaba le daba miedo

Después de darle un golpe en el rostro a Haramashi Natsu miro a Happy entonces le presión que emanaba de su magia bajo mientras le decía

_-¡Happy saca a Lucy a las demás de aquí rápido!_- inmediatamente Happy voló para cargar el cuerpo de Lucy quien había perdido la conciencia antes de darse cuenta que Natsu la había salvado pero justo cuando Happy llegaba junto con la rubia Haramashi apareció repentinamente en su delante dándole un golpe lo cual hizo que Happy perdiera la conciencia

Natsu al ver eso aumento aún más su rabia y nuevamente se dirigió hacia Haramashi pero este lo esquivo y le devolvió el golpe que recibió ase un momento intentando que el pelirosa saliera volando pero esto no paso ya que Natsu freno el impulso del golpe con sus pies

-_¡maravilloso!... hace mucho que no enfrentaba ante alguien tan poderoso… la magia que expulsa tu cuerpo es magnífica…déjame presentarme soy un mago santo el tercer dios de Ishbal Haramashi el inmortal_- decía el mago santo mientras que Natsu dejaba de expulsar la magia de fuego que cubría su cuerpo

-_eso es muéstrame ese poder tan maravilloso que posees_- seguía Haramashi mientras que Natsu solo pronuncio

-_Dragon Form_-

En ese momento el cuerpo de Natsu fue cubierto por una armadura de fuego la cual tomaba forma de un pequeño dragón el cual se dirigió directamente hacia Haramashi, le daba golpes por todos lados su velocidad era increíble entonces –_Karyou no Teken_- el pelirosa le dio un golpe directo en todo el estómago haciendo que Haramashi se arrodillara y empezara a lanzar carcajadas de felicidad

Se podía como el cuerpo de demonio de Haramashi tenía quemaduras por todos lados era obvio los golpes de Natsu lo quemaron pero aun asi el mago santo no paraba de reír

-_Jajajajajajaja... solo me queda esto por hacer si no me vas a matar_-

En ese instante una mayor cantidad de magia demoniaca cubría el cuerpo de Haramashi regenerando su cuerpo mientras que Natsu sentía que su cuerpo estaba un tanto extraño y empezaba a mirarse como si algo le faltara

-_te diste cuenta verdad_- le decía Haramashi mientras dejaba de reír –_aun asi deja que te explique por favor… para empezar yo estoy poseyendo el cuerpo de un Rey demonio Serafall el cual es experto en magias de apoyo como lo domino por completo hice que la magia del demonio se fusionara con la mía la cual es absorber la energía vital de mis enemigos pero esta vez es mejor porque ya no tengo la necesidad de tocarlos solo mi magia a mi alrededor va absorber tu vitalidad estas perdió DS_-

Natsu solo estaba escuchaba lo que Haramashi le decía sin decir nada al respecto pero un instante Haramashi empezó al golpear al pelirosa el cual también daba golpes y se veía como poco a poco el mago santo iba mermando a Natsu

-_Diabolic Charge_- el mago santo juntaba magia demoniaca en sus manos y la lanzo hacia Natsu todo fue tan repentino que Natsu no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo

-_Karyou no Hokuo_- el pelirosa lanzo su rugido justo antes de que el ataque de Haramashi impactara produciendo una explosión la cual recibió Natsu

Después de que el polvo se despejara se podía ver como la armadura de Natsu se deshacía de a poco se arrodillo en el suelo agarrándose la cabeza como si algo interfiriera con el

-_mmm… asi que todavía no controlas ese poder con razón no decías palabra alguna estabas peleando en tu interior con ese dragón tuyo ¿no es verdad?_- le decía Haramashi mientras este empezaba a reírse a carcajadas de nuevo

En ese momento Haramashi dejo al pelirosa y se acercó a Lucy, la tomo del cuello nuevamente y puso una mano cerca de su pecho apuntando a su corazón

-_ese niño al final no pudo salvarte… es una pena pero bueno, sabes yo deseaba con creces poder matar tu madre pero las cosas no se dieron como yo quería… supongo que me tendré que conformar contigo_- le decía el mago santo a una desmayada Lucy

* * *

Pov Natsu y su dragón interno

_-vamos niño ya te dije que hace un año que no tienes lo necesario para controlar mi poder por completo-_

_-¡cállate Ophis! Yo sé que puedo derrotarlo sin tu ayuda-_

_-Enserio pues lo dudo Serafall el rey demonio está totalmente bajo el control de ese tipo y te quita tu energía vital a este paso terminaras desmayado antes de que puedas matarlo-_

_…_

_-viste no puedes derrotarlo…. Pero no te preocupes niño te daré el poder para derrotarlo, pero no te aseguro que tus amigos no vayan a morir-_

_-está bien yo me encargo de eso-_

Final pov Natsu y su dragón interno

* * *

De repente Natsu se paró totalmente inconsciente y volvió a expulsar llamas por su cuerpo de repente una explosión estallo por todo el salón la que cubría tanto a Haramashi y Lucy ambos salieron volando y justo antes de que Lucy cayera al suelo la que la capturo era Kagura quien se había despertado minutos antes

La recostó en el piso junto con las otras chicas inconscientes y se paró delante de ellas mirando lo que pasaba mientras su cuerpo temblaba por el miedo de ver a Natsu

Después de que el polvo levantado se disipara se veía a Natsu cubierto nuevamente con su armadura pero sin conciencia justo en ese momento se paró Haramashi en su delante mirándolo seriamente

-_esto está mal… no pensé que se dejara consumir por el dragón… tengo que matarlo antes de que el me mate a mi_-

El mago santo lanzo su Diabolic Charge directamente al pelirosa inconsciente pero este solo hizo que las llamas de su armadura se expandieran cubriendo el ataque de Haramashi y quemándolo al instante

Inmediatamente después el pelirosa se acercó al mago santo en un instante dándole un golpe en el estómago el cual hizo que Haramashi se elevara luego –_Karyou no Hokuo_- susurro Natsu el cual lanzo un rugió de fuego que cubría todo el salón. El ataque era tan fuerte que destrozo el techo del lugar junto con Haramashi el cual tenía todo el cuerpo quemado justo después Natsu se le acerco dándole varios golpes los cuales debilitaban poco a poco al mago santo

Haramashi también intentaba golpearlo pero el calor que expulsaba la armadura era tan intenso que solo conseguía que sus manos fueran quemadas y en un instante el inconsciente pelirosa tomo por el cuello a Haramashi de la misma forma en la que el tomo por el cuello a Lucy

Haramashi quien ya había perdido todo ánimo para continuar peleando le dijo al pelirosa mientras se reía

-_jajaja… en verdad no me imagine que dejaras que ese dragón te controlara… me pregunto si serás capaz de suprimirlo antes de que mates a tus amigos_-

En ese momento se veía como la mano del pelirosa atravesaba el corazón de Haramashi matándolo al instante

* * *

Pov normal

Después de ver la explosión en el salón donde se encontraba el grupo Lucy, Andrew y Wendy se dirigieron al lugar de inmediato al llegar vieron como como Natsu en su armadura de fuego tomaba por el cuello a Haramashi

-_era tan fuerte que tuvo que ceder ante su dragón… estos es malo si pierde el control aquí no se si pueda detenerlo_- pensaba Andrew mientras se tocaba la espalda

En ese momento sin mirar lo que pasaba alrededor Wendy fue directamente donde Kagura estaba parada de inmediato se puso a curar a Lucy quien era la más lastimada y mientras lo hacía retomaba su vista al pelirosa con su armadura entonces tanto Kagura como Wendy se estremecieron al ver como Natsu atravesaba el corazón del mago santo

-_¡Wendy cura lo más rápido posible a Lucy por lo menos que se capaz de moverse por sí sola!_- le gritaba Andrew a Wendy mientras no quitaba la vista del pelirosa quien solo soltó el cuerpo sin vida de Haramashi y se quedó ahí parado sin hacer ni decir nada

Una vez que el cuerpo choco con el piso este comenzó a ser devorado por un demonio que apareció instantáneamente y se fue de la misma forma al haber terminado su cometido

-_solo se va quedar ahí parado… mmm puede que esté intentando controlarlo después de todo pero aún estoy es muy riesgoso… aun asi si me fijo en las chicas ninguna tiene quemaduras o algo que se le parezca realmente tiene que estar controlándolo… ¡vamos Natsu tu puedes!_- pensaba Andrew cuando de repente la armadura de Natsu empezó a desprender llamas sumamente poderosas mientras este se agarraba la cabeza y perdía el equilibrio cayendo al suelo una vez en el piso este empezaba a dar gritos de dolor los cuales despertaron a Lucy

-_W-Wendy ¿¡qué está pasando!?_- pregunto la maga estelar mientras se despertaba pero inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba en el salón destruido

Después de ver y escuchar los gritos del pelirosa Lucy intento pararse mientras era ayudad por Kagura entonces ambas se acercaron a Andrew

_-¡ese es Natsu ¿verdad?... ¿qué está pasando Andrew?!_- le decía la maga estelar mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie

-_si es el… este no es momento para que te explique a detalle pero ahora mismo Natsu está intentando controlar todo este poder pero aun parece que falta algo_- le respondía Andrew

-_¿pero cómo pasó todo esto?_-

-_no lo sé a detalle… si te fijas bien el enemigo con el que peleaban ya no está aquí lo único que me puedo imaginar es que algo malo te estaba pasando y Natsu perdió el poco control que tenía sobre sí mismo_-

En ese instante Natsu dejo de dar los gritos de dolor y miro fijamente y Lucy, al darse cuenta de esto la maga estelar empezó a caminar hacia pero fue detenida por Kagura

-_no te acerques a él, es muy peligroso ase rato vimos como mataba a Haramashi sin piedad, date cuenta no tiene control sobre sí mismo_-

-_eso no es verdad_- le respondía Lucy mientras hacía que Kagura la soltara –_si hizo eso es por mi culpa por no saber cuidarme por mi misma yo le cause esto entonces yo lo detendré_-

Ante tal declaración Kagura solo la dejo ir, mientras se acercaba la maga estelar le decía

-_Natsu por favor detente… mira estoy bien no es necesario que sigas con esto… ¡por favor perdóname! No quería que esto pasara ni bien llegaras de tu entrenamiento… no quiero verte asi por favor para esto y volvamos al gremio por favor_-

Mientras decía todo eso Lucy era envuelta en las llamas de Natsu pero estas no la quemaban solo la envolvían como si la protegieran entonces Lucy solo lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo

-_L-L-L-Lucy…_- respondía el pelirosa mientras se podía ver como la armadura de fuego desaparecía y Natsu caía inconsciente sobre el hombro de Lucy mientras ambos se sentaban

* * *

Pov Natsu y su dragón

_-vaya niño ya veo que eres capaz de controlar un poco mi poder liberado pero aun no eres capaz de manifestar tu conciencia…... Es obvio solo yo puedo hacer eso-_

_-no me importa eso acabo de ver que ella está bien incluso estando asi soy capaz de escuchar su voz… cumplí con lo que quería-_

_-jajaja si ya vi eso… asi que ella es la respuesta a lo que te pregunte hace un año… está bien Natsu te voy a dar control de mi poder y yo Ophis el primer rey dragón te voy a ayudar a proteger lo que más amas en este mundo-_

Final pov Natsu y su dragón

* * *

Después de que Natsu se calmó Wendy lo estaba tratando de curar pero no había efecto alguno a pesar de que ya no tenía heridas en su cuerpo el seguía inconsciente por otro lado todos se reunieron hay incluyendo a Erza y los demás que habían recuperado el conocimiento pero aún seguían sin poder usar magia

Lucy que estaba sentada al lado de Natsu solo derrama lágrimas al ver en tal estado al pelirosa y no dejaba de culparse por lo que sucedió reprochándose a sí misma que era débil después de un rato Andrew se le acerco

-_basta Lucy no te culpes más… en todo caso yo soy el culpable no pudimos completar el entrenamiento de el a tiempo… y por eso le paso esto_-

De repente Andrew miro al cielo con susto inmediatamente un fuerte viento empezaba a correr por el lugar el cual hacia que todos pierdan el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo

-_¡todos váyanse ahora!_- les grito Andrew mientras activaba el Dragon Form

En ese momento un monstruo conocido apareció delante de ellos

-_¡Acnologia!_- grito Erza mientras ponía cara de susto

-_¡que están esperando váyanse yo lo detendré por el momento!_- les gritaba Andrew pero ninguno se movía incluso se preparaban para pelear

-_¡no sean tontos si se quedan morirán peor aún Natsu morirá y él es el único que puede detener a Zeref asi que váyanse rápido!_-

-_Tal vez no sepas esto aún porque eres un miembro nuevo pero en FT no abandonamos a los amigos_- le decía Erza mientras se paraba a su lado

Al escuchar eso Andrew bajo la cabeza –_Ja y díganme en que momento yo los considere mis amigos… ahora ya saben lo que pienso asi que váyanse_-

Todos entendieron la intención de Andrew al decir eso asi que Lily cargo en sus brazos a Natsu y todos salieron del lugar menos Wendy la cual se paró a su lado y antes de que Andrew le reclamara ella le dijo

-_tal vez no me consideres como tú amiga… pero para mí tú eres alguien importante asi que no pienso dejarte solo nunca más_-

En ese instante Acnologia se paró delante de los dos se disponía a tacar a Wendy quien no se dio cuenta del ataque pero Andrew detuvo la garra del Acnologia en ese momento se puso delante de su rostro

-_Etherion no Hokuo_- lanzo su rugido directo al rostro de Acnologia dañándole un ojo

Después de ese ataque Acnologia alzo vuelo y estando en el aire empezó a reunir energía mágica en su boca y lanzo un rugido poderoso directamente hacia ambos magos. Pero Andrew se paró directamente sobre el rugido he hizo que apareciera un escudo deteniendo el rugido pero destruyendo tanto el escudo como la armadura

-_Te has vuelto muy fuerte Andrew pero aun no es suficiente… vuélvete más fuerte hijo mío_- le decía Acnologia a Andrew mientras se iba del lugar

Después de escuchar eso Andrew cayó al piso desmayándose al instante mientras Wendy no se movía por la sorpresa al escuchar eso pero inmediatamente recobro el sentido y se dirigió asía Andrew intentando reanimarlo

En ese momento empezaron a llegar tropas del ejército del consejo al lugar comandadas por Doranbolt

CONTINUARA...

* * *

bueno aqui acaba este capitulo esperando que les haya gustado y esperen por el siguiente cap ya saben si tienen alguna queja o critica constructiva es bien recibida se cuidan

AnikaSukino 5d aqui esta el nuevo cap con respecto a esa frase es como una despedida porq ya sabe que va a morir pero no en pelea algo natural son mas de 400 años de vida no es eterno jejeje y que bueno que te siga gustando nos vemos

nalu1234 aqui esta el nuevo cap y como Natsu salva a Lucy aunq con lo de los celos te vas a quedar con las ganas lo siento pero ya lo compensare en otro cap espero que te guste

magic ann love aqui esta el nuevo cap espero que te guste


	8. Chapter 8

aqui la continuacion espero que les guste y se les agradece de antemano por leerlo

* * *

Capítulo 8

El regreso de los dos Dragon Slayers (2da parte)

CONTINUACION…

* * *

POV LUCY

Una semana ha pasado desde que tuvimos esa terrible misión con Tartaros en estos momentos me encuentro con Wendy en la enfermería estamos cuidando a Natsu y Andrew quienes todavía no despiertan después de la batalla con Tartaros

Llegamos dos días después de que la pelea terminara tuvimos suerte en ese momento cuando el ejército del consejo llego al lugar como refuerzo también llegaron Jura, Sting y los demás quienes vivieron junto a Cristina la nave de Blue Pegasus y en Cristina fue que regresamos al gremio, inmediatamente después de regresar Porlyusca-san la amiga del maestro los reviso diciéndonos que no teníamos de que preocuparnos por ellos

Natsu estaba recuperando fuerzas ya que agoto extremadamente su energía vital y tardaría en recuperarse en cambio Andrew después de recibir el ataque directo de Acnologia su cuerpo estaba asimilando la magia de Acnologia entonces también tardaría unos días en recuperarse por completo era una alegría saber eso a lo menos están fuera de peligro

En tanto a la misión Jura-san nos comentó el plan de Tartaros, realmente todo esto estaba planeado para matarnos y también confirmamos que el que fraguo para esto era Zeref al final de cuentas ya empezó a hacer sus movimientos la pelea final estaba por llegar

En tanto a las magias que se sentían en el lugar nos sorprendimos al ver que la puerta no estaba después de varias investigaciones del consejo se nos dijo que lo único que se encontró en los edificios era recolectores de magia parece que solo era para atraernos al lugar pensar que Zeref llegaría tan lejos hace creer que realmente somos una amenaza para sus planes

El primer dia solo nos quedamos en el bosque hasta que amaneciera el ejército trajo consigo varios utensilios mágicos de curación asi que ellos nos atendieron provisionalmente todos estábamos seriamente heridos

Recuerdo que en ese dia todos estaban sumamente deprimidos a lo menos Gray y Gajeel se sentían culpables igual que yo de que las cosas terminaran de esta manera con Natsu salvándonos a todos incluso alguien que nos dijo que no nos consideraba sus amigos no salvo sin importar que, Andrew se volvió malo para mentir esta vez nadie le creyó pero aun asi nos fuimos nos sentíamos terrible

Después de conversar con ellos me fui directamente a la tienda donde estaba Natsu, al verlo en ese estado solo me salían lagrimas que no podía contener después de eso entraron Wendy Erza y Charle

En ese momento Wendy pidió hablar con nosotras porque tenía algo importante que decirnos y al escucharla yo me sorprendí de sobre manera ella nos dijo que Acnologia llamo a Andrew hijo no lo podía creer pero Erza nos dijo que ya lo sospechaba en realidad fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente al maestro después de que Andrew nos visitara por primera vez solo le comento esta posibilidad a ella el maestro no quería causar pánico en nosotros menos en Andrew ya que no tenía recuerdos de nada entonces tal vez eso lo perturbaría

Después de eso decidimos dejar que él lo descubra por sí mismo y que luego nos lo cuente estamos seguras que eso era lo mejor

Terminada la conversación ellas se fueron a descansar mientras yo me quede nuevamente sola con Natsu me senté a su lado y solamente lo miraba si he de ser sincera me sentía feliz de verlo estaba nuevamente conmigo pero al mismo tiempo también me invadía un sentimiento de odio hacia mí misma por mi culpa es que él estaba asi

Mientras pensaba todo eso de repente alguien entro a la tienda cuando me di la vuelta para verlo vi a un joven de pelo rubio quien pedía hablar conmigo

* * *

Flashback Lucy y Sting

-_Hola Lucy ¿cómo te sientes?_- le preguntaba Sting al rubia

-_hola Sting… pues físicamente hablando me siento mucho mejor pero…._- le decía la rubia cuando fue interrumpida por Sting

-_quiero disculparme contigo Lucy… en ningún momento contemple la posibilidad de que este plan fuera para matarlos a ustedes... no fui capaz de protegerte_- le decía el DS mientras agachaba la cabeza

-_no tienes por qué disculparte las cosas se dieron esta manera… además no tienes por qué protegerme_- le respondía la rubia

-_si tengo… tal vez te parezca pesado pero yo te quiero y no puedo seguir dejándote sola asi que tome una decisión… voy a dejar Saber Tooth para unirme a FT asi poder cuidarte_- decía el DS mientras la rubia se sonrojaba un poco pero al escuchar lo último lo interrumpió

-_no debes hacer eso… Saber Tooth te necesita no debes dejar a tus amigos por algo tan insignificante_- respondía la rubia y antes de que Sting la interrumpiera ella continuo

-_enserio agradezco que tengas esos sentimientos asía mi pero entiende yo nunca podre corresponderte_- terminaba diciendo la rubia mirando a Natsu

El ambiente se volvió un tanto incomodo, Sting al ver como miraba Lucy entendió de inmediato el mensaje y después de un rato sonrio

-_ya veo asi que mi sempai es quien posee tu corazón… ya lo sospechaba pero bueno hice mi mejor esfuerzo… entonces olvida todo lo que te dije si… nos vemos Lucy_- se despedía Sting mientras salía de la tienda con la cabeza baja

Fin flashback Lucy y Sting

* * *

Después de esa última conversación me sentí un poco mal por Sting realmente resulto ser una buena persona y me demostró muchas veces lo que sentía por mí en el tiempo que Natsu no estuvo conmigo pero aun asi yo no podía cambiar lo que en verdad sentía, mi corazón ya le pertenece a mi guardián de pelo rosa

Después de eso me quede durmiendo con Natsu acompañándolo en la noche, al dia siguiente ni bien amaneció todos no despedimos y nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos gremios y un dia después llegamos al gremio cuando entramos todos nos recibieron con abrazos y felicitaciones por la misión cumplida parece ser que el maestro Bob les mando un informe previo entonces nuestros amigos estaban con el susto en la boca ya que no regresábamos

La sorpresa en nuestros amigos aumento aún más cuando vieron a Natsu y Andrew claro inmediatamente los llevamos a la enfermería del gremio y los dejamos descansar pero aun asi su sorpresa no desaparecía

Nada de relevancia paso después y ahora me encuentro junto con ellos aún un poco deprimida pero pendiente de cuando despierten en el gremio hay muchas dudas cobre lo que paso pero Andrew y Natsu nos lo tiene que decir cuando despierten

En ese momento alguien tocaba la puerta era Mira-san quien entro y nos invitó unos jugos

-_ustedes dos…. sé que están preocupas pero no es para que estén aquí todo el tiempo bajemos todos están preocupadas por ustedes_-

Mira-san tenía razón con que lo vigile todo el tiempo no va acelerar que el despierte entonces las dos aceptamos la propuesta de Mira-san y tanto Mira-san como Wendy salieron juntas entonces me quede un segundo más mirando a Natsu

-_recupérate pronto... ¡Natsu!_- le decía mientras acercaba mis labios hacia él y le di un beso lo hice impulsivamente cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice solo me sonroje bastante y salí de inmediato pero en la puerta estaban Mira-san y Wendy mirándome pícaramente seguramente me vieron pero yo solo disimule eso y nos fuimos para el salón del gremio

Ya estando en el salón la actividad en ella era normal como siempre algunos estaban tomando cerveza como Cana que no se perdía eso, también Nab estaba parado en el mostrador de trabajos en estos dos años todavía no eligió ninguno

-_H-Hola Lu-chan_- la que saludaba era Levy estaba sentada junto con Gajeel acompañados por Erza Gray Happy Lily y Charle

Me acerque hacia ellos mientras recordaba como fue que Gajeel le pidió a Levy ser su novia nunca me lo imagine de el

-_hola a todos_- los salude

-_Lucy ¿ya estás bien?_- me preguntaba Happy todo preocupado

Mientras me sentaba le respondí que si entonces todos me preguntaban cómo estaba Natsu solo les decía que no cambio nada en ellos solo seguían durmiendo

De repente las luces del salón se apagaron y solo la tarima estaba iluminada de repente apareció Mira-san con su guitarra disponiéndose a cantar

_Frote la mesa cuando te fuiste_

_La silueta que dejaste…._

_Hoy también estoy sola_

_Contemplando el cielo estrellado dije una plegaria_

_Ahora estas bajo este mismo cielo_

_Cada vez que te estremeces con lágrimas…_

_Incluso cuando parece que te pierdes en la oscuridad…_

_No lo olvides_

_ Que siempre tendrás_

_Que siempre tendrás un lugar al cual regresar…_

_Con gente esperando tú regreso_

Al escuchar esa canción mis lágrimas empezaban a querer salir de nuevo entonces sentí como una mano se ponía sobre mi hombro al mirar de quien era la mano, mis lágrimas salieron totalmente

-Hola Lucy-

-N-Natsu….- era mi guardián de pelo rosa al cual inmediatamente abrace lo más fuerte que pude

FINAL POV LUCY

* * *

-_Hola a todos_- el que los saludaba era Andrew que recién bajaba las escaleras y se para en frente de todos

Todos lo escucharon pero nadie le hizo caso porque todos estaban más curiosos con lo que pasaba con el otro DS mientras era abrazado por una llorona rubia

Un segundo después se escuchó en coro -_¡Natsu!_- los miembros del gremio encabezados por Romeo fueron inmediatamente donde estaba el pelirosa separándolo de la rubia y rodeándolo por completo

-_este chicos... Andrew también esa aquí_- les decía Mira que fue la única que le respondio el saludo de hace rato

Entonces nuevamente los chicos dijeron -_¡hola Andrew!_- mientras este solo les devolvía el saludo con la mano

En ese momento Wendy se acercó a Andrew

-_Hola Andrew… ya te sientes bien_- le preguntaba la maga del cielo

-_hola Wendy… pues la verdad si me siento espectacular me imagino que es gracias a ti_- le respondía este con una gran sonrisa y al mismo tiempo miraba de reojo a la maga del cielo

-_¿Qué pasa tengo algo en la cara o qué?_- decía la maga del cielo un tanto nerviosa

-_no nada… solo me daba cuenta de creciste bastante en estos dos años_- respondía Andrew mientras miraba hacia otro lado –_estas más linda_-

Al escuchar eso la maga del cielo se puso sumamente colorada con un leve tono de felicidad en su rostro

-_¡no le digas eso… solo crearas malentendidos!_- le reclamaba Charle a Andrew quien también se acercó a ellos ase un minuto atrás

-_tienes razón… lo siento_- se disculpaba Andrew mientras se alejaba de ellas

-_¡Charle!... porque le dijiste eso_- pensaba la maga del cielo

Sin darse cuenta de los ocurrido entre estos magos en el grupo reunido le empezaban a llover pregunta al pelirosa como

-_¿Cómo te sientes?_-

-_¿Cuándo regresaron a Fiore?_-

-_¿es cierto que derrotaste a un Dios de Ishbal como lo hiciste?_-

-_¡Salamander!... pelea conmigo_-

Entonces la pelirroja se acercó a Natsu agarrando la cabeza del pelirosa y golpeándola con su armadura tradicional

-_¡tonto hiciste que nos preocupáramos por ti… no lo hagas de nuevo o si no ya verás!_-

En ese momento un viejito se apareció al lado de Mirajane estiro sus brazos y jalo tanto a Natsu como Andrew asía la tarima del salón

Andrew ya acostumbrado a la manera se soltó rápidamente y cayó de pie en la tarima, mientras que el pelirosa cayo de cara causando que todos se mataran de risa por lo visto

-_Maestro no los debería lanzar asi acaban de levantarse_- le decía Mirajane mirando con pena a ambos DS

-_vaya dos niños acaban de volver y no saludan al padre esto merece un castigo… ¿no creen?_- les preguntaba el viejito pero ninguno respondía

-_pero por otro lado salvaron de un gran peligro a sus hermanos asi que lo dejare pasar esta vez… ¡bienvenidos!_- les decía el maestro mientras se alejaba

_-mmm Mira me sirves algo de comer… me muero de hambre-_ le pedía el pelirosa a la albina la cual solo rio pidiéndole que se vaya a sentar

-_voz también quieres un poco_- le preguntaba la albina a Andrew

-_no gracias… pero si tengo algo que pedirte_- le respondía Andrew a la albina

-_claro dime_-

-_me p-puedes poner de nuevo el sello del gremio_-

-_mmm… no sería problema pero ¿Por qué?_-

-_eh bueno es que paso esto_- decía Andrew mientras se sacaba su polera y les mostraba su espalda

Cuando todos lo vieron se impactaron un poco toda la espalda de Andrew estaba totalmente quemada obviamente el sello del gremio desapareció entonces inmediatamente se puso de nuevo la polera al ver eso la albina le pidió a Kinana que le sirviera a Natsu mientras ella traía el sello del Gremio

-_¿Qué fue lo que te paso?_- Le pregunto el maestro

-_ah digamos que son consecuencias del entrenamiento_- le respondio Andrew mientras intentaba dar una sonrisa

-_Hablando de su entrenamiento díganme ¿a donde fueron?_- les preguntaba el maestro un tanto molesto –_los buscamos muchas veces pero nadie tenía ningún tipo de información sobre ustedes_-

Entonces una gota de sudor apareció en la nuca de ambos DS justo después apareció Mirajane quien le puso el sello de nuevo a Andrew pero ya no en la espalda por obvias razones sino en el brazo izquierdo a la misma altura que el de Natsu

Entonces mientras Natsu comía Andrew se puso a contarles

-_para empezar… nosotros fuimos con Igneel_-

Todos se sorprendieron y miraron a Natsu que comía sin preocupaciones entonces el pelirosa les dijo

-_no me miren asi… es cierto fuimos con mi papá_-

Asi Andrew empezó a contarles todo lo que les paso estos dos años empezando por lo del continente y el límite del mundo de fuego después como empezaron a entrenar Andrew yendo a la montaña Hakobe y Natsu se quedó con Igneel durante tres meses para activar el Dragon Form. También les contaron sobre la historia de Igneel sorprendiendo a todos pero se limitaron en varios puntos como la relación con Acnologia que a su vez es la relación con Zeref

_-y ¿cómo fue que te hiciste esa quemadura en toda la espalda?_- le preguntaba Erza interrumpiendo a Andrew

-_bueno sobre esto… primero les debería decir que la técnica que aprendimos consta de tres fases para aprenderla… primero la activación… luego la igualación del poder mágico con tu dragón interno… y por último el control total del poder_- les decía mientras todos miraban a Andrew sumamente atentos

-_como Natsu estaba bastante atrasado en comparación conmigo para que se nivelara Igneel tomo la decisión de hacerlo de manera directa pero el resultado fue malo_- seguía contándoles Andrew mientras el pelirosa tomo la palabra

-_para ser directos esa quemadura se la hice yo… como lo hicimos directamente perdí el control sobre mí mismo con facilidad y enloquecí… Andrew intento detenerme pero el resultado fue ese… desperté de ese estado un mes después_-

Después de terminar de contarles todos regresaron a su actividad diaria el maestro solo les dio un par de golpes por no decir nada y luego se fue a tomar unas cervezas

Bueno todo el equipo más fuerte de FT estaba reunido junto con Gajeel y Andrew sentados en una mesa seguían conversando esta vez era el turno de ambos DS escuchar que es lo que había pasado con sus amigos en los dos años

-_¿¡que!?_- grito Natsu al enterarse de que tanto Gray, Gajeel y Lucy eran magos S

Mas fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que Lucy se convirtió en clase S peleando contra Laxus bueno no lo derroto pero Laxus dio el visto bueno a la rubia para que subiera su rango

-_jajaja cabeza de flama ahora de nuestro grupo eres el más débil_- le decía Gray al pelirosa el cual solo frunció el ceño ante las risas del mago de hielo

-_pero te estas olvidando de Wendy_- le recordó Happy a Gray. Justo ahí se veía como la maga del cielo se ponía triste disculpándose con todos por ser débil

-_¡Gray!_- le decía Erza mientras le daba un golpe por tal comentario mandándolo a volar

Todo era risas en la mesa justo en ese momento Gajeel se acercó a Andrew que no paraba de reír

-_dime Andrew ¿no sabes nada sobre Metalicana?_- le preguntaba

-_lo siento pero no… le preguntamos a Igneel si sabía los paraderos de Metalicana o Grandine pero nos dijo que no… puede que estén en algún límite del mundo como el pero es una posibilidad remota_- le respondio Andrew

Al escuchar eso Gajeel no le dijo nada solo puso su cara como diciendo "no sirven para nada" pero justo ese instante se veía que una pequeña señorita jalaba del cachete a Gajeel regañándole por su actitud

La señorita era Levy quien escucho lo que le pregunto le reclamaba diciéndole que él tuvo la amabilidad de responderle y el otro solo ponía su jeta (cara de enojo), lo que más sorprendía es que Gajeel se disculpaba con la pequeña maga y a la vez con Andrew quien solo le respondio

-_no te preocupes_- con cara de incógnita al ver como manejaban al DS de hierro

-_mmm… ¿porque Levy trata asi a Gajeel?_- le pregunto el pelirosa a Lucy

-_ah bueno es porque son novios_- le respondía la rubia con una sonrisa

Natsu se quedó opa con lo que escucho –_N-Novios_- dijo murmurando en ese momento dirigió su mirada a Lucy quien también lo estaba viendo entonces ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo cambiando de tema rápidamente todos en la mesa se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese momento y solo reían disimuladamente

-_Ja niño… todos saben tu secreto eres patético_- decía una voz gruesa que provenía del cuerpo de Natsu sorprendiendo a la mayoría de los presentes

-_oye Natsu ¿qué te pasa?_- le preguntaba Erza un tanto sorprendida

El pelirosa todo sorprendido solo dijo – ¡Ophis!-

-_jajaja tienes amigos sumamente interesantes déjenme que me presente ya que este niño tuvo la osadía de no decirles nada sobre mi…... me llamo Ophis el primer rey dragón y lamentablemente me toco ser el dragón interno de este niño_- les respondía Ophis con tono de burla

-_¿Cómo que rey dragón?_- le pregunto Gray a Natsu

-_bueno veras todos los DS tienen un Dragon interno que se manifiesta cuando se activa el Dragon Form_- le respondía Andrew a Gray

-_ósea que tú también tienes uno_- le preguntaba Gajeel un tanto sorprendido

-_claro… Wendy y tú también tienen uno_-

-_entonces ¿Por qué tu dragón no dice nada?_- le pregunto la maga estelar

-_bueno es un trato que hicimos en el que nunca se manifestaría con los demás es su decisión yo no puedo hacer nada_-

-_jajaja ese Windral siempre tan antisocial con los humanos_- decía Ophis mientras se reía asustando a todos por lo repentino

-_caraj….._- pensó Andrew ante las palabras de Ophis

-_Ophis-sama no había necesidad de decir eso_- decía una voz más calmada que salía del cuerpo de Andrew

-_jajaja pero porque no hablar con humanos tan interesantes… no te limites pequeño_-

Entonces ambos dragones empezaron a conversar sin importarles los que estaban a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo todos se alejaban de Andrew y Natsu que los miraban de forma extraña entonces un molesto pelirosa grito

-_¡basta ustedes dos!_ Conversen en otro momento-

-_jajaja este niño sí que es altanero… dime Windral ¿qué te parece?_- le preguntaba el dragón a Ophis

-_me parece que es igual a mi poseedor pero a lo menos el mío guarda bien su secreto_- le respondía Windral

-_si tienes razón el mío da pena pero bueno charlamos otro rato Windral_-

-_está bien Ophis-sama_-

Ambos dragones dejaron de hablar en ese momento se le acerco Lucy a Natsu preguntándole

-_Natsu ¿a qué se refería ese dragón tuyo?... ¿Qué secreto guardas?_-

-_A-Ah pues este no es nada importante jejeje_- decía Natsu mientras se ponía todo nervioso

-_¿enserio?_- le preguntaba Wendy a Andrew

-_bueno se podría decir que si y que no… depende de la perspectiva mi secreto es sumamente importante y no pienso divulgarlo como si nada_- le respondía el Andrew a la maga del cielo

-_bueno ya es tarde yo mejor me retiro mañana tengo misión importante asi que me voy a descansar_- se despida Gray y asi de a poco el gremio se fue vaciando todos yéndose

Sin darse cuenta solo estaban Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Mira, Andrew, Natsu, Charle y Happy los cuales estaban cerrando el lugar como ya estaban recuperados nadie se iba a quedar en la noche en eso se dividieron en dos grupos en uno estaban Erza, Wendy, Charle y Andrew y el resto en el otro se fueron por distintos caminos

El primero se dirigía a Fairy Hills el dormitorio de las chicas pero como Andrew no tenía donde dormir entonces le ofrecieron el lugar por esa noche para que consiga algo al siguiente dia cuando llegaron Erza le mostro el cuarto de las visitas y lo dejo para que descansara amenazándolo previamente que si hacia algo malo o espiaba a las chicas ya podía darse por muerto

Por otro lado el otro grupo acompaño primero a Mirajane a su casa hay Natsu se encontró con Lisanna quien no sabía que Natsu ya había despertado conversaron un rato y luego dejaron a Mirajane en su casa para luego ir a la casa de Lucy

Mientras caminaban la rubia miraba a Natsu con un lego de tristeza en el rostro estaba asi desde hace rato entonces el pelirosa al notar la expresión de Lucy le pregunto

-_¿qué pasa Lucy?_-

-_mmm… bueno pensaba que aunque no se nota en estos dos años cambiaste un poco_-

-_ah sí creo que estoy más alto sin contar que me hice mas fuerte es normal un cambio ¿no?... o tu que dices Happy_-

-_Yo creo que ya no eres tan tonto_- decía Happy cabreando un poco al pelirosa

-_no me refería a eso si no hay que cambiaste un poco en tu actitud asía mi_- le decía la maga estelar al pelirosa

-_¿ah que te refieres?_- le volvía a preguntar

-_me refiero a que el Natsu de hace dos años no tendría secretos conmigo menos si son importantes_-

-_A-Ah si es por eso… lo siento pero es que no me siento preparado para decírtelo pero ten por seguro que te lo diré cuando sea oportuno_- les respondía a la maga estelar

-_está bien entonces esperare_-

De repente no decían nada y solo se miraban fijamente parecía como que ya estaban listos para confesarse sus sentimientos a lo menos la maga estelar pensaba que era el momento ideal y antes de que iniciara el gato azul interrumpió

-_Se gussssssssstan_- rompiendo con el ambiente

Provocando una risa en Natsu el cual dijo

-_¿Qué pasa Happy no bromees asi?_- entonces hay sí que el ambiente se quebró del todo

Sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la casa de Lucy entonces se detuvieron un momento

-_bueno Happy mañana recoges tus cosas de la casa de Lucy vámonos_- le decía el pelirosa mientras se disponía a irse y antes de despedirse de Lucy ella lo detuvo

-_E-Eh crees que es buena idea que te vayas… este es muy tarde mejor quedat… eh digo quédense aquí_- le pedía la rubia muy nerviosa

-_¿enserio?... Ahora soy yo el que pienso que la cambio eres tú_-

-_no digas tonterías y solo entren es de noche no hagan que me preocupe ¿sí?_-

-_Está bien_- le decía el pelirosa quien era alzado por Happy hasta la ventana del departamento de lucy y se introdujo al mismo

-_¡usa la puerta!_- gritaba la maga estelar mientras ella entraba desapareciendo por completo el lego de tristeza pensando –a_l final de cuentas no cambio nada_-

Una vez dentro encontró a Natsu saludándola como lo solía hacer cada vez que él se colaba en su cuarto sin permiso de la rubia, la alegría invadía a la maga estelar quien no dejaba de sonreír por ello

Después de eso le invito una taza de té al pelirosa mientras que Happy cansado se durmió ni bien llegaron al departamento un rato más tarde Natsu se recostó en el sofá de Lucy y ella le llevo unas frazadas luego ella se metió en su cama disponiéndose a dormir pero no conseguía hacerlo

-_¿Natsu estas despierto?_- le preguntaba la rubia un tanto nerviosa

-_si Lucy no puedo dormir_-

-_no vayas a pensar mal por esto pero… n-no quieres d-dormir en mi c-cama_-

-_¿pero dónde dormirías tú?_-

-_¡tonto!... me refiero a que vengas aquí conmigo_-

-_¿E-Enserio?_-

_-solo hazlo_-

-_E-Está bien_-

Después de esa rara petición Natsu se levantó tomo a Happy en sus brazos y lo coloco en el sofá mientras lo tapaba para que durmiera cómodo y el pelirosa se metió en la cama un tanto nervioso. Después de meterse la mirada de ambos se juntaron haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran nuevamente pero Lucy se dio la vuelta inmediatamente

-_como ya te dije no pienses mal ni te acostumbres solo lo hago porque hace una horas estabas enfermo y recostado en la enfermería del gremio asi que ya mañana será todo normal ¿de acuerdo?_-

-_está bien Lucy…gracias_- le respondía el pelirosa dando un gran bostezo

Varios minutos pasaron y la rubia seguía sin poder dormir entonces se dio la vuelta para ver cómo estaba su pelirosa y lo vio dormido mientras murmuraba –_Lucy te extrañe_-

Al escuchar eso a la maga estelar se le ilumino el rostro y acercando su rostro hacia el de Natsu le dijo

-_yo también te extrañe_-

Después de decir eso nuevamente acerco sus labios hacia los de él besándolo al instante para luego darse la vuelta de nuevo y dormir mientras sentía una gran felicidad por el regreso de su guardián de pelo rosa

* * *

bueno aqui acaba este cap como le puse genero romance entonces creo que debia algo asi y el siguiente va ser un tanto parecido en el romance espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si hay algo que no les guste o critcas constructivas son bien recibidas

* * *

AnikaSukino 5d aqui esta la continuacion espero que te guste con lo de Lucy no creo ya me parece mucho mas fuerte que en la historia original pero lo voy a considerar no vemos

magic ann love aqui es ta la continuacion me alegra uqe te haya gustado de esa manera el cap anterior espero que te tambien te guste nos vemos

nalu1234 aqui esta la continuacion espero que te guste nos veos


	9. Chapter 9

bueno aqui esta la continuacion espero que les guste y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo

* * *

Capitulo 9

El Comienzo del Fin

Bueno dos semanas ya han pasado desde el regreso de ambos DS ahora mismo ellos se encontraban discutiendo un par de cosas juntos con sus amigos el tema principal era Zeref según la carta de la reina Exceed Zeref debería de hacer sus movimientos muy pronto pero no ha pasado nada y nos sabe nada de él o de los dos restantes dioses de Ishbal entonces la conversación continuaba

-_me imagino que es mejor que nosotros vayamos a buscar a Zeref si esperamos sería peor para nosotros_- proponía Andrew

-_bueno esa misión ya la tiene Gildarts ya han pasado año y medio desde que se fue y no ha regresado aun… es difícil pensar que nosotros lo vayamos a encontrar siendo que él no lo ha hecho todavía_- le decía Erza a Andrew mientras comía una rebanada de pastel de Fresa

_-¿dime Charle hasta donde sé tú también tienes un poder parecido al de la reina no has visto nada?_- le preguntaba Andrew mirando a la Exceed de pelo blanco

-_si es cierto… tengo ese poder pero no he tenido ningún tipo de visión desde que viniste aquí entonces no puedo ayudarlos_- le respondía la Exceed con un lego de tristeza en el rostro

-_no te preocupes Charle ya veremos que hacemos no te pongas asi_- le decía la maga del cielo intentando animar a su amiga

-_Aye Charle si quieres yo te animo_-le decía Happy acercando a la Exceed

-_bueno no nos pongamos asi solo sigamos con lo que hacemos normalmente… es mejor eso a que estar preocupándose por cosas que no suceden todavía_- decía Natsu intentando animar a todos

-_Vaya cabeza de flama parece que maduraste un poco_- le decía Gray un poco sarcástico en ropa interior

-_claro más que tu remedo de stripper_- le respondio el pelirosa

-_quieres pelea ojos segados_-

-_claro cuando quieras hielito_-

Después de dicho esto ambos empezaron a pelear a lo mismo se les unió Gajeel Elfman y todos los demás hasta un punto crítico ya conocido, Natsu junto con Gray hicieron caer el pastel de Erza entonces ella al instante golpeo a ambos y se unió a la pelea terminando con todos

Mientras tanto Lucy y Wendy junto con los Exceeds se escondían en la barra del gremio junto con Mirajane y Andrew

_-¿Por qué no te uniste?_- le preguntaba a la albina mientras miraba a Erza sentarse con otra rebanada de pastel

-_jajaja no es mi estilo… pero aun asi es un gran ambiente… me encanta este gremio_- le respondía el DS con una sonrisa haciendo que la albina le devuelva con la misma

-_ellos siempre son asi tenemos una calamidad muy grande por venir pero aun asi no tiene problemas con ello siguen hacia adelante con normalidad_- opinaba Lucy

De esa manera paso el dia hasta la tarde solo se encontraban Lucy, Natsu, Andrew, Wendy junto con Mirajane ya era de noche

-_dime Andrew ya han paso dos semanas desde que volvieron pero no hiciste ni una misión ¿no ve?_- le preguntaba la albina mientras revisaba los registros de las misiones

-_A-Ah sí… pero bueno… jejeje se me paso_- respondía el DS con un poco de vergüenza

-_bueno que te parece si mañana vamos de misión y asi te acostumbras a ello_- le proponía el pelirosa

-_si ya que no tenemos nada más que hacer claro vamos_-

Al escuchar tal propuesta Andrew busco una misión y se decidió por ir a buscar unos bandidos los cuales habían secuestrado a la hija de un conde la recompensa era muy buena entonces todos los presentes se decidieron

Al dia siguiente partieron muy temprano para tomar el tren que los llevaría a la mansión del conde, en el viaje se veía como el pelirosa se moría con el movimiento del tren a lo que la rubia solo sonreía ante sus pucheros por tomar el tren

-_dime Andrew ¿tú también te mareas en los transportes?_- le pregunto la rubia

-_bueno si… pero no exagero tanto_- decía Andrew mientras se veía como su rostro tenía una mirada de "auxilio" – _Wendy ¿porque a ti no te afecta?_-

-_ah… la verdad ni yo misma lo sé_- le respondía la maga del cielo

Entonces Andrew se puso a mirar fijamente a la maga del cielo acercándose lentamente a ella quien solo se sonrojaba un poco ante tal acción

_-¡no hagas eso!_- le reclamo Charle al DS

-_te gusssssssssta_- molestaba el Exceed azul mirando a la maga el cielo quien solo estaba sumamente nerviosa sin opinar al respecto

La rubia solo los miraba con una sonrisa recordando una pequeña conversación que tuvo hace tiempo con la maga del cielo

* * *

Flashback

-_dime Wendy ¿Por qué te regañaba tanto Erza?_

_-Ah Lucy-san bueno es por algo que hice y que estuvo mal-_

_-¿pero qué hiciste?-_

_-bueno yo… ayer parece que dormí abrazada de Andrew- decía la maga del cielo con sonrojo evidente y toda nerviosa_

_-¡cómo!... pero ¿Por qué dormiste abrazada a él?- _

_-no me di cuenta solo cuando desperté estaba a su lado… y yo lo abrazaba-_

_-¿lo conoces de algún lado?-_

_-A-Ah… bueno si… lo conocí justo después de que Grandine desapareciera… recuerdo que yo caminaba por un monte y era de noche entonces unos lobos aparecieron de repente rodeándome… si lo pienso bien no tenía salvación justo después apareció Andrew salvándome-_

_-¿Por qué no dijiste nada?-_

_-por miedo al principio y porque pensé que no me reconoció… pero después cuando volvió me saludo y se disculpó conmigo- le contaba la maga del cielo cambiando su nerviosismo por tranquilidad y una sonrisa_

_-¿Wendy te gusta Andrew?- _le preguntaba la maga estelar con una sonrisa picara

_-q-que e-estas diciendo Lucy-san no me gusta… bueno a lo menos no estoy segura recién lo volví a ver después de mucho tiempo-_

_-¿enserio?-_

_-bueno yo… me sentí feliz cuando vi que era como aquella vez cuando me salvo… y también me siento rara cuando estuve con él en la fiesta… la verdad no sé qué pensar-_

_-jejeje eso es amor Wendy… y estoy segura ya que a mí me pasa igual con Natsu-_

_-¡con Natsu-san!- _

_-acaso no lo sabes-_

_-¿saber qué?-_

_-hace una semana dije sin querer en frente de todos que yo estoy enamorada de Natsu… ¿enserio no te lo dijeron?-_

_-no nadie me dijo nada-_

_-bueno ahora lo sabes… y como te dije a mi me pasaba lo mismo con Natsu y luego me di cuenta de que me enamore de el-_

_-tal vez pero…..-_

_-no te preocupes seguro que cuando vuelvan te darás cuenta y habrás crecido un poco aun estas muy pequeña como para hablar de amor o algo por el estilo_- le decía la rubia mientras la miraba pícaramente

Final flashback

* * *

-_parece que al final de cuentas si te gusta Wendy_- pensaba la rubia mientras miraba la escena

-_bueno lo siento pero no se me ocurre nada para que no tengas los mareos_- decía Andrew mientras se alejaba de la maga del cielo

-_Lucy ayúdame_- le pedía el pelirosa todo pálido y sin poder moverse

Después del tortuoso viaje en tren llegaron a la mansión del conde que era más o menos parecida a la que alguna vez tuvo Lucy pero en comparación con ella dejaba mucho que desear

-_bueno somos del gremio de magos FT… nosotros aceptamos la misión_- le decía Andrew al conde

-_gracias por venir… voy a ser directo mi hija Sonia fue secuestrada hace ya 5 días en el bosque que está detrás de la mansión_-

-_sabe quiénes son los secuestradores_- le preguntaba Lucy

-_bueno no con exactitud pero cuando mis guardias los perseguían los secuestradores los desmayaron utilizando olores bastante desagradables_-

-_y los secuestradores se comunicaron con usted_- le preguntaba Wendy

-_no pero estoy seguro de que no salieron del bosque_-

-_mmm… ¿Por qué esta tan seguro?_- le preguntaba Andrew

-_bueno mi hija esta enlazada con esta lacrima mágica- decía el conde mientras le mostraba la lacrima _–cuando sale del bosque esta lacrima emite una señal la cual me muestra donde está claro siempre y cuando este fuera de mis territorios

-_puede prestarme la lacrima por favor_-

Le pedía Andrew en ese momento intentaba implantar su magia en la lacrima he inmediatamente se vio una imagen de una joven bastante bonita la cual estaba sentada en una piedra dentro de una cueva pero no estaba ni amordazada ni amarrada

-_mmm… bastante raro pero tiene razón no está fuera del bosque mejor vamos yendo_-decía Andrew mientras salía acompañado por los demás

Después de un rato caminando por el bosque encontraron la cueva pero no había guardias ni bandidos ni nada por los alrededores al ver esto el pelirosa simplemente entro en la cueva adelantándose a todos

_-¡Natsu espera!_- le gritaba lucy quien lo seguía

Los siguieron Wendy, Andrew y los dos Exceeds y al entrar se encontraron solo con la hija del conde no había nadie más de repente se sentía un olor bastante desagradable en la cueva inmediatamente Andrew apareció detrás de la princesa para luego salir al instante con ella

-_discúlpeme señorita por lo brusco ahora la llevaremos con su padre_- le decía Andrew antes de que la hermosa hija del conde le preguntara algo y solo se quedó observando a Andrew detenidamente

Pero dentro se veía como Natsu conteniendo el aire empezaba a buscar a los secuestradores los cuales estaban escondidos temblando detrás de una piedra como si estuvieran planeando algo

_-¿Quiénes son ustedes?_- les preguntaba la maga estelar tapándose la nariz

-_nosotros somos la banda de los traseros gordos y no dejaremos que se lleven a la princesa_- decía el jefe Trasero gordo –_Lacayo A, Lacayo B están listos_-

_-¡Sí!_- respondían ambos lacayos mientras apuntaban sus traseros al pelirosa y compañía y antes de que hagan su patético pero mortal ataque final el que apareció por su delante de ellos era Andrew

-_Etherion no Hokuo_- les dio varios golpes a los tres bandidos haciendo que se desmayen

-_bueno llevemos a la señorita a su casa_- les decía Andrew mientras salía de la cueva

Todos salieron de la cueva llevando a la señorita que solo agradeció a su salvador en este caso Andrew al cual no dejaba de ver a cada instante que podía causando molestia en Wendy que se dio cuenta de ello

Después de llegar a la casa del conde y entregar a su hija este les agradeció profundamente por el trabajo cumplido además les hizo una proposición

-_díganme jóvenes aparte de la recompensa no quieren venir con nosotros a un festival que se realiza en un pueblo cercano enserio me gustaría que acepten_-

-_bueno no se depende de ustedes_- decía Andrew señalando a Lucy, Wendy y Charle

_-¡Vamos!_- les dijo el pelirosa

_-¡Aye Sir!- _les insistía Happy a las chicas quienes no se veían muy convencidas

Después de insistir un poco las dos magas y la Exceed aceptaron la invitación, se fueron al festival acompañados de Sonia la hija del conde. Una vez llegando al pueblo se podía ver un festival muy colorido era un festival de flores.

Sin que se dieran cuenta la noche apareció haciendo resaltar aún más el colorido del festival los que más lo disfrutaban eran Natsu y Lucy que iban a cada puesto juntos no se despegaban todos los demás se dieron cuenta de ello entonces Sonia les pregunto

_-¿esos dos son novios?_-

-_no_- le dijo Andrew rápidamente

-_mmm… pero se gustan verdad_-

-_Aye_- le respondio Happy

-_entonces nos vamos por acá_- decía Sonia mientras jalaba a Andrew y eran seguidos por los demás dejando a la pareja solos mientras Wendy ponía los cachetes inflados por ver como se llevaba Sonia a Andrew

-_Mira Natsu ¡qué bonito!_- señalaba la maga estelar un conejito de color rosa con algunos rasgos amarillo

-_si esta bonito… señor dígame como gano el conejo_- le preguntaba el pelirosa al dueño del puesto

-_bueno es fácil solo tienes que derribar aquel pilar de vasos_- decía el dueño del puesto mientras señalaba el pilar -_claro sin usar magia_-

-_bueno… estoy encendido_- decía el pelirosa con determinación obteniendo el conejito al primer intento

-_Toma_- le daba el conejito a Lucy quien lo recibía con felicidad ya que es el primer regalo que le daba el

-_oigan chicos ustedes no quieren jugar_- decía Natsu volteándose buscando a los demás pero no había nadie

_-¿chicos?... donde se habrán ido_- se preguntaba Lucy

-_parece que nos dejaron solos_- decía el pelirosa un tanto molesto

Al darse cuenta de eso ambos lo pensaron mejor mirándose al instante y sonrojándose

-_bueno vamos a ver más allá… seguro los encontramos por ahí_- decía la rubia mientras se alejaba un poco de Natsu

-_espera Lucy no es necesario que los busquemos todavía… sigamos paseando seguro los encontramos más tarde_- le pedía el pelirosa

-_S-Si tú quieres esta b-bien_- decía Lucy un tanto nerviosa

Después de eso ambos seguían caminando mirando puesto por puesto charlando a ratos y algunos momentos se formaba un silencio incomodo como si ambos quisieran decirse sus sentimientos pero les faltaba un incentivo entonces se pararon en un puesto particular

-_Oh que linda pareja díganme no quieren que les lea su fortuna_- les decía una señora mayor con aspecto de gitana

_-¿P-Pareja?- _decía la rubia sin perder el sonrojo

-_bueno a mí no me importa_- le replicaba el pelirosa

-_oh… un joven de fuerte actitud y una niña muy indecisa pero de fuertes y nobles sentimientos en verdad se ven muy compatibles jóvenes_- decía la señora mientras miraba una bola de cristal

Ninguno respondía nada sobre lo dicho entonces la señora continua

-_pero a ambos se les ve en una muy mala situación algo grande va pasar que no solo va trascender solo en ustedes sino en todos a su alrededor_-

Entonces ambos supusieron lo mismo solo se pusieron tristes seguramente la señora se refería a la batalla con Zeref que se avecina

-_no se preocupe señora… ya lo sabemos no nos pasara nada_- decía Natsu con su buen ánimo de siempre mientras se retiraba

Lucy también se iba pero la señora la detuvo diciéndole -_si asi es… si toman las decisiones correctas van a superar todas las adversidades los dos juntos y aun asi ya están destinados a estar juntos señorita_-

-_¿a qué se refiere?_-

-_mire esto_- la señora le mostraba la bola de cristal y en ella había un hilo rojo amarrado en un extremo al dedo meñique de Natsu y el otro extremo al dedo meñique de la rubia

_-¿y eso que significa?-_

-_es de una cultura ya olvidada en este mundo se dice que las personas unidas por hilo rojo están destinadas a estar unidas aun asi sea en la adversidad… dile lo que sientes que te apuesto a que el siente lo mismo por ti señorita_- decía la señora con un sonrisa intentando animar a Lucy quien salió corriendo del lugar para buscar a Natsu

Mientras lo buscaba Lucy termino en un gran parque que por alguna razón estaba a punto vacío y en el medio se podía ver al pelirosa parado mirando al cielo

-_Natsu ¿que estas mirando?_- le preguntaba la rubia mientras se acercaba a Natsu

-_las estrellas sabes por alguna razón me siento cómodo viéndolas asi tan calmadas_- le decía el pelirosa con aire filosófico muy raro en el

-_si tienes razón_- le respondía la maga estelar mientras se ponía a mirar las estrellas, parada al lado del pelirosa

-_¿dime Lucy te puedo preguntar algo?_- decía el pelirosa con voz muy nerviosa

-_Claro pero después tú me escuchas a mí_-

-_ok… Lucy ¿alguna vez te has enamorado?_-

La pregunta sorprendió mucho a Lucy quien solo miraba a Natsu quien dejaba de mirar las estrellas para posar su mirada en ella y solo respondio

-_S-Si ahora mismo estoy enamorada_-

-_ya veo… dime ¿Cómo es el?_- decía el pelirosa mientras agachaba la mirada

-_bueno es impulsivo bastante lento para entender las cosas… pero aun asi es alguien que está a mi lado todo el tiempo cuidándome y protegiéndome y creo que por eso me enamore de el_-

-_se nota que es un buen tipo… entonces tu solo dime si te lastima o te hace algo y lo pongo en su lugar ¿te parece?_- le respondía Natsu con una sonrisa fingida

-_tonto_- pensaba la rubia

-_bueno ya es tarde mejor vamos a buscar a los demás_-

Mientras Natsu trataba de irse Lucy lo sostiene de la manga de su chaqueta deteniéndolo bajando su mirada

-_te dije que te escuchaba si tú también lo hacías_-

-_A-Ah lo siento… está bien te escucho_-

-_¿Qué piensas de mí?-_

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

-_tal vez no lo dije bien… entonces… ¿Qué soy yo para ti?_- le preguntaba la rubia mientras empezaba a temblar

-_eres alguien importante_- le respondía el pelirosa con firmeza –_alguien sumamente importante para mi si no estás en vida está ya no tendría sentido… creo que la mejor forma en que puedo explicarlo_-

Al escuchar eso Lucy dejo de temblar, el rostro se le iluminaba y en un impulso ella entrelazo sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirosa para darle un beso lo cual sorprendió en un principio a Natsu pero luego se dejó llevar por la situación abrazándola

-_Natsu te amo_- decía la rubia dejándolo de besar por un instante para míralo directo a los ojos

-_yo también te amo Lucy_- le respondía el pelirosa para luego volver a besarla pero esta vez era un beso un poco mas apasionado

-_mmm… lamento interrumpirlos pero ya es momento de que nos vayamos-_

Ese era Andrew quien los andaba buscando haciendo que ambos se separen de golpe para intentar disimular un poco pero era algo imposible

-_A-Andrew ¿qué haces aquí?_- le pregunto sumamente avergonzada la maga estelar

-_los estaba buscando… la señorita Sonia ya se marchó para su casa ase un buen rato asi que deje a los demás en la estación del tren y los vine a buscar_- decía Andrew como si no hubiera visto nada

-_B-Bueno entonces vámonos_- la rubia se adelantaba mientras que el pelirosa no decía nada al respecto

-_¡felicidades Natsu!... al fin lo hiciste pero… te tardaste mucho no crees… eran tan obvios que incluso daban pena_- le decía Andrew al pelirosa con tono de burla

-_jajaja… realmente eres patético en cuanto al amor niño… si te contara las indirectas que le mandaba esa dulzura y este bobo que no captaba_- les decía Ophis a ambos DS

-_Cállate Ophis_- le decía el pelirosa sumamente molesto

-_bueno vámonos que nos están esperando_-

Después de eso los tres llegaron a la estación del tren en donde una molesta Charle los recibió reclamándoles porque se habían tardado tanto, bueno tuvieron que esperar un tren más y asi emprendieron el viaje de retorno a Magnolia

Una vez pasado el tortuoso viaje de regreso todos se disponían a ir al gremio mientras caminaban Andrew se las arregló para que Natsu y Lucy se quedaran juntos y alejados de ellos mientras caminaban entonces el pelirosa aprovecho el momento

-_Lucy te puedo preguntar algo_-

-_Claro dime Natsu_-

_-¿quieres ser mi novia?-_

-_tonto… recién me pides eso después de besarme ayer… además me lo pides asi tan frio sin nada de romance_-

_-¿Qué?... si mal no recuerdo tú fuiste la que me beso primero… y por lo otro bueno yo no sé de esas cosas_-

-_jejeje… eso ya lo sé solo pienso que podrías intentarlo_-

-_bueno eso tampoco viene al caso solo respóndeme_-

-_mmm… está bien acepto ser tu novia_- le respondía la rubia mientras agarraba la mano del pelirosa y entrelazaban sus dedos

Justo en ese momento el cielo en magnolia se oscureció de repente causando una gran impresión en todos y solo se podía ver como un objeto extraño aparecía en el cielo

_-¡Natsu, Lucy apresurémonos en llegar al gremio!_- le gritaba Andrew mientas empezaba a correr en dirección al gremio y todos le seguían

Una vez llegando se encontraron con Erza y Gray quienes estaban en la puerta del gremio esperándolos

-_Andrew al fin llegaron que les paso_- le preguntaba la pelirroja

-_tuvimos algunos inconvenientes pero eso no importa ahora… ¿tienen alguna idea de eso que está en el cielo?_- decía Andrew

-_no… pero hace unos momentos recibimos varios una comunicación de Laxus y los dioses del rayo-_ decía el mago de hielo

_-¿y que quería?_- le preguntaba Natsu

-_Bueno ellos se encuentran en el consejo ahora y un objeto similar apareció también_- les respondía Mirajane mientras se acercaba a ellos

-_lo único que les puedo decir por ahora es que esa cosa tiene magia de Zeref almacenada en ella_- le decía Andrew sorprendiendo a todos

-_entonces ya salió el bastardo_- reclamaba el pelirosa

En ese momento una imagen apareció en el cielo quien estaba en la imagen era Zeref junto con una persona

-_Bueno habitantes del mundo… yo soy Zeref, asi es el mago oscuro Zeref desde hace mucho tiempo tengo un pensamiento en mi… este mundo falso lleno de odio y maldad tarde o temprano llegara a su fin asi que… yo lo adelantare por ustedes_-

_-¡maldito!... qué derecho tienes tú para juzgar asi al mundo siendo que tú eres el principal causante de todo esto_- gritaba el pelirosa mirando directamente a la imagen

-_Natsu… mmm ya veo a simple vista se puede deducir que eres mucho más fuerte que antes me pregunto si ahora podrás derrotarme o… terminaras como el_-

A terminar de decir otra imagen apareció en el cielo pero ella estaba un mago conocido en FT crucificado todo ensangrentado

_-¡papá!_- grito Cana al instante al ver como Gildarts de esa manera

Los demás solo lanzaban miradas de odio profundo hacia Zeref quien solo tenía una sonrisa mirándolos

-_Vamos Natsu ahora mismo estoy aquí en el cielo de Magnolia ven si crees que puedes derrotarme… y en tanto a los demás mueran_-

La imagen desaprecio y se veía como varias puertas se abrían en el objeto y empezaban a salir varios demonios pequeños los mismos que estaban en la base de Tartaros y todos estos se dirigían a atacar a los ciudadanos quienes por el pánico empezaron a armar un tremendo alboroto en la ciudad

_-¡vamos todos tenemos que defender la ciudad!_- les gritaba Erza a sus amigos y entonces todos se dispersaron empezando a luchar con los mini demonios

-_Natsu, Andrew ustedes vayan a ese lugar y detengan a Zeref_- el que apareció fue el maestro quien se preparaba para lanzar su técnica final "Fairy Law" pero sin que se dieran cuenta justo en ese momento dos persona aparecieron frente al maestro sellando su poder mágico uno tenía una túnica de los magos santos mientras que el otro era un conocido enemigo

_-¡maestro!_- gritaba la pelirroja lanzándose contra los que sellaron el poder del maestro junto con Mirajane utilizando su Satan Soul. Ambos enemigos intentaban moverse pero sin que se den cuenta sus pies estaban congelados por Gray justo ahí Gajeel les lanzo un rugido atacando directamente junto con Erza que lanzaba sus espadas con su armadura de rueda del cielo mandándolos a volar en ese momento

-_Mira lleva al maestro con Porlyusca y quítenle ese sello mágico_- le gritaba la pelirroja a la albina quien se lo llevo de inmediato

-_Natsu, Andrew ya escucharon al maestro vayan ahora… nosotros nos encargamos de estos dos_-

-_Claro_- le decía Andrew mientras activaba su armadura y hacia qué le crezcan alas –_Natsu vamos… Happy Charle ustedes lleven tanto a Wendy y Lucy_-

-_pero que estás diciendo es muy peligroso_- le reclama la pequeña Exceed

-_lo sé y no te preocupes no les pasara nada pero necesitamos de ellas no sabemos lo que pueda haber hay dentro asi que lo mejor es llevar a ellas con nosotros_-

-_pero_- seguía reclamando Charle

-_No te preocupes Charle vamos_- le decía la maga del cielo sumamente decidida

-_entonces vamos a detener esto_-

Dijo el pelirosa mientras el también activaba su armadura y también le salían las alas

-_Ophis te dejo el vuelo a ti_-

-_esta bien niño_-

Y asi todos fueron volando hacia donde estaba Zeref evitando a los demonios que salían del lugar, Andrew lanzo un rugido despejando el camino después entraron todos era un lugar un tanto tétrico y no había nadie una vez dentro Andrew y Natsu dejaron de usar las armaduras y comenzaron a buscar a Zeref en un determinado momento llegaron a un gran salón el cual tenía una puerta enorme en el fondo, se dirigieron a la puerta justo en ese momento una increíble presión mágica apareció dejándolos inmóviles y un hombre apareció en el lugar quien estaba vistiendo un túnica de los magos santos

Mientras tanto Mirajane llego donde Porlyusca con el maestro, lo comenzó atender le dijo que el sello por lo menos desaparecería en una hora justo ahí empezaron a llegar demonios a la casa de la maga sanadora por lo tanto Mirajane se puso a defender el lugar hasta que el maestro se recupere

Por otro lado toda la ciudad estaba vuelta un caos en el gremio Kinana se intentó comunicar con gremios de las ciudades cercanas para pedirles ayuda como refuerzos pero grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse de que esas ciudades también estaban siendo atacadas por demonios y que en el cielo también habían aparecido unos objetos extraños

-_lo lamento están en la misma situación que nosotros no nos pueden ayudar_- le informaba Kinana a Macao

-_bueno tendremos que encargaros nosotros por ahora lo más importante son las personas necesitamos llevarlos a la salida de emergencia que preparamos hace dos años… Warren dile esto a todos_-

Entonces Warren utilizando su magia de telepatía informo a todos y se dispusieron a evacuar a la gente hacia la salida del pueblo

En otro lugar se veía a Erza peleando con el sujeto que llevaba puesto la túnica de mago Santo al mismo tiempo Gray y Gajeel peleaban con otro sujeto este no era más que Bluenote

-_jajaja… niños insolentes piensan que pueden derrotarme… la única persona capaz de hacer eso ahora esta medio muerta con el amo Zeref_-

Eso solo molestaba aún más a Gray y Gajeel quienes solo lo atacaban con sus técnicas pero eran fácilmente esquivadas por Bluenote

_-¿Quién eres?_- le preguntaba la pelirroja a su enemigo

-_por lo general no hablo con basuras pero… hare una excepción porque ustedes ya mataron a dos de mis compañeros me llamo Rias la segunda Dios de Ishbal Rias la psíquica_-

Después de presentarse Erza lanzo unas cuantas espadas hacia Rias pero ocurrió algo un tanto inesperado estas se detuvieron por si solas y luego se dirigieron hacia Erza quien las rechazo todas y se podía ver como una esfera de magia demoniaca se formaba en la mano de Rias lanzándola al instante Erza la esquivo fácilmente pero sin que se dé cuenta esta esfera retorno siguiendo a Erza, ella la esquivaba hasta que la golpeo destruyendo su armadura

-_entiendes mi magia_- le preguntaba Rias

Erza no respondía nada mientras se reequipaba con su armadura del purgatorio

-_que insolencia pero igual… esta es magia telepática soy capaz de mover las cosas a mi voluntad como esto por ejemplo_-

Entonces se veía como la armadura se desprendía del cuerpo de la pelirroja

-_eres muy poderosa… pero toda magia tiene una debilidad cuando la encuentre te derrotare_- le decía Erza que se reequipaba con armadura de velocidad para atacar a Rias

Asi empezó el ataque de Zeref cabe decir que no solo magnolia estaba siendo atacada por ellos también eran todas las ciudades de Fiore todos los magos estaban luchando incansablemente para detener esto

* * *

asi acaba el capitulo espero que les haya gustado, ya saben alguna cosa que no les haya gustado o critica constructiva todas son bien recibidas esperen por el proximo

* * *

magic ann love aqui esta el nuevo Cap espero que este tambien te guste

nalu1234 aqui esta el nuevo cap y me disculpo por la demora

AnikaSukino 5d aqui esta el nuevo Cap espero que te guste


	10. Chapter 10

Aqui la continuacion espero que les guste y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse el tiempo para leerlo

* * *

Capitulo 10

La Pelea contra Zeref (inicio)

Bueno no habiendo pasado ni un mes desde que ambos DS regresaron Zeref ya inicio su ataque concentrándose principalmente contra FT aunque también recibían informes de en las otras ciudades donde se encontraban los oros gremios como Saber Tooth, Blue Pegasus y demás también estaban siendo a tacados por objetos extraños en el cielo era un ataque a toda escala

Natsu y compañía se encontraron con un hombre que posiblemente sea el Dios de Ishbal más poderoso que cuidaba una enorme puerta una enorme batalla estaba por comenzar mientras que los demás del equipo más fuerte de FT se encontraban luchando con dos oponentes una era una mujer llamada Rias otra Dios de Ishbal y un viejo enemigo Bluenote

Por otro lado los miembros más débiles del gremio se encontraban evacuando a la gente por una salida secreta que construyeron después de que Andrew lego a FT

Al mismo tiempo otros magos intentaban detener a los demonios que salían del objeto volador pero era muy difícil era considerablemente poderosos

-_Juvia quiere ir ayudar a Gray-sama pero estos demonios no la dejan_- reclama la maga de agua que esquivaba los ataques de los demonios

-_tranquilízate Juvia él va estar bien más bien debemos preocuparnos por nosotras… estas cosas nos están mermando con facilidad_- le recomendaba Lisanna transformada en gata

Junto a ellas se encontraba Cana que ataca a los demonios con mucho odio y desprecio no podía contenerse pero era torpe

-_Cálmate Cana… utiliza bien tu magia si la desperdicias de esta manera tan obsesiva no duraras nada_- le recomendaba Macao pero ella se hacía de oídos sordos

Sin darse cuenta unos demonios aparecieron rodeando completamente a Cana intentando matarla Macao intentaba ayudarla pero estaba bastante lejos de ella era imposible que llegara, justo ese momento el que apareció era Romeo haciendo retroceder a los demonios con su fuego mágico salvando a Cana

-_Cana-san por favor cálmese… entiendo su rabia pero tenemos Natsu-ni y Lucy-ne ya fueron allá para salvar a Gildarts-san y derrotar a Zeref… también debemos esforzarnos aquí sin desesperarnos_- le decía el joven mago de fuego mientras ayudaba a Cana a ponerse de pie

-_E-Está bien enano… tienes razón discúlpenme_- mencionaba Cana mientras destruía los demonios que Romeo hizo retroceder

-_¡Romeo que haces aquí te dije que fueras a evacuar a la gente!_- le reclamaba Macao a su hijo

-lo siento Papá pero no me puedo quedar parado mientras veo como lastiman a mis amigos déjenme ayudarles-

-_Pero….._- intentaba reclamarle de nuevo pero fue interrumpido por Cana

-_déjalo Macao él también es parte de FT asi que lo va hacer bien_- le decía Cana mientras se dirigía a luchar nuevamente

En otro lugar se encontraba Erza que seguía luchando contra Rias la Diosa de Ishbal se separaron de Gray y Gajeel estaban solas Rias llevaba una ventaja enorme en cuanto al poder pero aun asi la pelirroja no se rendía

-_jajaja… niña eres muy resistente me pregunto cuanto más podrás aguantar_- presumía la Diosa de Ishbal

-_no me subestimes_- le respondía la pelirroja equipada con su armadura de velocidad intentando atacar a la Diosa de Ishbal

Erza se dirigía a atacar a Rias pero esta esquivada con relativa facilidad aunque por el exceso de confianza la pelirroja lograba por lo menos cortar el atuendo de Rias la pelea se tornaba asi con Erza atacando por donde podía Y Rias esquivando. Ante esto Erza empezaba a convocar espadas por todos lados controlando los con su magia estos empezaban a atacar a Rias dificultándole la posibilidad de esquivar fácilmente y justo cuando uno lo ataca directamente ella lo detenía con su magia telepática y hacían que estos ataquen ahora a la pelirroja pero ella los detenía

Asi se tornaba la pelea en una monotonía entonces Rias empezó a concentrar su magia telepática en los objetos del lugar como mesas y demás. Estos fueron lanzados hacia Erza quien los esquivaba y los rechazaba pero sin darse cuenta Rias aparecía por la espalda de la pelirroja, Rias comenzó a manipular la armadura de Erza quitándosela y dejándola con sus atributos al descubierto

La pelirroja se alejó de ella al instante mientras Rias lanzaba una carcajada

-_Eres muy hermosa niña… lástima que te vaya a matar ahora_-

Justo ahí Rias empezó a crear varias esferas de magia demoniaca a su alrededor lanzándolos todos directamente hacia Erza quien no se disponía a esquivarlas solo se reequipaba nuevamente con una nueva Armadura, las esferas desaparecieron ni bien tocaron la armadura de Erza haciendo que Rias se sorprenda de sobre manera

-_¿Qué es esa armadura?_-

-_es mi armadura de supresión_- decía la pelirroja con una sonrisa –_suprime la magia a mi alrededor-_

La pelirroja se había reequipado una armadura completamente nueva con botas que llegaban hasta un poco encima de la rodilla lo mismo en los brazos sus guanteletes solo llegaban hasta los codos la espalda estaban cubierta incluyendo el estómago mientras que su pecho solo estaba cubierto con tela resaltando grandemente sus atributos y en su cabeza solo tenía un aro con un hermoso diamante sobre la frente

-_Hace mucho tiempo que no veía esa armadura… pensar que alguien de tu nivel es capaz de tan convocarla pero me pregunto si serás capaz de controlarla a la perfección_- diciendo eso Rias nuevamente creo varias esferas de magia demoniaca a su alrededor y lanzándolas directamente hacia Erza quien suprimía fácilmente el ataque pero sin que diera cuenta Rias apareció en su delante dándole un golpe en todo el rostro a Erza

El impacto fue tan poderoso que Erza salió volando por el golpe cuando intento pararse sentía como el golpe le había causado un gran daño solo se tocaba el rostro el cual estaba ligeramente hinchado

-_no te sorprendas querida… sabes los dos magos santos más poderoso tenemos esta característica en cuestión de fuerza física somos los más poderosos_- presumía Rias con carcajadas

Erza no dijo nada al respecto solo se paró como pudo reequipándose con dos espadas justo ahí Rias ataco directamente a la pelirroja quien se defendió con sus espadas pero se sorprendió al ver con estas se rompían con facilidad y asi Erza ahora esquivaba con bastante dificultad los ataques de Rias hasta que recibió un ataque en todo el estómago lo cual hizo que retrocediera sorprendiendo a Rias

Justo ahí la pelirroja convoco varias espadas alrededor de Rias las cuales la atacaron, Rias las desvió con su magia telepática pero rápidamente perdió el control de las espadas y se dirigieron hacia Rias clavándola junto a una pared. Justo ese momento Erza se reequipo con su espada de la armadura de fuego y lanza de la armadura de rayos combino un ataque entre ambos y lo lanzo a Rias era igual de poderoso que el Rayrenryou no Hokuo de Natsu

Después de disiparse el polvo creado por el último ataque de Erza, se podía ver a Rias un poco lastimada pero eso era todo no tenía algún daño notable, inmediatamente Rias se soltó de las espadas y se abalanzo hacia la pelirroja pero ella en un instante desapareció y reapareció en la espalda de Rias ya no con su armadura de supresión sino solo con Benitosakura y la ataco directamente cortándola en toda la espalda haciendo que Rias se desplome al suelo

-_¿Cómo hiciste eso?... tú no tienes magia de teletrasnportacion ni de velocidad_- preguntaba Rias mientras intentaba parase con dificultad pero se desplomaba de nuevo

-_es cierto pero las espadas que te lance ase rato eran espadas de transportación que se conectan con mi zona mágica en donde guardo mis armaduras lo único que hice fue, entrar yo misma a mi zona mágica y luego aparecer donde mis espadas estaban_- le respondía Erza mientras se apoyaba en su Benitosakura tosiendo un poco de sangre

-_sabes eres realmente un monstruo esa fuerza física es aterradora me rompiste varias costillas… incluso perdí varios dientes por el golpe que me diste en el rostro e incluyendo tu magia telepática eres casi invencible pero tu debilidad es tu confianza en extremo_- continuaba diciendo la pelirroja pero se sorprendió un poco cuando vio con Rias se ponía de pie soltando gran cantidad de magia demoniaca transformándose como los otros dos magos santos en un demonio

-_jajaja… hace mucho tiempo que nadie me causaba tanto daño mereces que te destruya con mi máximo poder niña… disfrútalo_-

Rias ya convertida en demonio creo una esfera gigantesca de energía demoniaca la cual lanzo hacia Erza quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar solo la recibo directamente con sus manos descubiertas desviando el ataque al cielo pero quemando por completo sus manos, justo ahí Rias apareció por debajo de la pelirroja y la tomo por el cuello Erza no se podía mover por el último ataque recibido solo miraba un poco al cielo –_Natsu, Andrew lo siento, se lo dejo a ustedes_- pensaba la pelirroja ya resignada

-_¡muere maldita!_- decía Rias mientras cubría con magia demoniaca su mano apuntando al corazón de Erza

-_¡Meteoro!_- el que apareció era Jellal utilizando su magia para salvar a Erza antes de que Rias la matara

Justo ahí Erza abría los ojos bastante sorprendida al ver a Jellal -_¿Qué haces aquí?_-

-_estábamos viniendo a contarles algo bastante interesante que nos enteramos respecto a Zeref… de un momento a otro vimos como el cielo sobre Magnolia cambiaba de repente entonces nos apresuramos_- le contaba Jellal mientras llevaba a la pelirroja cargada en sus brazos a un rincón ignorando por completo a Rias

-_eres bastante guapo niño… dime ¿Cómo te llamas?_- le preguntaba Rias un tanto molesta

-_Jellal Fernandes… usted es una Diosa de Ishbal… y el demonio que está controlando es uno de los reyes demonios Serafall si no me equivoco_- le decía Jellal molesto mientras caminaba hacia Rias

-_jajaja… estas bien informado niño_- Rias se abalanzo hacia Jellal quien la esquivo utilizando su meteoro y al instante hizo los preparativos para lanzar su ataque de la siete estrellas pero inmediatamente sentía como no podía controlar su cuerpo y era lanzado

-_También eres capaz de controlar a los seres vivos_- le preguntaba Jellal mientras se ponía de pie

-_eres sumamente inteligente niño… acertaste_- justo ahí Rias creo una esfera demoniaca la misma que le lanzo a Erza ase un momento y la lanzo a Jellal quien a su vez también lanzo su ataque de las siete estrellas hacia Rias causando una gran explosión en el lugar

En ese momento se veía como una espada era lanzada hacia donde estaba Rias y se clavó al lado de ella –_Todavía no te rindes niña pero no importa con esas heridas no creo que hagas nada importante_- pensaba la maga santa

-_No te distraigas sempai_- le decía Jellal mientras alzaba sus manos para crear 5 círculos mágicos alrededor de Rias sorprendiéndola

-_Múltiple Abyss Break_- decía Jellal mientras se veía como el ataque le daba de lleno a Rias creando un gran cráter en el suelo que hizo temblar a toda la ciudad

Después de que el polvo se disipo aún se podía ver la silueta de Rias quien estaba bastante lastimada pero estaba cubierta de energía demoniaca –_eso fue peligroso niño si no fuera que me recubrí con magia para defender de semejante ataque probablemente habría muerto_-

Jellal la miraba de reojo y en un momento sonrio al ver lo que pasaba donde Rias estaba

-_te dije que tu confianza es tu mayor debilidad_- la que apareció era Erza quien atravesó una espada extraña en Rias quien estaba sumamente sorprendida

-_tú crees que con esto me vas a derrotar niña_- decía Rias pero en ese instante se arrodillo de golpe tomándose el pecho

-_esa espada es de la armadura de supresión en si esa espada suprime magia_- decía la pelirroja mientras se alejaba de a poco de Rias quien abrió los ojos con desesperación al oír eso

-_sabes un amigo me conto que ustedes para controlar esos demonios utilizan gran cantidad de magia que sin ella pueden perder el control y el demonio los absorbe entonces… solo hay dos formas de derrotarlos o bien lo hacemos antes de que se conviertan en demonios o hacemos que pierdan el control de su demonio_- le explicaba Erza a la maga santa mientras recordaba como Andrew le contaba sobre su pelea con el cuarto Dios de Ishbal Freed

-_¡maldita!... como te atreves a hacerme esto_- reclamaba la maga santa mientras caía completamente al suelo retorciéndose era obvio que comenzaba a perder el control de su demonio justo después el demonio salió del cuerpo y empezó a devorarla viva mientras gritaba de dolor

-_vámonos_- el que apareció era Jellal que cargo a la pelirroja mientras esta se sonrojaba un poco

-_vamos donde esa Gray y Gajeel ellos también tenía a un enemigo poderoso con ellos_- le pedía la pelirroja

-_bueno pero no creo que haya problemas_-

-_¿Por qué?_-

-_es que veras… Meredy fue con ellos para ayudarlos le dije que si las cosas estaban mal que me avisara de inmediato mediante este comunicador_-

-_ya veo… pero de todas formas vamos_-

-_está bien_-

Después de un rato caminando hacia donde estaban Gray y Gajeel, Jellal le preguntaba a la pelirroja quien estaba en su espalda

_-¿dime Erza porque te resignaste al último antes de que yo llegara?_-

-_no me preguntes eso ahora_-

-_está bien pero solo te digo que eso no le habría gustado a ninguno de tus amigos en especial a Natsu_-

-_no me sermonees si, más bien dime que es lo que no viniste a contar_-

-_bueno como te dije es algo relacionado con Zeref pero espera a que nos reunamos y les cuento los detalles_-

-_siempre tan misterioso nunca cambias_-

-_bueno es cierto pero creo que eso es algo que no te gustaría_- decía Jellal con una sonrisa a Erza

-_tienes razón… y antes de que me olvide gracias por salvarme_- le respondía la pelirroja devolviéndole la sonrisa

_-no tienes nada que agradecer… eres alguien importante para mi… de cualquier forma te habría salvado_-

-_no digas esas cosas_- le reclamaba la pelirroja un tanto sonrojada

-_lo siento_- decía Jellal con otra sonrisa

Después de caminar un rato más se encontraron con los demás estaban Gajeel comiendo un poco de hierro con su jeta de siempre con heridas bastante notorias sobre todo en su espalda que estaba totalmente quemada. Por otro lado Gray estaba en el piso recostado con heridas un tanto más complicadas que las de Gajeel y más al fondo se podía ver como Meredy abrazaba con una gran sonrisa a una persona más que estaba ahí

-_¡Ulthear que bueno es volver a verte!_- le decía con emoción la pelirosa mientras también era abrazada por la maga del tiempo

Jellal dejo a Erza sentada junto a Gray y se fue a saludar a Ulthear mientras Erza le preguntaba un par de cosas al mago de hielo

-_¿qué paso aquí?_-

-_bueno se nos complicó bastante la situación ese bastardo era bastante fuerte si no fuera porque ella nos ayudó hubiéramos sido derrotados_- le decía mientras apuntaba a Ulthear

_-mmm… ya veo que bueno que ella los ayudo_-

Justo después todos se reunieron escondiéndose en una casa ya desocupada para poder charlar con calma Meredy les dio primeros auxilios a Erza, Gray y Gajeel quien lo rechazo al principio pero fue sometido por la pelirroja para que fuera atendido, una vez terminado esto se pusieron a conversar

-_bueno que es lo nos querías decir_- preguntaba la pelirroja a Jellal

-_es sobre Zeref… pero antes de empezar díganme quienes lo fueron a derrotarlo_-

-_Natsu, Andrew, Lucy, Wendy, Happy y Charle_- respondía el mago de hielo

-_mmm y ustedes creen que ellos lo puedan derrotar_-

-_si... aunque me cueste admitirlo esos dos de lejos son mucho más poderosos que todos nosotros juntos_- refunfuñaba Gajeel mientras saboreaba para él un sabroso tornillo

-_pues no lo creo_- opinaba la maga del tiempo

-_¿Por qué?_- le preguntaba sorprendida Meredy

-_porque es inmortal… para ser precisos Zeref en algún momento de su vida mortal alcanzo la inmortalidad gracias al control de la magia única el origen de todas las magias_- seguía diciendo la maga del tiempo

-_tal vez sea cierto pero toda magia tiene una debilidad y pienso que él también la tiene_- opinaba la pelirroja

-_yo también pensaba lo mismo, asi que en estos dos años investigue lo más que pude sobre él y averigüe que Zeref fue asesinado dos veces en toda la historia desde que apareció_-

La sorpresa en todos al escuchar eso era evidente se quedaron mudos al escuchar eso por parte del a maga del tiempo que continuo

-_la primera fue por un mago sumamente poderoso que fue quien fundo el consejo un tiempo después pero Zeref reapareció matándolo… y la última vez fueron dos magos sumamente poderosos por lo que encontré estos se suicidaron junto con Zeref pero Zeref reapareció de nuevo creando a Acnologia como su mano derecha para la destrucción… como ven ya lo mataron dos veces pero no murió y siendo lo más optimista posible no creo que ahora se lo logre_-

Finalizo Ulthear deprimiendo a todos por lo dicho justo ahí Jellal se levantó salió un momento paro luego entrar y saco de un espacio mágico un cráneo llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-_bueno esto es algo que esos dos magos no tuvieron en ese entonces… este cráneo es de Zeref tal vez su único punto débil_-

-_¿de dónde obtuviste eso?_- le pregunto la pelirroja

-_estaba en el consejo mágico en si es parte del cadáver de Zeref_- justo al decir eso la pelirroja se reequipo con una espada y destruyo el cráneo que estaba en la mano de Jellal

Pero su sorpresa fue grande al ver que el cráneo se reconstruyo por sí mismo

-_yo hice lo mismo cuando lo encontré_- decía Jellal con una sonrisa mirando a la pelirroja que se sentó un tanto molesta- _no sé de qué manera debemos utilizar esto pero estoy seguro que es algo que beneficiaría a Natsu asi que debemos llevarlo de inmediato_-

Después de decir eso todo se fueron salieron de la casa Erza que se había reequipado con su armadura del purgatoria se disponía a llegar hasta donde estaban Natsu y los demás ayudada por Gajeel que la impulsaría con su Rugido, justo ese momento se sintió una gran explosión en el cielo se podía ver como la mitad del objeto volador había desaparecido y más a lo lejos se podía distinguir a dos personas luchando los más sorprendente era que ambos estaban en Dragon Form uno claramente era Andrew pero el otro era alguien que nunca habían conocido

-_Esta presencia mágica es de… A-Acnologia_- dijeron Erza, Gajeel y Gray al mismo tiempo un poco temblorosos

-_Erza apúrate en darles eso no sabemos lo que puede pasar si no nos damos prisa_- decía Jellal un tanto molesto

Asi todos partieron Jellal y Gajeel se fueron a ayudar a los demás a detener a los mini demonios para que las personas salgan por completo de la ciudad

Mientras que Gray, Ulthear y Meredy se fueron hacia donde estaban Porlyusca para saber del maestro. Ni bien llegaron podían ver como una muy cansada Mirajane intentaba detener a varios mini demonios inmediatamente fue ayudada por Gray y Meredy quienes la socorrieron y tomaron su lugar defendiendo el lugar mientras Ulthear entro a la casa

-_disculpe la interrupción pero me gustaría saber cómo esta Makarov-san_- le preguntaba a Porlyusca que la miro con bastante molestia

-_aún no se puede mover, tampoco puede usar magia la verdad no se cuánto tiempo el este asi_-

-_muy entonces déjeme ayudarlo_-

Ulthear saco de un pequeño bolso, era la misma esfera que le dio Andrew hace dos años atrás y se puso a aplicar la regresión del tiempo en el cuerpo del maestro

-_¿Qué estás haciendo?_- le preguntaba con la misma mirada de molestia

-_bueno en simples palabras estoy regresando su cuerpo a un momento antes de que fuera sellado_-

Ulthear se puso a ayudar al maestro mientras un Erza volando hacia donde estaba Natsu y los demás pensaba -_¿Por qué hay alguien más con el poder de Acnologia?... y más aún que ase al lado de Zeref_-

* * *

Regresando un poco hacia atrás esta vez nos encontramos con Natsu, Andrew y los demás quienes se encontraban en un gran salón frente a una puerta enorme, era muy probable que Zeref se encuentre ahí pero en su camino se interpuso un hombre bastante misterioso que expulsaba magia conocida para todos pero en especial para Andrew

-_¿Quién eres?_- le preguntaba Andrew bastante molesto

-_jejeje no me reconoces… no me decepciones Andrew_- decía el misterios mago causando que los demás miren a Andrew un tanto preocupados

-_¡no me importa quien seas pero déjanos pasar!_- le grito el pelirosa

-_Vaya tu eres el humano que fue entrenado por Igneel…tu actitud es muy parecida a la de el_- le respondía con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-_¿humano?_- pensaron todos al oír lo que el misterioso hombre les dijo

-_Vali nunca pensé volver a verte… realmente el destino juega con nosotros hasta que cumplamos con lo que debemos_- esta vez el que hablo fue el dragón interno de Andrew "Windral"

-_jajaja sensei… asi que tu reencarnaste en él, eso sí que es una sorpresa… aunque ya me lo imaginaba_- le decía el misterioso mago mientras dejaba a los demás mudos al mismo tiempo Andrew estaba tembloroso

-_dejen que me presente jóvenes mi nombre es Vali Acmanian un Dragon Slayer o también conocido como Acnologia_- decía el misterioso mago mientras se sacaba su capucha descubriendo su rostro esta demás decir que tenía varios rasgos parecidos con Andrew sin dejar de mencionar su peculiar cabello bicolor de blanco y negro

Justo ahí Andrew comenzó a agarrarse la cabeza en su mente empezaba a ver fragmentos de su pasado en donde veía a Vali en todos ellos. Wendy bastante asustada se dirigió a ayudar a Andrew mientras Natsu tenía una mirada tétrica sobre Vali al mismo tiempo Lucy, Happy y Charle estaban temblando sin saber qué hacer. En ese momento Vali desprendió un gas bastante extraño pero este fue rechazado por Wendy quien creo una especie de esfera de viento alrededor de todos ellos

-_Are are que tenemos aquí… una DS del cielo déjame adivinar tu maestra es Grandine ¿no es cierto?_-

-_no… ella no es solo una maestra es mi madre_- le respondía bastante molesta Wendy

-_déjate de bromas niña_- Vali lanzo un rugido a Wendy que no atino a esquivar pero fue desviado por Andrew que al instante había activado el Dragon Force y miro con odio profundo a Vali

Antes de que dijera algo una luz cubrió a Natsu Lucy y Happy quienes desaparecieron al instante dejando a los demás en el salón

-_ese Zeref tan impaciente como siempre bueno no importa ya que quieres pelear Andrew que te parece si empezamos_-

-_está bien pero antes dime una cosa porque no estás en tu forma de Dragon_-

-_porque es la forma más débil en la que puede estar un DS además la anterior vez que nos encontramos no me reconociste no es verdad asi que tengo que usar esta forma humana para que tus recuerdos regresen y estoy seguro que regresaron… seguro recordaste aquellos momentos en los que entrenábamos no es verdad alumno mío_- le decía Vali mientras el también entraba al estado Dragon Force que era bastante similar al de Andrew solo que sus escamas eran blancas con tonos celestes no como las de Andrew Negras con los mismo tonos celestes

-_Etherion no Teken_- Andrew se lanzó directamente hacia Vali quien solo recibió su golpe en el rostro sin inmutarse mientras él le daba también un golpe a Andrew que lo recibió en el estomago

Retrocedieron un poco por el impacto de los golpes –_Etherion no Hokuo_- y ambos lanzaron sus rugidos directamente contra el otro causando una gran explosión creando varias grietas en el salón haciendo que Wendy y Charle perdieran el equilibrio

-_realmente te volviste sumamente fuerte alumno mío, sin embargo_- en ese momento Vali creo dos clones de sí mismo y atacaron a Andrew quien esquivo fácilmente los ataques de los clones incluyendo al verdadero destruyo con facilidad a los clones pero recibió un ataque directo del verdadero, inmediatamente Andrew le dio un cabezazo alejándolo y ahí Andrew reunió una gran cantidad de magia en sus manos creando una esfera gigante de Etherion la cual lanzo hacia Vali que lo esquivo con facilidad

-_dime alumno mío cuantos de los elementos que posees puedes controlar_- decía Vali de manera sarcástica mientras rodeaba sus manos con elemento veneno y agua. Asi ataco a Andrew dándole varios golpes hasta que uno atravesó por completo el pecho de Andrew justo ahí le lanzo un rugido de veneno el cual lo mando a volar cerca de donde estaba Wendy que miraba todo lo que pasaba aterrada junto con Charle

-_¡Andrew!_- grito la maga del cielo mientras sacaba de su pequeño espacio mágico sus escudos con los cuales cubrió a los tres

Vali miraba con interés lo que pasaba mientras se podía ver que a lo lejos, había una lacrima de visión que observaba con detalle lo que pasaba en el lugar

-_no te parece interesante Natsu, me pregunto si realmente tu amigo será capaz de derrotar a Acnologia_- decía Zeref con una mirada de lastima hacia Andrew y al mismo tiempo acariciaba el rostro de Lucy que estaba amarrada junto con Happy a su lado

-_¡Bastardo déjala en paz!_- gritaba el pelirosa

-_¡cálmate!... si no lo haces ella muere te dije ase un momento que solo quiero que veamos juntos como se da la pelea entre esos dos asi que cálmate Natsu_- decía mientras seguía acariciando el rostro de Lucy

-_Está bien me contendré hasta que Andrew derrote a Acnologia… después de eso será tu turno maldito_- le dijo Natsu confiando lo cual agrado a Zeref que solo sonrio mientras ambos miraban la pantalla

CONTINUARA...

* * *

bueno hasta aqui llego el capitulo espero que les haya gustado y ya saben si tiene alguna duda consulta algo que no les guste o critica constructiva sera bien recibida esperen el siguente cap adios

AnikaSukino 5d aqui esta el nuevo cap espero que te guste nos vemos n.n

magic ann love aqui ta el nuevo cap espero que te guste nos vemos y gracias por los animos

nalu1234 gracias por la comprension aqui ta el nuevo cap espero que te guste


	11. Chapter 11

hola a todos aqui la continuacion de la historia lamento haberme tardado tanto en subirlo pero el estudio y demas me tuvieron bastante ocupado asi que enserio disculpenme, bueno espero que les guste el cap y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse su tiempo al leerlo

* * *

Capítulo 11

La Pelea contra Zeref (final)

CONTINUACION….

* * *

Pov Andrew

-_dime Andrew porque no usas todo tu poder con el_-

-_¿Por qué?... la verdad ni yo mismo lo sé_-

-_dime cambiaron tus objetivos recuperando parte de tu memoria_-

-_No… yo me encargue de todo con el fin de cambiar el futuro que me mostraba la Reina hace ya tiempo… eso nunca cambiara_-

-_entonces dime que es lo que te molesta Andrew porque no le muestras todo tu poder a Vali_-

-_tal vez sea porque aún estoy tratando de asimilar todo lo que acaba de pasar no me puedo concentrar del todo… sabes por alguna razón empecé a tener recuerdos de cuando entrenaba con Vali y una palabra ronda por mi mente_-

-_ahh si ¿Cuál?_-

-_Papá_-

-_ya veo recordaste todo el afecto que le tenías a Vali_-

-_si también recordé porque él me quito mi memoria por eso ahora voy derrotarlo y cumplir lo que me pidió esa vez_-

-_me parece bien pero no creo que aun tengas la motivación suficiente_-

-_¿a qué te refieres?_-

-_mira_-

Justo ahí Windral me mostro una imagen en la cual se veían como lagrimas caían en mi rostro junto con una voz muy familiar para mi

-_Andrew por favor despierta_-

Esa era la voz de Wendy quien me pedía desconsoladamente que despertara mientras a su alrededor se sentía como temblaba

-_lo viste… cuando te pregunte hace ya un año atrás te pregunte claramente que era lo más importante para ti y tu me respondiste que esa niña era lo único y más importante que tenías… es una gran persona no hagas que derrame lagrimas por ti_-

-_tienes razón Windral lo siento ya me disculpare con ella como es debido solo te pido un favor_-

-_dime_-

-_vamos a pelear de la manera en la que te indique antes te parece_-

-_muy bien solo quiero que tengas en cuenta que esta es la única vez que te voy a ayudar de esta manera me toma mucho trabajo hacerlo_-

-_jajaja… está bien amigo mío acabemos con esto_-

Más un rato abrí mis ojos lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Wendy que derramaban lágrimas de inmediato ella me abrazo

-_¡Andrew!... gracias a Dios que despertaste_-

Después de recibir su abrazo me senté revisando mi cuerpo notando que la herida que había hecho ase un momento Vali ya no estaba

-_Gracias Wendy por curarme_-

-_está bien no me agradezcas_-

-_Charle necesito que hagas algo por mí_-

-_C-Claro que quieres que haga_-

-_ni bien salgamos quiero que, saques a Wendy de aquí_-

Antes de que Wendy me reclamara por lo dicho hice que los escudos que nos protegían desaparecieran justo ese momento vi como una rugido de Dragon se dirigía hacia nosotros solo me pare delante de él y lo desvié con mi mano haciendo que este se dirija hacia Vali quien lo esquivo fácilmente

Final Pov Andrew

* * *

_-Vaya Andrew tu poder se siente bastante diferente… al fin lo vas a tomar con seriedad… eso me gusta empieza cuando quieras_- le pedía Vali con una sonrisa que expresaba demasiada confianza

Andrew no le respondio solo lo miraba fijamente en esa mirada se notaba mucha tristeza y nostalgia pero también expresaba una gran determinación dispuesto a todo justo ahí Andrew desapareció de la vista de todos para aparecer a un costado de Vali propinándole un golpe en el rostro de Vali que aunque estaba bastante sorprendido logro protegerse el rostro con su brazo izquierdo pero quedo más sorprendido al ver que este estaba roto

Vali retrocedió un poco tomándose el brazo derecho y mirando detenidamente a Andrew notando algo extraño el Brazo de Andrew estaba cubierto con la armadura del Dragon Form pero solo el brazo el resto del cuerpo esta descubierto además que Andrew estaba usando el Dragon Force

-_¿Qué es esto?_- le pregunto Vali mientras se veía como dejaba de usar el Dragon Force

Andrew no le respondía cosa alguna solo lo seguía mirando fijamente de un momento a otro grito

-_¡Charle te dije que sacaras a Wendy de aquí!_- gritaba molesto Andrew – _¡no pierdas el tiempo!-_

Charle que miraba sorprendida como Andrew le rompió el brazo a Vali despertó de corto trance y tomo a Wendy de su espalda y la comenzó a sacar volando del lugar

-_Charle no lo hagas… no quiero salir de aquí… quiero estar con Andrew_- decía la pequeña maga del cielo quien se movía caprichosamente dificultando el vuelo de Charle y al final ambas cayeron al suelo

-_¡Wendy!_- grito molesta Charle por lo hecho –_entiéndelo necesitamos salir de aquí para no estorbarle_-

-_¡no quiero!... además que pasa si vuelve a salir herido como hace rato… quien le va ayudar si eso pasa_-

-_lo sé pero…_- Charle fue interrumpida por Andrew quien apareció de repente en el lugar agarrando tanto a Wendy como a la pequeña Exceed llevándolas hacia la entrada del salón justo ahí del techo se veía como Lucy caía sobre ellas junto con Happy causando sorpresa en ellos

-_bien a si es mejor_- en ese momento Andrew empezó a crear una pared mágica en el lugar separando a las chicas como los Exceeds de el en ese momento más al fondo un ignorado Vali empezó a desbordar una gran cantidad de magia

-_Dragon Form_- Vali comenzó a ser envuelto por una armadura de color negro con detalles azules era bastante parecido a su forma en Acnologia

-_Al fin lo hizo muy bien_- decía Andrew para sí mismo –_Happy cuídalas_-

-_Aye_- respondía el felino un tanto sorprendido

-_Etherion no Hokuo_- Andrew lanzo un rugido directamente hacia Vali quien lo esquivo con facilidad y al instante Vali creo en su mano una esfera de fuego negro parecido al de un God Slayer lanzándolo directamente hacia Andrew quien empezó a correr en dirección a la esfera de fuego negro chocando ambos al instante pero cuando el polvo se disipo se veía como Andrew se había protegido con ambas manos recubiertas con su armadura pero solo las manos el resto del cuerpo estaba en modo Dragon Force

En ese momento Vali apareció delante de Andrew dándole un golpe en el en el rostro de Andrew pero se sorprendió al ver que esta vez el que apareció el casco de la armadura en Andrew protegiéndolo y el golpe solo hizo que el retrocediera un poco pero Andrew hizo que desaparecieran las parte de la armadura en sus brazos

-_Etherion no Teken_- Andrew le dio un golpe en el estómago a Vali deshaciendo al instante la armadura y con el otro brazo le dio un golpe de lleno en el estómago descubierto mandando a volar a Vali hacia la pared destrozándola

-_¿qué está pasando Andrew?_- le preguntaba Vali mientras se paraba esta vez tomándose el estomago

-_es bastante simple la verdad… lo único que hago es pelear contigo de la forma correcta… nada más_-

-_¿de la forma correcta?_-

-_asi es… en si tú eres un Dragon casi en su totalidad la mejor magia para matar a un dragón es el Dragon Force si usara el Dragon Form solo sería una batalla innecesaria de poder y ese no es mi objetivo_-

-_¿Cómo sabes eso?_-

-_Me lo dijo Igneel, el creo el Dragon Force para que un humano sea capaz de pelear con un dragón… aun asi es un problema, si me llegaras a dar tan solo un golpe en tu modo Dragon Form de seguro moriría por eso me defiendo con mi armadura de tus ataques_-

-_es imposible no se puede manejar ambos poderes a la vez_-

-_si es cierto pero esa es una de la habilidades de mi armadura… el control_- decía Andrew mientras se ponía en pose para atacar a Vali -_asi como la habilidad especial de tu armadura la cual es crear un fuego negro capaz de derretir todo a su alrededor menos la magia mi habilidad me permite el control de la magia pero como recién estoy llegando a dominarla entonces solo puedo controlar mi propia magia en si mi armadura_-

Justo ahí Andrew apareció frente a Vali intentando atacar con sus manos cubiertas de Etherion pero cuando se disponía a atacarlo se veía como Vali empezaba a absorber el Etherion de Andrew dejando sus manos descubiertas las cuales impactaron en Vali pero estas a lo mucho le causaron cosquillas en Vali quien sin dar tiempo de reacción a Andrew le lanzo una nueva esfera de fuego negro pero esta era gigantesca impactando directamente en el

El impacto causo tremenda explosión haciendo volar las paredes del salón, las únicas que no salieron volando fueron Lucy y compañía quienes fueron protegidas por el muro mágico pero este se deshizo después de que el polvo producido por la explosión se disipara

Mientras el polvo se disipaba se veía en como Andrew y Vali continuaban con su pelea haciendo que todo el lugar comience a temblar por los impactos entre los golpes de ambos. Se podía ver como Vali continuaba transformado atacando a Andrew de forma continuaba quien se había protegido con su armadura parcialmente el cuerpo exceptuando sus brazos con los cuales atacaba a Vali deshaciendo su armadura y atacándolo mientras se defendía de los golpes de Vali

-_oye Andrew no puedo mantener el control de la armadura por más tiempo necesitas acabarlo de una vez_- le pedía internamente Windral quien se notaba como estaba sumamente cansado

Una vez escuchado eso Andrew cambio la mirada y desapareció de la vista de todos al instante mientras que Vali solo se paró concentrándose, extendiendo los brazos mientras los cruzaba (más o menos como la pose para el ice shield) justo en ese momento aparecieron 4 clones de Andrew los cuales se dirigían a atacar a Vali cerrando cualquier abertura de escape

-_Arte Secreto: Aniquilación del Fuego Negro_-

Una vez dicho eso del cuerpo de Vali se veía como salían llamas de color negra cubriendo todo el salón quemando al instante todo lo que tocaba. Al ver como el fuego negro se expandía por el lugar tanto Happy como Charle tomaron las chicas y volaron lo rápido posible intentando escapar del lugar

En un momento el fuego ya los alcanzaba y cuando se veía que iban a ser alcanzados, la que apareció fue Erza reequipada con su armadura de Adamantina protegiéndolas del impacto pero este empezaba a deshacerse. Wendy al percatarse de ello hizo que aparecieran sus escudos sagrados los cuales apoyaban al de la pelirroja mientras que Lucy se paraba detrás de ellas posando ambas manos en los hombros de sus amigas y les empezaba a dar de su magia para que pudieran resistir por más tiempo el fuego.

Pasado unos cuantos segundos el fuego negro comenzó a desaparecer retornando al cuerpo de Vali.

-_impresionante no me imaginaba que ustedes iban a ser capaces de soportar mi ataque_- decía Vali mientras posaba su mirada sobre Lucy y compañía

-_bueno supongo que aquí acaba todo, Andrew debe estar muerto_- seguía diciendo Vali causando sorpresa en las personas presentes

Al escuchar eso Lucy miro inmediatamente hacia arriba notando algo lo cual le saco una sonrisa

-_¿Por qué te ríes niña?_- le preguntaba Vali a la maga estelar

-_porque perdiste_-

Después de decir eso Vali noto como el suelo bajo él se rompía, apareciendo otro clon de Andrew pero a diferencia de los anteriores este no traía puesto la armadura estaba en modo Dragon Force

-_Etherion no Teken_- le dio dos mortíferos golpes a Vali quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y salió volando hacia el techo y al mismo tiempo toda su armadura se deshacía y sin darse cuenta ahora apareció otro Andrew pero se notaba claramente que este era el verdadero

-_Arte secreto: Lanza de Etherion_-

En un instante se podía ver como Andrew creaba una lanza de Etherion puro con la cual atravesó todo el pecho de Vali haciendo este se dirija hacia la pared más cercana. En ese momento Andrew bastante cansado también caía al suelo siendo atrapado por Happy quien se había adelantado para ayudarlo luego lo llevo con los demás

Una vez con las chicas, Happy lo acerco a Wendy quien lo empezó a curar mientras ponía unos ojos llorosos diciendo –_Gracias a Dios que estas bien_-

-_Vaya no me imagine que Andrew usara las trampas que deje antes de caer aquí seguramente él se dio cuenta de que la chica que capturaron no era yo sino géminis transformado en mí y en Happy… pero no es momento de descansar me pregunto como seguirá Natsu ya habrá salido de ese lugar_- pensaba la rubia mientras ayudaba a Erza a que se ponga de pie ya que se había desplomado después de detener el ataque de Vali

Pero de un momento a otro Vali que aún tenía Clavada la Lanza de Etherion en su pecho se paró con dificultad y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos sorprendiendo de sobremanera a todos

-_Gracias hijo_- fueron las palabras de Vali una vez estado lo suficiente cerca de ellos y antes de comenzar a desaparecer volviendo su cuerpo polvo y al mismo tiempo se veía como una Aura oscura empezaba a salir de su cuerpo dirigiéndose al lugar donde tendrían que estar Natsu y Zeref

-_no te vas ir desgraciado_- decía Andrew mientras extendía su brazo cubierto con parte de la armadura al mismo tiempo se veía como el aura oscura era envuelta en Etherion y se detuvo a medio camino

-_¿Qué está pasando Andrew?_- preguntaba Erza mostrando duda en la expresión

-_para ser directo recupere mi memoria durante la pelea y bueno tengo muchas cosas que explicarles pero este no es el momento... tenemos que ir allá_- apuntaba Andrew hacia el cuarto donde deberían estar Zeref y Natsu

-_si lo entiendo… pero antes de que vayas a ayudar a Natsu necesito que le des esto_- en ese momento la pelirroja les mostro el cráneo que se supone es de Zeref sorprendiendo a todos los presentes menos a Andrew quien solo sonrio al ver el cráneo

-_con que por eso esta oscuridad intentaba escapar del lugar_-

-_¿Qué es esa oscuridad?_- le preguntaba Charle bastante sorprendida

-_para ser claro esta es parte de la oscuridad del mundo_-

-_¿Cómo que la oscuridad del mundo?_- le preguntaba esta vez la pelirroja

-_es bastante complicado pero para resumirlo hace mucho tiempo con tal de traer paz a este mundo el cual estaba en guerras constantes una y otra vez un mago bastante poderoso realizo un hechizo mágico con el cual intento absorber toda la maldad de ese entonces en un recipiente humano… ese recipiente era Zeref y el mago que realizo el hechizo era su padre o también conocido como el mago fundador del consejo mágico pero las cosas salieron mal fue un terrible error y resultado de todo esa maldad son tanto el actual Zeref y Acnologia_- les decía Andrew mientras que las demás estaban completamente sorprendidas al escuchar eso

-_¿Cómo sabes todo eso?_- le preguntaba Erza un tanto molesta

-_lo recordé… esto me lo conto Vali hace mucho tiempo cuando yo entrenaba con el_- decía Andrew mientras se le formaba una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro –_pero bueno después de que acabemos esto les explicare a todos con más claridad por el momento tenemos que darle ese cráneo a Natsu me imagino que el ya sabrá qué hacer con el_-

-_hablando de eso dime Lucy-san como saliste de ahí_- le pedia Wendy

-_Bueno lo que paso es…._- Lucy les empezó a contar sobre lo ocurrido con Zeref hasta ese momento

* * *

Cambiando el de escenario y al mismo tiempo retrocediendo un poco en el tiempo nos encontramos con Zeref, Natsu y compañía mientras observaban la pelea de Andrew y Vali

-_déjala en paz bastardo_- gritaba Natsu mientras veía como Zeref paseaba su dedo sobre el rostro de Lucy quien estaba atada junto con Happy aunque ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que ambos eran géminis transformado

-_bien parece que Zeref no se dio cuenta y menos Natsu_- pensaba Lucy pero en un instante se veía como una aura negra cubría el cuerpo de Lucy y la saco del espacio mágico en donde estaba oculta jalándola hacia el piso y antes de que cayera al suelo el que la atrapo era Natsu

-_estas bien Lucy_-

-_si… pero no pensé que ese maldito se diera cuenta de que no era yo la que estaba amarrada_- decía Lucy un tanto desanimada

-_bueno yo también me di cuenta_-

-_¿enserio?_-

-_jejeje si es que fue muy obvio… tú no te dejarías atrapar tan fácilmente… además géminis podrá copiarte pero yo siempre me daré cuenta cuando no seas tú_- le decía Natsu haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara mientras ambos ignoraban por completo a Zeref

-_bueno ya les permití tener un bonito momento pero basta de juegos no les parece_- Les decía Zeref emitiendo una gran cantidad de magia oscura

-_estoy de acuerdo_- en ese momento Lucy cerró la puerta de géminis y saco las llaves de Loke y Capricorn abriendo sus puertas para que ataquen a Zeref pero este se defendió con su aura de muerte, ambos empezaron a desaparecer a causa del aura pero sí lograron por lo menos tocar a Zeref

-_insignificante_- decía Zeref y un momento después las líneas doradas que suprimen la magia cubrieron el cuerpo de Zeref haciendo que el aura a muerte que lo protegía desaparezca

-_¡ahora Natsu!_- gritaba Lucy mientras se veía al pelirosa pronunciar

-_Dragon Form_- dicho esto la armadura de Natsu lo cubrió por completo y al instante lanzo un poderoso rugido de fuego directo hacia Zeref causando una terrible explosión en el lugar pero aun asi no le paso nada al cuarto en donde se encontraban tan solo unas pequeñas rajaduras

-_¿lo logramos?_- se preguntaba Lucy mientras el polvo generado por la explosión se disipaba

-_jajaja_-se escuchaban una risa que provenían del centro del cuarto – _enserio eres sumamente interesante hace ya mucho tiempo que no conocía una maga estelar tan poderosa_-

Una vez que el polvo desapareció se podía ver a Zeref pero algo extraño pasaba con el parte de su cuerpo no estaba le falta todo el lado izquierdo que fue donde recibió el impacto del ataque de Natsu

-_¿Qué diablos eres tú?_- preguntaba Lucy un tanto aterrada al ver como Zeref sobrevivió al ataque quedándose inmóvil

-_ni siquiera sangras… parece que Andrew tenía razón_- decía Natsu mientras se podía ver como el cuerpo de Zeref se regeneraba de nuevo

-_¿razón?... ¿a qué te refieres?_- preguntaba Zeref

Natsu no le respondio solo se abalanzo hacia Zeref quien esquivo el ataque posándose en un punto ciego de Natsu para lanzarle un ataque directo con su aura de muerte pero Natsu se defendió con llamas que cubrían toda su armadura quemando la magia de Zeref

-_ya veo con que esa es la habilidad de tu armadura_- decía Zeref mientras hacia una pose extraña haciendo creando una esfera de magia la cual cubrió rápidamente a los tres transportándolos a un lugar extraño era bastante sombrío y no había nada alrededor

-_Holorogium por favor llévate a Lucy_- le pedía Natsu al espíritu estelar quien sorprendió a la rubia con su llegada al lugar y de inmediato tomo a Lucy para llevársela

-_no te preocupes enseguida te alcanzo_- decía Natsu mientras miraba como Lucy intentaba salir del interior de Holorogium que al escuchar eso asintió con la cabeza

-_por favor regresa_- dijo la rubia antes de desaparecer junto con Holorogium del lugar para después aparecer junto con Happy (quien también se encontraba dentro de Holorogium) donde se encontraba peleando Andrew con Vali

-_bien ya que te deshiciste de los estorbos terminemos esto Natsu_-

Al escuchar eso Natsu desapareció y apareció junto a Zeref para golpearlo por lo dicho mandándolo a volar para que después Natsu le vuelva a lanzar un rugido quemando por completo el cuerpo de Zeref, aunque esta vez se protegió con su aura de muerte evitando gran parte del ataque

Una vez evitado el ataque Zeref hizo aparecer en sus manos unos símbolos en el suelo de los cuales empezaron a salir varios demonios muy parecidos a Deliora estos comenzaron a atacar a Natsu mientras que Zeref se posaba detrás de ellos

-_Karyou no Teken_- Natsu atacaba a los demonios derrotándolos de un solo golpe pero por cada uno que derrotaba otros dos aparecían y asi el número de demonios se fue incrementando hasta que llego un momento donde Natsu se vio acorralado por completo

-_Arte secreto: Ignición_-

De repente se vio como, de Natsu se expulsaban llamas las cuales cubrieron a todos los demonios secándolos de golpe para luego deshacerse, estas llamas también alcanzaron a Zeref quien se protegió con su aura a muerte hasta que las llamas se extinguieran

Una vez extinguidas las llamas estaban Zeref y Natsu parados frente a frente

-_dime Zeref ¿desde cuando estás muerto?_- le pregunto Natsu causando una leve sonrisa en Zeref

-_¿muerto?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?_-

-_es una teoría de Andrew la cual parece ser cierta… para empezar es esa aura de muerte no es magia por eso no la puedo quemar mi llamas solo queman magia además la forma extraña en la que tu cuerpo es inestable_-

-_asi que te diste cuenta… enserio ese entrenamiento te ayudo mucho Natsu inclusive eres más perceptivo te diste cuenta de todo_- decía Zeref cambiando su mirada a una de locura –_ ¡asi es estoy muerto!... morí hace mucho a causa de este mundo maldito lleno de odio pero yo me pude superponer a esto y domino el odio de este mundo para destruirlo para que todos en el paguen por sus pecados_-

-_¡mentira!_- ahora se escuchaba otra voz la cual provenía del interior de Zeref –_Natsu no pierdas el tiempo destrúyeme mientras intento tomar el control sobre el_-

-_otra vez tu maldito mocoso… no estorbes_- ahora se escuchaba la voz anterior que salía de Zeref

-_Andrew realmente eres un maldito genio… todo lo que me dijiste mientras entrenábamos era cierto incluso el que Zeref tenga a dos presencias dentro, de él… bueno mejor acabo con esto mientras puedo_- pensaba Natsu mientras cambiaba un poco la forma de su armadura haciendo que salga de ella rayos los cuales rodeada su cuerpo

-_es el momento de utilizar tu elemento natural Ophis_-

-_está bien niño dejare que lo uses por esta única ocasión_-

-_Rayrenryou no Hokuo_- Natsu soltó un poderoso rugido dirigido a Zeref quien recibió el ataque de lleno pero no le afecto ya que logro defenderse en el último momento

-_no me subestimes Natsu, esta presencia no puede volver a tomar el control sobre mi_- decía Zeref que hizo que una abrumadora cantidad de aura oscura combinada con magia lo rodeara haciendo que Natsu sea sometido por la presión que esta ejercía sobre el

-_niño esto es peligroso con eso nos va a matar_- le decía Ophis internamente

-_mmm… puede ser pero podemos evitarlo si me dejas hacer eso_-

_-que estás loco niño no lo soportaras_-

-_si lo soportare, tengo que regresar con Lucy ¿recuerdas?_-

-_jajaja niño tonto… está bien hagámoslo_-

Una vez dicho eso Natsu empezó a acumular gran cantidad de energía mágica haciendo brillar la armadura de dragón y en un instante esta se salió del cuerpo de Natsu empezando a moverse independientemente

-_¿qué es esta estupidez?_- preguntaba Zeref bastante molesto

Natsu no le respondía solo seguía acumulando magia la cual se la pasaba a su armadura entonces

-_Ophis ahora_-

-_Si_-

De repente la armadura de Natsu empezó a transformarse aumentando su tamaño y transformándose por completo en un dragón

-_sabes "Zeref malvado" este es Ophis el primer rey dragón mi papa Igneel me dijo que él es una leyenda entre los dragones quien creo el reino de dragones hace muchísimo tiempo el dragón más poderoso de la historia_-

-_te dije que no me subestimaras Natsu_- Zeref bastante molesto por lo escuchado acumulo toda la aura de muerte y magia oscura que emitía en un solo punto lanzándolo todo hacia Natsu

-_Ahora atacalo con todo Ophis_-

-_si niño_- Ophis que se había podido manifestar gracias a la magia de Natsu comenzó a juntar magia en su boca para luego soltarlo todo de golpe haciendo que este impacte con la magia oscura de Zeref causando una terrible explosión en todo el lugar al que fueron transportados, haciendo que este se quiebre poco a poco mientras ambas energías mágicas se combinaban haciendo inestable el lugar y de repente ese ambiente desapareció de golpe siendo nuevamente transportados a cuarto inicial el cual exploto ni bien llegaron haciendo que el techo del cuarto se destruyera dejando al descubierto todo el lugar más al fondo se encontraban Lucy y las chicas junto con los dos Exceeds quienes fueron protegidos de la explosión por Andrew que ademas volvio a crear la pared magica, el se encontraba delante de ellas reteniendo todavía la aura oscura que intentaba escapar hace un momento

-_¿Qué paso?_- se preguntaba Erza sorprendida por la energía mágica que se desbordaba en el lugar pero que lentamente empezaba a desaparecer

Mientras la magia se veía como la figura de un enorme dragón también desaparecía y se dirigía al medio del cuarto

-_¡N-Natsu!_- gritaba Lucy con bastante miedo ya que no se podía observar nada después de la explosión

-_Erza no pierdas el tiempo dame ese cráneo_- le pedía Andrew haciendo que la pelirroja se concentrara y le diera el cráneo

-_¡Natsu... toma!_- Andrew lanzo el cráneo al medio del cuarto que acababa de estallar para que una mano se extendiera por el lugar y la tomara

-_¡muy bien!... aquí termina todo Zeref_- se veía claramente como Natsu tomo el cráneo y lo cubrió con su magia de fuego y relámpago mientras al mismo tiempo Natsu entraba en modo Dragon Force

-_Karyou no Teken_- Natsu se abalanzo hacia Zeref que también apareció después de la explosión frente a Natsu recibiendo de lleno el golpe de Natsu en el rostro y en ese momento el pelirosa introdujo el cráneo en el cuerpo de Zeref el cual absorbió y de repente todo el cuerpo de Zeref empezó a quemarse cayendo al suelo

_-bien lo logro_- dijo Andrew viendo como Natsu se desplomaba al suelo por el cansancio

-_Andrew quita esta pared mágica_- le pedía Lucy bastante ansiosa

-_no… todavía esto no ha acabado_-

-_¿Qué?_-

De repente una enorme cantidad de aura oscura empezó a cubrir el lugar la cual apenas fue detenida por la magia de Andrew

* * *

Pov Andrew

-_Windral lo siento pero no se me ocurre otra forma de eliminar esto_-

-_entiendo Andrew… al final de cuentas lo harás igual que Vali_-

-_parece que sí pero ahora sera diferente... es seguro que ya no vuelva_-

-_mmm puede ser pero dime consumiste toda tu magia en la pelea seguro que podrás hacerlo_-

-_no tengo de otra es la única forma de proteger a mis amigos y sobre todo a Wendy_-

-_muy bien no te preocupes por mi hazlo por la gente que quieres_-

Final Pov Andrew

* * *

La enorme cantidad de magia negra se empezaba a desbordar por más que Andrew se esforzara por detenerla esta se expandía como si tuviera vida propia entonces

-_Absorción_- de repente Andrew comenzó a absorber esta aura negra la cual se introducía en su cuerpo haciendo que su cuerpo lentamente tome una tonalidad negra

-_¿Andrew que estás haciendo?_- le preguntaba Wendy un tanto perturbada

-_lo lamento chicos parece que no les voy a poder explicar sobre las cosas que pasaron hoy… enserio lo siento_- decía Andrew mientras su cuerpo empezaba a deshacerse por el aura oscura que absorbía

_-t-tonto detente de una vez_- le gritaba Erza mientras intentaba romper la pared mágica pero no lograba conseguirlo

-_Andrew ¿esta aura oscura es la razón de que tanto Zeref como Vali cambiaran su forma de ser?_- el que pregunto esta vez era Natsu que se había acercado a Andrew sin que se diera cuenta

_-s-si_- le respondía mientras empezaba a toser sangre

-_eres un idiota_- le dijo Natsu mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago –aun asi estoy de acuerdo que no hay otra forma de hacerlo asi que déjame ayudarte-

-_espera Natsu, no lo hagas si no tú también…_ - intentaba explicarle Andrew pero fue interrumpido

-_lo sé… pero tú no serás capaz de absorber todo, y si dejamos que esto se quede libre tarde o temprano ocurrirá lo mismo, recuerda nosotros aceptamos que seriamos los que cambiaríamos el destino de todos las personas que queremos y entiendo que esta es la única manera_-

-_luego quien es el idiota_- decía Andrew mientras sonreía un poco

Justo en ese momento Natsu poso su mano sobre el hombro de Andrew haciendo que el aura oscura que había en su cuerpo pasara también hacia él y lo mismo ocurría con su cuerpo este empezaba a tomar un color negro para después comenzar a deshacerse lentamente

-_¡N-Natsu ¿Qué estás haciendo?!_- le preguntaba Lucy bastante asustada por lo que veía

-_lo siento Lucy… pero no hay otra solución_-

Después de escuchar eso la pared mágica que los separaba se deshizo ya que Andrew no la podía mantener, entonces Lucy se acercó lentamente a Natsu

-_N-Natsu n-no bro-bromees me prometiste que regresarías conmigo_-

-_perdoname... te amo Lucy_- le dijo el pelirosa mirandola fijamente

-_¡Natsu!_- gritaba desconsoladamente Lucy que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo

_-¡Andrew!... no lo hagas… debe haber otra solución… vamos tu eres asi siempre encuentras la forma de arreglar las cosas_- esta vez la que se acercaba era Wendy quien también lloraba amargamente al ver lo que sucedía

-_lo siento Wendy… cuídate si_- decía Andrew mientras se le salían lágrimas al ver a Wendy tan triste

Dicho esto toda el aura oscura desapareció del lugar introduciéndose por completo en los cuerpos tanto de Andrew como Natsu y de un momento a otro ellos mismos se esfumaron del lugar el cual mostraba un radiante cielo azul pero con un gran lego de tristeza en el aire

-_¡NATSU!_-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

bueno lectores enserio espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier cosa reclamo, critica constructiva o cosa que no les guste me la hacen saber esperen por el siguiente

* * *

AnikaSukino 5d aqui ta el bnuevo cap espero q te guste y enserio mil disculpas por la tardanza no queria tardarme tanto en subirlo pero las cosas se dieron asi (*-*)


	12. Chapter 12

bueno bueno sorpresa aqui un nuevo cap jejeje ya que me perdi por un buen tiempo aqui les traigo el siguiente si y bueno enserio espero que les guste y se les agradece de antemano por tomarse su tiempo para leerlo

* * *

Capítulo 12

Te encontre

CONTINUACION...

-_¿Natsu… porque?_- lloraba amargamente la maga estelar quien estaba arrodillada justo donde se encontraba Natsu no hace mucho

-_¡Natsu! Eres un idiota_- Happy también lloraba sentado en el piso todo deprimido

Por otro lado Wendy aun no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto y se repetía a si misma

-_esto no está pasando verdad… ¿dime Charle esto es un sueño?... claro Andrew no me dejaría sola… él no lo haría_-

Charle solo la miraba tristemente intentando hacer que ella se calme

Por otro lado la pelirroja solo miraba al cielo también llorando mientras pensaba

-_son un par de tontos… Natsu no fuiste tú el que me dijo aquella vez… "nosotros no nos sacrificamos por nuestros amigos sino que vivimos por ellos"_-

-_¿chicos están bien?_- el que apareció fue Jellal quien fue traído por Lily pero se sorprendió al ver como todos estaban en un mar de lágrimas entonces Jellal miro alrededor y no vio Natsu asi el pregunto abriendo los ojos

-_Erza… ¿d-donde esta Natsu?_- pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna solo la imagen de ellas llorando

-_¿chicos que fue lo que paso?_- les pregunto Lily quien se acercó a Charle y Happy

-_Natsu y Andrew… m-murieron_- le respondio Charle

-_¡eso no es cierto Andrew y Natsu-san no pueden estar muertos!... no pueden estar muertos… no pueden_- grito Wendy al escuchar las palabras de Charle

-_¿Erza que paso?_- preguntaba Jellal mientras en su mente ya se imaginaban lo peor

-_dime Jellal desde abajo se pudo ver una aura negra después de la explosión en el lugar_-

-_si por eso vinimos a ver qué estaba pasando ya que los demonios que estaban atacando el lugar desaparecieron de golpe también el cielo oscuro desapareció_-

-_pues ese par de tontos se les ocurrió absorber esa aura oscura… seguramente fue como veneno para sus cuerpos porque poco después desaparecieron y todo quedo como lo ves_- le decía Erza empezando a llorar amargamente al instante Jellal la abrazo haciendo que ella pose su cabeza en su hombro

Una vez dicho eso el objeto volador empezó a deshacerse haciendo que todos pierdan el equilibrio

-_Erza sé que no es el mejor momento pero sus amigos los están esperando abajo también llego Makarov-san para ayudarlos es mejor que vayamos allá_- le pedía Jellal a la pelirroja

-_si está bien_-

Entonces todos salieron del lugar mientras se deshacía volviéndose polvo claramente se veía como todos estaban reunidos esperando por ellos se veían felices y repetían

-_realmente Natsu-nii y Andrew-nii tienen que ser muy poderosos lograron derrotar a Zeref y detuvieron a los demonios_- exclamaba alegremente Romeo festejando junto a Lisanna

-_esos dos supongo que tendremos que entrenar mas ¿no crees Gajeel?... no podemos dejar que ellos nos opaquen de esta manera_- ese era Gray quien poso su mano sobre los hombros de Gajeel

-_mmm… puede que tengas razón… y no poses tu mano sobre mí_- refunfuñaba Gajeel

-_Gajeel te dije que no tienes que ser tan apático_- le reclamaba Levi jalando su oreja

-_jajaja_- rieron todos mientras miraban como llegaban Erza y compañía pero inmediatamente la duda apareció en el rostro de todos

-_¿y mi papá?_- les pregunto Cana ni bien llegaron Erza

-_no lo encontramos_- le respondía Erza ocultando la mirada con su pelo

-_también no están Natsu ni Andrew_- preguntaron Jet y Droy

-_oye Lu-chan ¿qué paso?_- le pregunto Levi ya asustada al ver como el rostro de casi todos estaba con restos de lagrimas

-_Happy vámonos_-

-_Aye_- en ese momento Lucy tomo en sus brazos a Happy y se alejaron de todos yéndose en dirección a su casa

-_¡espera Lu-chan ¿Qué te pasa?!_- Levi intentaba alcanzar a la rubia pero Gajeel la retuvo tomándola de la mano. En ese momento Levi sintió como Gajeel comenzaba a temblar

-_Erza ¿Qué fue lo que paso?_- le pregunto el maestro con una mirada seria

Después de escuchar la pregunta sería del maestro, la pelirroja les conto todo lo vio después de que llego al lugar

En si les conto como Andrew derroto a Acnologia, quien extrañamente estaba transformado en humano, también Natsu logro derrotar a Zeref con la ayuda del cráneo que Jellal les dio pero después de que esa aura extraña saliera tanto de Acnologia como Zeref ambos tuvieron que absorberla para después comenzar a desparecer. En si se podría decir que se sacrificaron

-_¿c-como q-que t-tuvieron que s-sacrificarse?_- preguntaba perturbada Mirajane

-_basta chicos… no es su estilo hacer bromas tan pesadas_- argumento Gray quien también se podía ver como su cuerpo temblaba esperando que todo sea una broma

-_no es una broma Gray… yo no haría tal cosa menos con algo tan delicado_-

Al escuchar esas palabras las lágrimas empezaron a salir por parte de todos era obvio no podían creerlo

-_ese idiota tenía que hacer algo tan estúpido_- reclamaba Gray arrodillándose derramando lágrimas y golpeando el suelo con su puño

-_Gray-sama no se ponga….._- Juvia intento acercarse a Gray para consolarlo mientras también se le salían unas cuantas lagrimas pero se detuvo al ver que la que se le acerco más antes era Ulthear

Ulthear solo lo abrazo sin decirle nada y el pelo azul le correspondió el abrazo

Asi siguieron por todo ese dia. La pobre Wendy después de tanto llorar termino desmayándose por la ansiedad que tenía. Erza y las demás la llevaron a su cuarto en Fairy Hills por otro lado los muchachos como Gray o Gajeel incluido Elfman estaban sumamente sombríos la alegría que solía haber en FT desapareció por todo ese dia. Asi acabo ese fatídico dia que al final fue bastante diferente a lo que la carta de la reina Chagot escribió se supone que todos morirán y que solo Andrew y Natsu se quedarían para morir después, pero por lo contrario ellos fueron los que se fueron dejando a todos los demás

Bueno asi paso un mes desde el ataque de Zeref los miembros de FT se encontraban ayudando a la gente de la ciudad ya que la gran mayoría de los daños fueron causados por ellos y los demonios

También recibieron noticias de Laxus y los dioses del rayo. Al parecer Laxus salvo a Gildarts este se encontraba en el objeto que apareció en el consejo. Hubo una pequeña alegría a saber que Gildarts estaba bien pero poco duro cuando le contaron como Natsu y Andrew desaparecieron y no había rastro de ellos asi que consideraban que habían muerto.

En tanto a Wendy no se había aparecido en el gremio en todo el mes según lo que les conto Charle ella solo se acostaba en su cama no tenía ganas de levantarse ya no era la misma, mientras que Lucy si fue al lugar una semana después de lo ocurrido eso fue gracias Levi que la convenció para que reciba el apoyo de ellos

Era una mañana soleada a pleno por un lado se podía ver a Wendy levantándose con los ojos hinchados acompañada por Charle pero de repente la pequeña Exceed puso una cara de susto haciendo que la maga del cielo se asustara por ello

-_¡¿Qué paso Charle?!_-

-_yo... yo tuve una visión_-

-_¿te regresaron las visiones?_-

-_parece que si_-

-_¿y qué fue lo que viste?_-

-_era un dragón rojo el cual llegaba a la ciudad_-

-_¿un dragón rojo?_-

-_si este se posaba sobre el gremio y bueno ya no pude ver más_-

Al escuchar eso la maga del cielo se paró y se cambiaba lo más rápido posible

-_W-Wendy a donde vamos_-

-_vamos con Lucy-san seguramente esa visión tiene algo que ver Andrew y Natsu-san_-

Asi Wendy salió corriendo de Fairy Hills en dirección a la casa de la rubia

Por otro lado Lucy se levantó de golpe ya que escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta

-_s-si… ¿Quién es?_-

-_hola Lu-chan… ¿Cómo estás?_-

-_oh… Levi… buahhhh… ahora que lo dices estoy un tanto tarde para ir con los chicos ahora me alisto_-

Levi escuchaba a su amiga mientras la veía y notaba como sus ojos otra vez estaban hinchados –_seguramente volvió a llorar toda la noche… pobre Lu-chan_- pensaba la pequeña maga con tristeza

-_bueno déjame que te acompañe por ahora_-

-_está bien_-

Entonces Levi entro al cuarto mientras Lucy entraba al baño para darse una ducha un momento después Lucy se encontraba cambiándose para salir entonces se escuchó un tremendo rugido en la ciudad haciendo que ambas magas se asusten

-_¿Qué fue eso?_- se preguntaba Lucy saliendo de su casa

-_me parece que es un rugido de dragón_- respondía Levi

Una vez fuera ambas se dirigieron hacia el gremio, los más rápido que podían y cuando ya se podía ver el gremio a lo lejos se asustaron al ver que un dragón rojo estaba parado en el techo de este

-_¿un dragón?_- se preguntaba Lucy toda sorprendida mientras los demás salían del gremio, bastante nerviosos al ver semejante bestia

-_¡aléjate de aquí!_- grito el maestro mientras incrementaba el tamaño de su cuerpo parándose defensivamente mirando fijamente al dragón rojo quien también lo miraba de las misma manera

-_jajaja…_- comenzó a reír el dragón al ver como se pusieron todos, bastante nerviosos incluso ya estaban dispuestos a atacarlo, entonces el dragón cambio la dirección de su mirada al ver que la maga estelar junto con Levi llegaban al gremio

-_chicos… ¿Qué está pasando?_- pregunto bastante agitada la rubia

-_no lo sabemos pero ese dragón llego repentinamente al lugar_- le respondio el mago de hielo quien estaba acompañado de Erza y Jellal.

-_oye dragón… tu hueles como Natsu dime ¿Por qué?_- le pregunto Gajeel sorprendiendo de sobremanera a todos los presentes

-_¿Cómo Natsu?_- se decía la rubia lentamente mientras una idea demasiado rara rondaba en su mente

-_dime mocoso… ¿tú eres el hijo de Metalicana?_- le pregunto el dragón

-_como los sabes_-

-_tienes la misma actitud que ese altanero_- decía el dragón mientras cerraba los ojos posando su mirada al cielo

-_yo soy Igneel el padre adoptivo de Natsu_- dijo el dragón rojo haciendo que todos abran los ojos por la sorpresa

-_tu eres I-Igneel_- la que menciono eso fue la pequeña maga del cielo que acababa de llegar al lugar junto con Charle

-_mmm asi es niña… ya veo por tu olor, debes ser Wendy la hija de Grandine_-

-_s-si_- le respondía la pequeña maga del cielo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Lucy y los demás

-_bueno solo vine a decirles algo importante asi que por favor escúchenme_- pedía Igneel pero se sorprendió un poco al ver como la maga estelar se empezó a cercar a el

-_seguramente de los que nos viene a hablar es sobre lo que paso con Natsu ¿no es asi?, me disculpo con usted no pudimos protegerlo_- se disculpaba la rubia mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas haciendo que Igneel la mire con tristeza

-_estas en lo correcto y a la vez te equivocas niña… si vine a hablarles sobre Natsu, pero no les voy a reclamar nada… se lo que paso con mi hijo, el mismo me lo conto_-

-_¿E-El mismo se lo conto?_- decía la rubia sorprendiéndose ante lo dicho lo mismo paso con los demás

-_¿t-tu hablaste con Natsu?_- le preguntaba la pelirroja un tanto perpleja

-_bueno para ser correctos me lo contaron los dos Andrew y Natsu_-

-_¡están vivos!_- fueron las palabras de la maga del cielo que también se acercó a Igneel mientras se le formaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-_bueno si y no_-

-_¿Cómo que sí y no?_- le pregunto el maestro mientras volvía a su estado original

-_es difícil de explicar y la verdad no tengo ganas de hacerlo estoy un tanto cansado asi que solo les diré lo necesario… y por si acaso, si alguien me interrumpe lo vuelvo carbón_- decía Igneel con mirada amenazadora haciendo que a todos les salga un pequeña gota de la nuca

-_bueno se supone que ambos empezaron a deshacerse literalmente por absorber la energía oscura del mudo que salió del cuerpo de Zeref ¿no es cierto?... pues esa aura oscura es veneno para las personas primero desintegra el cuerpo y luego ataca el alma a lo menos es lo que me explico Zeref_- se explicaba Igneel pero fue interrumpido por Jellal

-_¿Cómo que te lo explico Zeref?_-

De repente una gran cantidad de fuego salió de la boca de Igneel dirigida hacia Jellal pero Erza lo detuvo reequipándose al instante con su armadura de la emperatriz de fuego

-_¿Por qué hiciste eso?_- pregunto Jellal un tanto asustado

-_se los advertí no me interrumpan_-

-_tonto-_ Erza le dio un golpe a Jellal en la cabeza –_continua por favor_-

-_gracias… como les decía una vez su cuerpo fue desintegrado esa energía oscura tendría que haber comenzado a destruir el alma de ambos para asi matarlos por completo pero con la ayuda de Zeref, Vali y sus dos dragones lograron preservar sus almas en el lugar donde yo vivo actualmente… los límites del mundo son lugares estables para las almas asi que por ahora ellos están bien… nos tomó tres semanas enteras para que ambos despertaran… y bueno por eso estoy aquí_- terminaba diciendo Igneel

-_¿por ahora?_- le pregunto Gray

-_si por ahora en si son almas que no tiene un cuerpo físico al que regresar tarde o temprano ellos serán arrastrados por el cielo o el infierno ya que son almas_-

-_asi que al final de cuentas estamos en las mismas_- decía Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas que dejo salir hace un rato

-_bueno asi serían las cosas… pero por lo que me conto mi hijo ustedes nunca se rinden y siempre intentan hallar una solución para las cosas que no les gusta… entonces es por eso que vine con ustedes_-

-_a que te refieres Igneel-san_- le preguntaba Wendy

-_a esto_- Igneel le dio dos francos que contenían algo que parecía sangre a Lucy que es la que estaba más cerca de él –_esa es la sangre de Natsu y Andrew_-

-_¿Qué?... su sangre_- pregunto la pelirroja

-e_sto es algo que se le ocurrió a Andrew "como ya no tenemos contenedores entonces lo que debemos hacer es crearlos de nuevo"… fue lo que me dijo ese mocoso, la verdad a veces me asusta… pero el hecho es simple si tiene con ustedes un mago que controle el arca del tiempo entonces a partir de su sangre podrían hacer que todo el cuerpo se regenere creando un nuevo contenedor para sus almas_- termino diciendo Igneel haciendo que todos dirijan su mirada a Ulthear que estaba un poco más al fondo escuchando todo

-_lo entiendo entonces depende de mí… está bien entonces creare nuevos cuerpo para ellos_-

-_mmm tengo una pregunta_- esa era Erza que se dirigió hacia Igneel -_si se supone que ellos ya no tiene sus cuerpos… ¿Cómo es que tienes muestras de sus sangre?_-

-_ah sobre eso pues fueron unas muestras que Andrew tomo antes de volver del entrenamiento_-

-_lo sabía Andrew… siempre encuentras la solución para todo… sabía que no iba a ser diferente ahora_- murmuraba Wendy para sí misma con una sonrisa en su rostro

-_bueno mocosos ahora depende de ustedes yo me retiro a descansar asi que adiós_- dicho esto Igneel alzo vuelo dirigiéndose hacia el bosque para después descender ahí

-_mmm seguramente debe estar cansado_- decía Mirajane mientras ayudaba a pararse a Lisanna y bueno todos se ayudaban entre sí, ya que Igneel al alzar vuelo hizo que la mayoría perdiera el equilibrio y cayeran al piso

-_tienes un suegro bastante extraño_- le dijo Gray a la rubia haciendo que esta se sonroje un poco por lo dicho

-_¡Gray no es el momento!_- le replico la pelirroja mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago mandándolo a volar

-_bueno mejor me pongo manos a la obra_- decía Ulthear mientras recibía los frascos de Lucy y se metió en la enfermería del gremio básicamente lo que ella hizo fue utilizar todo el resto de magia que le quedaba en la esfera que le dio Andrew creando como dos capullos en los cuales se iniciaba la aceleración de él tiempo para que a partir de la sangre se creen células nuevas haciendo que se regeneren los cuerpo de ambos nuevamente

-_me imagino que esto tardara como dos o hasta tres días asi que mejor esperemos pacientemente_- les pedía la maga del tiempo que al dar un paso se desplomo pero fue atrapada por Gray

-_tonta… usaste parte de tu magia también asi que ten cuidado_-

-_lo… lo siento_- se disculpaba ella con Gray mientras se podía notar en ella un leve sonrojo llamando la atención de todos los presentes y aun mas de Juvia quien no tuvo ningún arrebato por ello solo puso una cara de tristeza cosa que noto Meredy

Asi paso la primera noche en el gremio desde que Igneel llego fue la primera noche en que el gremio estaba feliz después de la pelea incluso empezaron a festejar por la buena noticia. Por otro lado se podía ver al maestro diciendo para sí mismo

-_ya quiero que regresen ambos mocosos para darles un buen castigo por preocuparnos tanto_-

Mirajane si notaba como el maestro protestaba contra ellos –_no creo que se la mejor manera de recibirlos maestro_-

Mientras que en otro lugar del gremio se veía a Wendy disculpándose con sus amigos

-_discúlpenme todos… sé que actué mal en no venir en todo el mes aquí incluso fui grosera con ustedes cuando fueron a ver como estaba… asi que por favor discúlpenme_-

-_mmm estuvo mal pero te entendemos… no es necesario que te disculpes_- le decía Lisanna

-_tiene razón aunque me agrada que te hayas disculpado por consideración_- agregaba Erza

-_es entendible pequeña… cualquier mujer enamorada sufriría de la misma manera_- decía Cana mientras sonreía con algo de malicia

-_¿enamorada?_- preguntaba Wendy mientras se sonrojaba

-_¿crees que no nos dimos cuenta?_- la molestaba Laki

-_bu-bueno la verdad es que… y-yo…_- intentaba explicarse la pequeña maga

-_¡kawai!... te vez tan linda sonrojada y nerviosa haz eso cuando Andrew regrese y seguro que el también se enamorara de ti_- seguía molestándola Cana

-_Cana-san no digas eso_- seguía diciendo Wendy mientras que en su mente aparecía la imagen de ella y Andrew tomados de la mano caminando alegremente haciendo que se sonroje aún más

-_bueno mientras sean precavidos y sepan tomarse su tiempo lo aceptare_- decía Erza mientras miraba un tanto molesta al maga del cielo quien salió de golpe de su pequeño sueño

-_desde cuando tienes poder de decisión sobre Wendy_- se quejaba Charle internamente mientras escuchaba la conversación de las chicas un tanto molesta

-_bueno mejor me voy con Lucy_- ese era Happy que también escuchaba la conversación pero no le toma tanta importancia ya que pensaba en Natsu

-_es cierto, ella no está aquí ¿verdad?_- se preguntaba Erza

-_sip, ella se fue poco después de que su "suegro" se fuera_- le respondía Lisanna haciendo énfasis en "suegro"

-_mmm bueno Happy si ves algo extraño en ella nos avisas_- le pedía la pelirroja

-_Aye_- respondía el felino mientras se dirigía a la casa de la rubia

Después de salir del gremio Happy llego a la casa de la rubia y la vio durmiendo pero para variar esta vez ella tenía un sonrisa en su rostro haciendo que el también este feliz por ello entonces el felino tomo una manta se tapó con ella y se acomodó al lado de la rubia para dormir

Ya era media noche entonces Lucy se despertó con sumo cuidado sin despertar a Happy entonces comenzó a vestirse al mismo tiempo alistaba una maleta para disponerse a salir de su departamento pero antes de ello tono una pluma de su escritorio y comenzó a escribir una nota la cual dejo sobre la mesa para luego salir

* * *

Ahora nos trasladamos de lugar donde se podía ver a un dragón el cual acaba de despertarse pero de repente algo llamo su atención dirigiendo su mirada hacia los árboles que estaban en su delante

-_¿Quién está ahí?_- pregunto Igneel un tanto molesto

-_disculpa soy yo_- la que se acerco era Lucy -_¿te desperté?-_

-_no ya estaba despierto_-

-_dime ya estás pensando en irte señor dragón_-

-_¿señor dragón?... jajaja… no es necesario que me llames asi… Igneel está bien_-

-_bueno discúlpame Igneel_-

-_¿que se te ofrece niña?_-

-_bueno lo que pasa es que creo que ya estás dispuesto a irte… asi que quiero que me lleves contigo_- le pedía la maga estelar haciendo que Igneel se sorprenda un poco

-_vaya petición… no habría problema pero no sería mejor que esperes al tonto de mi hijo aquí_-

-l_a verdad no puedo esperar más… la ansiedad me come por dentro por favor déjame llévame contigo_- se seguía acercando la maga estelar hacia Igneel haciendo que este note algo

-_¿vaya no había visto esa bufanda en un tiempo?_- decía Igneel apuntando su dedo hacia la bufanda que Lucy llevaba en su cintura puesta

-_bueno esta me la dio Natsu antes de irse a entrenar contigo… y al regresar no me la pidió asi que quiero llevársela_- le respondio Lucy con una sonrisa

-_es entendible_- decía Igneel mientras ponía una sonrisa la cual por alguna razón se parecía mucho a la de Natsu

-_¿entendible?_- Lucy tenía algo de duda

-_yo le di esa bufanda a Natsu, encargándole que se la diera a alguien que para él sea lo más importante que tenga en este mundo, por eso no te la pidió de nuevo ya que ahora es tuya_-

Al escuchar eso la maga estelar se sonrojo de sobremanera

-_está bien te puedo llevar pero tengo que advertirte el viaje va ser largo y tedioso incluso no pienso parar en ningún lugar para comer o algo por el estilo_- le advertía el dragón con voz amenazadora

-_no te preocupes vengo preparada_- Lucy apuntaba a su maleta –_ entonces vamos_-

Asi Igneel tomo con su garra a la maga estelar subiéndola hacia su espalda para luego alzar vuelo alejándose de Magnolia

* * *

Asi pasaron tres días desde que la maga estelar partió junto con Igneel en busca de su amado pelirosa pero algo un tanto curioso ocurría en un lugar bastante alejado de Magnolia

-_buahhhh… que aburrimiento es estar aquí_- reclamaba cierto joven envuelto en una armadura de color roja

-_no te quejes… no tenemos de otra_- le sugería otro joven pero este estaba envuelto en una armadura de color blanca tirado a un tono marfil

-_si lo se Andrew… pero igual es inevitable que me aburra aquí sin hacer nada_-

-_lo se Natsu… yo también estoy bastante aburrido_-

-_¿dime cuanto tiempo pasó desde que mi papá se fue?_-

-_mmm déjame ver si no me equivoco debe ser como una semana_-

-_vaya incluso perdí la noción del tiempo por estar aquí en esta forma de alma_ -

-_si lo se… pero estoy seguro que no deben ser menos de una semana desde que Igneel salió de aquí_-

-_además otra cosa que me molesta es estar puesta con esta armadura todo el tiempo… creo que nunca más volveré a ponérmela_-

-_no te quejes niño si fuera por la armadura y mi presencia hace rato te habrías muerto_- este era Ophis que se ofendió un poco por el reclamo del pelirosa

-_dime Andrew a ti también te molesta llevar la armadura_- le preguntaba Windral

-_bueno no es lo mejor… pero estoy consciente de que gracias a ello estoy vivo en lo que cabe por ahora_-

-_¿Por qué no puedes ser como ese otro mocoso niño y dejas de quejarte por todo?_- seguía molesto Ophis

-_no me compares con el yo soy yo, además déjame de seguir llamando niño tengo un nombre sabias_-

-_como si importara_-

-_¡que dijiste!_-

-_jajaja me encanta ver como Ophis-sama se mofa de ese niño_- se burlaba Windral de Natsu

-_oye Andrew dile a tu dragón que no moleste_-

-_lo siento Natsu pero yo no lo controlo… además a mi también me divierte ver como Ophis se burla de ti_- le respondía Andrew con tono de burla

-_¡maldito!... ¿quieres pelea no?_-

-_no estaría mal pero sabes que no podemos es riesgoso en nuestra condición_-

-_está bien… pero recuerda una vez que los chicos regeneren nuestros cuerpos te pateare el trasero tanto que no te podrás sentar en un mes_-

-_jajaja eso lo quiero ver_- le respondía Andrew con tono desafiante

De repente se escuchó un gran rugido que venía a lo lejos llamando la atención de ambos DS

-_debe ser mi papa_-

-_con que ya volvió_-

Dijeron ambos pero algo extraño pasaba con ellos ya que una extraña luz empezó a emanar de ambos pero fue instantáneo

-_¿Andrew estas bien?_- pregunto el pelirosa

-_si… pero me siento algo extraño… ¿Cómo estás tú?_-

-_pues también me siento raro_- le respondía el pelirosa mientras movía las manos de la armadura

-_Windral por favor… quítame la armadura_- le pidió Andrew a su dragón

-_oye espera Andrew si haces eso podrías…_- intentaba detener el pelirosa a Andrew pero se detuvo al ver que después de quitarse la armadura Andrew se encontraba de nuevo con su cuerpo físico

-_¡lo lograron!_- exclamo Andrew al ver su cuerpo

-_Ophis haz lo mismo_-

Entonces la armadura de Natsu desapareció revelando su cuerpo mientras una gran sonrisa se formaba en el rostro del pelirosa al ver su cuerpo

-_¡SI!_- grito con todas sus fuerzas Natsu

De pronto una gran ráfaga de viento empezó a correr cerca de Natsu mandándolo a volar mientras que Andrew veía como Igneel aterrizaba delante de él sorprendiéndose un poco al ver quien estaba en la espalda de Ophis

-_¡papá!... enserio a veces puedes ser un desgraciado no te costaba nada aterrizar un poco más lejos de aquí_- protestaba Natsu mientras estaba echado de panza con los ojos cerrados los cuales abrió

-_Igneel no me habría imaginado que la traerías_- pensaba Andrew mientras cubría con sus manos su masculinidad

Por otro lado Natsu estaba bastante sorprendido al ver que delante de él una persona se acercaba lo primero que vio fueron dos pequeñas botas de las cuales salían dos piernas largas cubiertas con unas medias largas entonces alzando un poco más la mirada podía ver como esa persona llevaba una falda corta junto con una bufanda bastante familiar para el, la cual bordeaba una cintura de muñeca un tanto más arriba también veía como ella llevaba puesto un camisa en la cual resalta un enorme corazón el cual se encontraba rodeando sus hermosos pechos para subir un poco más hasta llegar a los hombros de los cuales salían unos hermosos cabellos rubios los cuales estaban en forma de coletas y ahí fue que Natsu vio el rostro que él consideraba el más hermoso que había visto, en el cual resalta dos bellos ojos color chocolate junto con una pequeña nariz y unos labios color rosa los cuales pronunciaban

-_¡Natsu te encontré!_-

-_L-Lucy_- dijo el pelirosa mientras la rubia se arrodillaba delante de él mirándolo de la forma más tierna que se puedan imaginar al mismo tiempo lagrimas salían de sus ojos mientras lo miraba. Entonces el pelirosa levanto su rostro para que estuviera a la misma altura que el de la rubia y sin perder tiempo el tomo con sus manos el rostro de la rubia para acercarlo junto al suyo

-_perdóname Lucy_- dijo el pelirosa antes de darle un beso a su amada rubia

-_no tengo nada que perdonarte_- fue la respuesta de Lucy para después darle otro beso al pelirosa

CONTINUARA…

* * *

uhhhhh no se ustedes pero creo que me quedo bien XD, y ya saben si no les gusto algo o hay algo que les moleste o talvez una critica constructiva haganmela saber es bien recibida y tambien cabe decir que el siguiente ya es el ultimo Cap del Fic. T_T asi que esperenlo con ansias

* * *

AnikaSukino 5d pues ahi esta no murieron XD obvio que no iban a morir... porq si algo asi pasara en la historia de real yo me muero con Natsu XD y con lo de Zeref y Vali lo explico en el siguiente Cap. asi que esperalo porfa XD... bueno me despido te cuidas n.n

cruz. aki ta el nuevo cap espero que te guste y gracias por seguir la historia me agrada mucho que te haya gustado :)


	13. Chapter 13

Hola Hola como estan bueno ya que el fic acaba aqui esta el ultimo Cap y bueno luego sigue el epilogo XD, me raye con esto no?, pero bueno espero que les guste

* * *

Capítulo 13

Bienvenidos

_-¿porque la trajiste?-_ preguntaba Andrew mientras se acercaba a Igneel

_-ella me lo pidió… y bueno por alguna razón que ni yo mismo entiendo no pude negarme-_

_-¿eh?... no me digas que te volviste un tanto blando Igneel-_

_-jajaja… no lo creo, de todas formas yo mejor me voy… y antes de nada detén esos besos que se dan esos dos parecería que se van a comer-_

_-jajaja está bien… entonces adiós Igneel y gracias por todo-_

Igneel no le respondio solo tomo vuelo y dirigió a lo profundo de límite del mundo y al mismo tiempo Andrew se acercaba a los tortolos

-_N-Natsu… para un momento… Ig-Igneel se está yendo_- le pedía la rubia mientras intentaba alejarse un poco de Natsu quien no dejaba de besarla

-_no te preocupes por eso él siempre es asi_- respondía el pelirosa quien seguía con los besos

-_pero es que yo quería pedirle que venga con nosotros_- ahí se alejó Lucy de Natsu poniendo sus manos en el rostro del pelirosa quien intentaba estirase desesperadamente para alcanzarla

-_eso no se puede_- le dijo Andrew quien ya estaba parado al lado de la rubia mientras tapaba con sus manos su hombría

-_A-Andrew ¿p-porque es-estas sin r-ro-ropa?_- preguntaba la rubia toda nerviosa y un tanto asustada a la vez

-_ah esto… bueno me imagino que en el gremio regeneraron nuestro cuerpos pero obviamente estos tiene la ropa incluida… además fíjate Natsu tampoco tiene ropa_-

Al escuchar eso la rubia voltio a ver a su pelirosa lentamente y un sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro al ver que lo que Andrew le había dicho era verdad

_-¡kyaaaaa pervertido!_- exclamo la rubia dándole un golpe al pelirosa mandándolo a volar de un golpe en el rostro

_-¿pervertido?... pero bien que lo empezabas a disfrutar ¿no?_- se decía Andrew a si mismo internamente

-_aunque pensaste que podía pasar esto ¿no?... como trajiste una maleta_-

-_a bueno… la maleta no tiene ropa precisamente_-

_-¿entonces que tiene?_- preguntaba Natsu mientras se acercaba a ellos con el cachete hinchado también cubriéndose con sus manos su punto más delicado

-_bueno miren_- en ese momento Lucy se acercó a la maleta para abrirla mostrándoles el contenido

_-¡comida!-_ exclamo el pelirosa al ver el contenido de la maleta mientras se le salía un poco la baba por lo deliciosa que se veía

_-¿comida?-_ preguntaba Andrew mientras se le hinchaba una vena en la frente pero ese rostro cambio cuando su estómago rugió por el hambre

-_tú también quieres ¿no?-_ se burlaba la rubia al escuchar el pedido del estómago de Andrew, a lo que este volteo la mirada hacia otro lado inflando los cachetes

-_yo si quiero Lucy… pásame esa pierna de pavo… ¿sí?-_ le suplicaba el pelirosa haciendo que Lucy lo mire con mucha ternura pero esto mirada cambio al notar como Natsu se acercó a ella sin cubrirse

-_Es-esta b-bi-bien Natsu… pero por favor tapate_-

_-¡ah sí!_- se sonrojo un tanto el pelirosa mientras se cubría

-_este, Lucy mmm… si mal no recuerdo me contaste que uno de tus espíritus estelares puede traer ropa_-

-_uno de mis espíritus… ah sí Virgo… lo había olvidado_-

Asi la rubia llamo a Virgo pidiéndole que traiga ropa para ambos DS y a la vez también llamo a Holorogium

-_bueno aquí tiene Natsu-san pase a vestirse en Holorogium_- le pedía Virgo

-_si gracias Virgo_- el pelirosa paso a cambiarse mientras Virgo no dejaba de mirarlo cosa que llamo la atención de Andrew y Lucy ya que de golpe Virgo se sorprendió de sobremanera por algo que vio

_-¿Qué pasa Virgo?- pregunto la rubia un tanto sorprendida_

_-oh princesa… lo que pasa es que Natsu-san tiene un… y es bastante gr…-_

_-¡cállate!_- interrumpió la rubia con la cara toda roja

-¿_oh princesa usted ya lo había visto?-_

-_por favor Virgo no sigas_- le pedía la rubia mientras notaba como Andrew que ya se había cambiado intentaba contenerse lo más posible para no reírse cosa que la molesto un poco

-_mmm… ahora que lo pienso Andrew-san también está bien dot…-_

_-¡virgo te dije que no sigas!_- grito la rubia

-_se enojó princesa… ¿es hora del castigo?-_

-_por favor Virgo retírate_- Lucy cerró la puerta de Virgo mientras ella se despedía

-_me cayó bien_- decía Andrew

-_bueno es agradable a veces… pero otras veces te saca de quicio_-

_-¿Quién te saca de quicio?_- se acercó el pelirosa que ya había terminado de cambiarse

-_ah bueno lo que paso es que Virgo te vio y….._- intentaba explicarle Andrew al pelirosa pero fue interrumpido por Lucy que le dio un golpe en el estómago haciendo que Andrew se arrodille

La duda cubrió el rostro de Natsu pero lo ignoro ya que no consideraba que fuera algo importante

-_bueno… Lucy ahora si podemos comer_- pedía el pelirosa

-_claro_-

Asi se sentaron en unas piedras que estaban cerca, Natsu con su fuego calentó un poco la comida y se pusieron a comer. Mientras lo hacían, la rubia les pregunto

_-¿Cómo es eso de que Igneel no puede ir con nosotros?-_

-_bueno es que Igneel tiene que vivir aquí para poder prolongar su vida_- le respondía Andrew

_-¿prolongar su vida?_-

-_si… por lo que nos contó cuando estábamos entrenando, gracias a que él vive en este lugar es que pudo extender su vida_-

-_pero yo enserio quería que nos acompañara_- se deprimió un poco al rubia

-¿_Por qué?_- le preguntaba el pelirosa que termino de devorar un pedazo de carne

-_es-este… porque bueno…_- intentaba explicarse la rubia pero no hallaba las palabras para hacerlo

-_mmm… me imagino que lo que piensas es algo como "seguro en algo de tiempo me casare con Natsu, tendremos hijos y bueno estos serían como los nietos de Igneel, entonces seria tedioso tener que venir hasta aquí para que los conozca por eso quisiera que viva cerca con nosotros además que también debe sentirse algo solo asi que todos salimos ganando"… ¿no es asi Lucy?-_ se burlaba Andrew

Como es de esperar se la rubia se puso toda roja y nerviosa por lo dicho pero lo curioso es que no negó nada solo agacho la cabeza como si afirmara todo llamando la atención del pelirosa

-_es cierto no había pensado en eso…_-expresaba el pelirosa cosa que sorprendió a la rubia y lo miro fijamente con ojos medio llorosos a lo que el pelirosa añadió

-_a mí me encantaría que pueda vivir con nosotros pero… la verdad no creo que le quede mucho tiempo de vida_- Natsu se puso un tanto triste –_sin mencionar que él me diría que no si se lo propusiera_-

-_además cabe decir que un dragón cerca de la ciudad llamaría la atención de los curiosos… Igneel los quemaría a todos_- añadió Andrew intentando hacer que cambie un poco el ambiente

-jajaja-

-_bueno cambiando un poco el tema como le vamos a hacer para volver_- preguntaba la rubia

-_mmm… nadando_- decía Natsu con una sonrisa

_-¿nadando?_-

-_claro no tenemos de otra_- agregaba Andrew

Asi los tres magos salieron alistaron las cosas y salieron del límite del mundo para luego caminar en un sol terrible por el continente sin nombre llegando a la costa y luego no fue broma lo de nadar pero para su suerte un barco pesquero los encontró dos días después de que entrara al mar y los llevo hasta Hargeon, bueno cabe decir que la suerte fue para Lucy que ya no aguantaba más pero en cambio Andrew y Natsu sufrieron al tener que subirse al transporte

Pasados 4 días desde que fueron encontrados llegaron a Hargeon comieron un poco en un restaurante para luego dirigirse en tren hacia Magnolia cosa que les llevo un dia más. Entonces al dia siguiente

-_hay que mal me siento_- se quejaba Andrew mientras caminaba de forma tambaleante

-_Lu-Lucy porque no quisiste venir caminando_- añadía Natsu que sostenía la mano de la rubia para no caerse

-_estás loco, nos hubiéramos tardado más_-

-_pe-pero…_- intentaba decir el pelirosa pero no pudo ya que tenía que controlarse para no vomitar

-_además, no quería hacer esperar más al gremio_- se detuvo Lucy

_-¿porque te detienes?_- preguntaba Andrew intentando alzar la mirada para darse cuenta de que estaban parados frente a la puerta del gremio, mientras que el pelirosa no se dio cuenta de ello y siguió caminando entrando a este

-_mi estómago… nunca más me subo a un tren_- expresaba el pelirosa llamando la atención de todos los presentes que tan solo lo miraban con una gran sorpresa

_-¿Na-Natsu?_- tartamudeaba la pelirroja que estaba sentada junto a Jellal quien también estaba bastante sorprendido

-_hola chicos_- ahora entraron Lucy y Andrew

_-¡regresaron!_- exclamo Mirajane mientras llevaba sus manos hacia sus rostro intentando contener el llanto

_-¡regresaron!-_ gritaron la mayoría de los presentes en coro acercándose violentamente hacia ambos DS

-_oigan ¿Qué están haciendo?_- se quejaba Andrew ya que sus amigos lo levantaron y lo empezaron a toquetear por todos lados estirando su rostro metiendo los dedos en los ojos en la boca incluso hasta en la nariz, lo mismo hacían con el pelirosa

_-¡oigan chicos basta!_- les pedía la rubia que sintió algo de escalofríos al sentir con una molesta Erza se le acercaba acompañada de Jellal, Gray, Ulthear, Gajeel, Levi, Juvia

-_chicos… hola_- saludaba la rubia mientras una gota se le salía de la nuca

-_Lucy… ¿porque te fuiste sin decir nada?_- le preguntaba la pelirroja

-_bueno Erza… es que yo… ya no podía aguantar y este… le pedí a Igneel… entonces…-_ intentaba explicarse la rubia

-_ya le pediré a Mirajane que te el castigo por ello… pero bueno gracias por traerlos con bien_- expresaba la pelirroja con una sonrisa primero un tanto maliciosa para luego expresarla con mucha felicidad

-_ay Lu-chan lo que te espera_- le decía Levi con pena mientras los demás se reían y Lucy temblaba por tan solo pensarlo

_-¡Chicos aléjense!_- pedía la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia ambos DS

-_hola Erza_- le saludaba el pelirosa con un gran miedo en el rostro mientras que Andrew no decía nada de tan solo pensar como los recibiría Erza

_-¡tontos no lo vuelvan a hacer_!- la pelirroja los abrazo sorprendiéndolos pero poco duro la sorpresa porque después ella les dio tremendos golpes a ambos levantándolos para que después Gray y Gajeel los mandaran al suelo con otro par de golpes

-_ya me lo imaginaba_- decía Mirajane mientras se ponía a preparar unas cuantas vendas

-_Erza basta_- se acercó el maestro haciendo que la pelirroja se aleje de ambos quienes estaban tirados en el suelo

-_bienvenidos muchachos_- los saludaba el maestro mientras los levantaba para que se pongan de pie pero esto tampoco duro mucho ya que de inmediato los mando a volar. Natsu fue atrapado por Capricorn para que no se estrellara con la pared a la que se acercaba en cambio Andrew cayo frente a la puerta bastante lastimado

-_por favor amigos ya no maltraten de esta forma a Natsu-sama… es el prometido de Lucy-sama asi que ya no sigan_- les pedía Capricorn al maestro y compañía haciendo que la rubia casi pierda el sentido por lo que escucho

-_mmm… está bien solo porque incluso casi pierden la consciencia pero eso no quiere decir que el castigo por la estupidez que se les ocurrió haya acabado… ya se me ocurrirá algo peor que eso_- decía el maestro mientras volvía a su tamaño normal –_de todas formas sean bienvenidos hijos míos-_

Después de eso todos empezaron a retomar las cosas que estaban haciendo ase unos momentos mientras que Natsu era atendido por Lisanna acompañada de Lucy y Levi. Por otro lado Mirajane se acercó a curar a Andrew pero se detuvo al ver quien estaba parada frente a él en la entrada del gremio

_-¡Wendy regresaste!_- exclamo la albina al notar a la pequeña maga paralizada acompañada de Charle y Happy

_-¿Andrew… regresaron? entonces eso quiere decir que Natsu está…-_ Happy con voz llorosa le pregunto a Andrew para después entrar en el gremio y volar desesperadamente hacia donde él estaba

_-¡Natsu!... estas bien… ¡Natsu!_- exclama el pequeño Exceed derramando lágrimas de felicidad mientras lo abrazaba

-_Happy_- le correspondía el abrazo el pelirosa haciendo que los que los miraban lo hagan con ternura

Por otro lado en la puerta la maga del cielo no se movía tampoco miraba a Andrew que se sentó frente a ella

-_hola Wendy, Charle regresamos_- la saludo el DS con una sonrisa

-_hola Andrew_- le respondio la maga del cielo con una voz sumamente fina y una la vista agachada

_-¿Cómo estás?_-

-_yo bien_- seguía diciendo tímidamente la maga del cielo pero de repente cambio esa actitud, mirándolo fijamente

_-¿pasa algo Wendy?-_ pregunto incrédulo el DS pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna solo la mirada fija hacia el mientras ella se acercaba un tanto lenta

_-¡ohhhh!-_ exclamo la albina por lo que vio

_-¡¿Wendy que estás haciendo?!-_ grito la Exceed al ver como la maga del cielo acerco su rostro al de Andrew para darle un beso, mientras que el DS se quedó mudo y opa por el acto

-_Bienvenido Andrew_- termino diciendo la maga del cielo para entrar en el gremio como si nada hubiera pasado pero claro era innegable notar de que todos dentro del gremio se dieron cuenta de lo que paso

-_al final si me hiciste caso_- se acercó Cana hacia la maga del cielo

-_Cana-san por favor ahora no es el momento_- decía sumamente nerviosa la maga del cielo mientras se sentaba en junto a Lucy y compañía

-_ho-hola Wendy_- la saludo la rubia

-_hola Lucy-san… ¿qué tal el viaje de regreso?-_

-_bi-bien Wendy… mira aquí esta Natsu_-

-_oh Natsu-san no te vi… ¿cómo estás?-_

-_bien Wendy… mmm ¿Por qué hiciste eso?_- pregunto el pelirosa

-_ah bu-bueno y-yo… este…_- intentaba explicarse la maga del cielo pero fue interrumpida por una molesta pelirroja que le reclamaba a Cana

_-¡Cana!... ¿Qué le dijiste a Wendy?-_

-_cálmate Erza… no te sulfures_- respondía Cana mientras se sentaba en la junto a su barril

-_bueno niños luego aclaran todo esto… ahora Natsu, Andrew vengan ustedes aquí… tienen un par de cosas que explicar_- las interrumpió el maestro mientras se sentaba en la tarima del gremio

Asi ambos DS se dirigieron frente a todos para dar su explicación, Natsu seguía con molestias en el estómago por el viaje mientras que Andrew apenas si ponía atención estaba bastante sumergido en sus pensamientos

-_disculpen que sea tan directo… pero ¿quiero que me expliquen cómo es eso de que Zeref los ayudo?_- pregunto Jellal

-_bueno eso fue por… es algo complicado Andrew diles_- decía el pelirosa pero el otro DS no prestaba la atención debida

_-¡Andrew!... presta atención si no quieres que sigamos con los golpes de ase rato_- grito la pelirroja

-_ah sí… bueno son varias cosas… mmm déjenme ver por donde empiezo_- respondía Andrew pero era evidente que seguía distraído

-_a ver para empezar después de que perdiéramos la conciencia por absorber esa aura oscura despertamos en un lugar extraño era todo blanco como si no hubiera nada_- explicaba Andrew

-_si ya me acorde… en ese lugar estaban Vali y Zeref incluso estaban Windral y Ophis… ¿no es cierto?_- añadía Natsu

-_si… estábamos_- le respondio Ophis

-_si estuvimos en ese lugar por bastante tiempo… se podría decir, que ellos habían recuperado su personalidad original… Zeref era bastante amable y bueno Vali era como solía ser cuando yo vivía con el_-

_-¿asi que lo sospechaba era verdad Acnologia es el dragón que te enseño magia?-_ le pregunto el maestro

-_si el me cuido prácticamente hasta que perdí mi memoria_-

-_es algo difícil de creer sabes… Acnologia era un monstruo terrible sin pisca de tener cariño por nada_- agregaba Gray ganando la mirada furiosa de Erza y la mayoría de las chicas

-_tienes razón… pero eso también tiene explicación tanto Zeref como Vali, lograron suprimir el odio que tenían en sus cuerpos por algún tiempo… por eso fue que Vali me quito parte de mi memoria ya que no quería que lo viera con su lado malvado expuesto además en esa época el me pidió algo que en ese momento ni siquiera lo habría pedido_-

_-¿Qué te pidió?-_ pregunto curiosa Levi

-_que lo mate_- todos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso mientras Andrew seguía diciendo

-_cuando era niño ni siquiera lo habría pensado… pero ahora sé qué fue lo mejor_- termino diciendo Andrew mientras les daba una sonrisa

_-¿y que paso con ellos?-_ pregunto Ulthear

-_mmm… si no me equivoco se fueron al infierno_- respondio el pelirosa

_-¿al infierno?-_ preguntaba dudosa la maga del cielo

-_Si… a lo menos eso fue lo que nos dijeron antes… un poco después de que despertáramos… ellos se fueron ahí ya que tienen pecados por los que pagar además el odio que absorbieron se lo llevaron con ellos… se supone que lo sellarían ahí dentro_-

_-¿odio?... realmente es difícil imaginar a un sentimiento tomar forma de aura realmente por más que me lo digan no logro creerlo_- decía Erza mientras recordaba cómo era el aura negra

-_lo se… es difícil de creer… me imagino ya que él es usuario de la magia única pudo darle forma para después intentar absorberla_-

_-¿usuario de la magia única?_- preguntaron incrédulos varios miembros del gremio

-_si… bueno es lo que pensamos él no nos dijo nada y tampoco le preguntamos sobre ello_-

-_mmm… puede que sea cierto se supone que Zeref cuando apareció para destruir el mundo por primera vez, el creo lo que se conoce ahora como magia oscura que en si servía para crear nuevas magias malignas tales como las de Grimoire Heart y muchas más… la magia única era algo parecido muchas de las magias que ustedes mismos usan fueron creadas a partir de la magia única… bueno es lo que se conoce en teoría pero nadie hasta ahora lo ha demostrado_- explicaba el maestro para después beber un poco de cerveza

-_vaya que complicado_- se quejaba un poco la rubia

-_bueno al final no importa tal cosa mientras ustedes estén bien_- afirmaba Mirajane entregándoles unos jugos a Andrew y Natsu

-_entonces para resumir… después de que sus cuerpos fueran destruidos, Zeref creo un ambiente extra donde pudo colocar tanto sus almas y el aura negra que absorbieron… me imagino que el que retuvo el aura oscura era Vali y una vez que sus almas fueran estabilizadas, sus dragones utilizaron sus armaduras para crear un contenedor mientras nosotros recreábamos sus cuerpos… ¿no es cierto?_- decía Jellal con confianza

-_si… correcto pero ¿dime como supusiste que Vali era quien retenía el aura oscura?_-

-_bueno eso fue, porque las chicas me contaron tu pelea_-

-_ahora que lo pienso… ¿porque están ustedes tres aquí?_- preguntaba dudoso el pelirosa que recién se dio cuenta de Jellal, Ulthear y Meredy estaban en el gremio

-_es porque nos volvimos miembros del gremio mientras ustedes no estaban_- le respondía Meredy

_-¿miembros del gremio?_- preguntaba curioso Andrew

-_bonita reunión_- apareció Doranbolt interrumpiendo la conversación y asustando a la mayoría

_-¿Qué haces aquí Doranbolt?-_ le preguntaba Andrew con tono pesado

-_qué manera de saludar Andrew… y yo que venía a darte la bienvenida oficialmente aunque también tengo un informe bastante importante en mis manos_- de repente Doranbolt miro a Jellal bastante serio mientras le lanzaba un papel el cual daba la impresión de un documento

_-¿Qué es esto?-_ pregunto el peliazul molesto

- _no molestes y solo léelo_-

_-¡bastardo ¿quién te crees que eres?!-_ se paró furioso el pelirosa al ver la actitud del miembro del consejo

-_oh Natsu-san disculpa mi manera de actuar pero aunque el presidente haya perdonado los crímenes de Jellal y sus compañeras… sigo desconfiando de él ¿asi que discúlpame por favor?-_

_-¿per-perdonado sus crímenes?_- de inmediato la pelirroja se puso a leerlo el documento que Doranbolt les entrego junto con el peliazul quedando bastantes sorprendidos por lo que estaba escrito en este

-_tome Makarov-san… y por favor disculpe la manera en que me metí en su gremio… yo me retiro_- se retiraba Doranbolt entregando otro papel al maestro

-_mmm… solo por esta vez pero la siguiente piénsalo dos veces ¿te parece?-_ el maestro miro sumamente molesto a Doranbolt que simplemente lo ignoro y se puso a leer lo que él le había entregado

_-¡estamos libres!_- exclamo con mucha felicidad Meredy abrazando a Juvia mientras que Ulthear no lo podía creer y su expresión lo decía todo llamando la atención del mago de hielo ya que en vez de saltar de alegría su expresión mostraba algo de tristeza

_-¿es enserio?-_ les pregunto la rubia mientras los miraba

-_si aquí lo dice estamos absueltos de nuestros delitos_-

_-¿asi que al final accedieron?_- decía la albina mientras se alejaba

_-¿Qué fue lo que paso?_- preguntaba curioso el pelirosa

-_bueno un dia después de que ustedes desaparecieron el consejo vino a la ciudad parar llevarse a los tres… Erza no lo permitió argumentando que ellos también ayudaron a detener a Zeref y le pedimos que los absuelvan de sus crímenes… entonces tome una determinación decidí volverlos miembros del gremio asi podríamos arrestarlos aquí en el gremio_- respondía el maestro

-_pero eso no explica porque ellos fue absueltos_- decía la pelirroja

-_bueno… tal vez tenga algo que ver en esto… la verdad es que cuando estaba en el consejo investigando sobre los detalles de Zeref y demás como condición puse que si derrotábamos a Zeref todos aquellos que fueron influenciados con su poder o algo parecido fueran absueltos y que tengan una nueva oportunidad para rehacer sus vidas… pero considerando como es el consejo no pensaba que ellos lo cumplirían_- les explicaba Andrew mientras todos lo miraban con sorprendidos sobre todo los tres interesados

–_No me miren asi por favor… jajaja_- pedía Andrew ya que se estaba apenando

_-¡gracias!_- lo abrazo Meredy haciendo que Andrew se sonroje un poco ya que sus atributos rozaban el pecho su pecho mientras que un poco más alejada se podía ver como la maga del cielo inflaba los cachetes al ver tal escena

_-¡Meredy… compórtate por favor!_- le reclamaba Ulthear mientras le jalaba la oreja regañándola

_-¡jajaja!_- se rieron en conjunto al ver como se comportaba como mamá la maga del tiempo

-_Mira por favor lee esto_- le pidió el maestro a la albina

-_si maestro… haber dice por el presente documento es un placer para el consejo en anunciar a los siguientes magos "Erza Scarlet", "Natsu Dragneel" y "Andrew Acmanian" miembros del gremio mágico de Fairy Tail que se los ha colocado en la lista principal de candidatos para convertirse en Mago Santo se solicita su presencia en el transcurso del siguiente mes aquí en la sede oficial del consejo mágico para darles más detalles sobre dicha nominación… es todo lo que dice el documento_- termino diciendo la albina con su típica sonrisa

_-¿¡que!?-_ exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo

_-¿Cómo que magos santos?_- exclamo Gajeel para luego quitarle de la mano el documento a la albina

_-¡Gajeel compórtate!_- le reclamo la pequeña peliazul pero igual se puso a leer el documento sorprendiéndose junto con Gajeel ya que era verdad

_-¿mago santo… eh?... díganme Natsu, Erza ¿Qué opinan ustedes?_- pregunto Andrew ambos se miraron y respondieron en coro

-_no nos interesa_-

-_jajaja… era de suponerse… bueno a mí tampoco_-

-_esperen ustedes tres no confundan las cosas solo están nominados… eso no quiere decir que ustedes tengan todas las posibilidades de convertirse en un mago santo si es que quieren… y entiendo el hecho de que no quieran, yo tampoco lo acepte la primera vez pero aun asi van a ir al consejo a escuchar lo que les tienen ofrecido ¿entendido?_- el maestro los miraba de una manera dominante y ellos aceptaron con la cabeza estando un tanto nerviosos por lo escuchado

-_ok… ok basta de tanta charla aburrida y comencemos la fiesta de una buena vez_- se acercó Cana junto con dos barriles de vino los cuales los puso delante de ambos DS

-_Es-está bien Cana pero porque nos pones los barriles aquí_- pregunto dudoso Andrew

-_jejeje… están de suerte niños hoy Cana-sama les va a enseñar como toman los adultos_- ella los miraba tétricamente haciendo que aparezca una gota en la nuca de los demás

_-¡bueno empecemos con la fiesta de bienvenida de ambos!_- grito el maestro mientras se acercaba a ellos junto con su tarro de vino cambiando totalmente la actitud seria de hace rato

-_ah es cierto… se me olvidaba una cosa... chicos reúnanse aquí menos Natsu y Andrew_- les pidió la albina haciendo que todos se junte en un círculo poniendo dudosos a ambos DS

_-¡BIENVENIDOS!_!- gritaron todos en coro sorprendiéndolos a lo que respondieron

_-¡GRACIAS!-_

Después de eso comenzó la típica fiesta en FT con todos bebiendo peleando provocando a Erza para que después los deje noqueado a medio mundo pero aun asi todo era felicidad a lo menos en esa noche en el gremio. En cuanto a las clases de Cana cabe decir que ambos DS no lograron ni siquiera pasar de dos tarros les faltaba mucha practica pero aun asi con la ayuda de Wendy lograron por lo menos perder un tanto el mareo en todo eso ya era bastante tarde

-_Wendy ya casi es media noche… mejor vamos a dormir_- le pedía la pequeña Exceed pero no obtenía respuesta ya que la maga del cielo estaba bastante distraída buscando con la mirada a alguien

-_oye Wendy no me ignores_-

-_debe estar afuera… los siento Charle pero nos quedaremos un rato más_-

_-¡oye espera!_- le gritaba la Exceed pero fue detenida por Cana

-_no seas tan molesta Charle déjala un rato… además harías mal tercio_- la Exceed no le respondio nada y solo se sentó sumamente molesta en un taburete de la barra del gremio

Mientras tanto en la puerta del gremio se veía a Wendy como buscaba con la mirada a alguien y se dio cuenta que a un lado de este estaba la persona que andaba buscando

-_hola Andrew_- se acercó la maga del cielo al DS

-_ah hola Wendy_- le respondio el saludo pero sin mirarla ya que su mirada se dirigía al cielo

-_este Andrew sabes… quería disculparme por lo que hice en la tarde_- a pesar de decirle eso Andrew seguía sin dirigirle la mirada y tampoco pareciera que tuviera intensión de responderle

-_sabes eso me lo dijo Cana-san… ya veo que fue un error ya que hasta ahora en todo la fiesta ni me dirigiste la palabra… pero asi se aprende… por favor perdóname si_-

-_dime Wendy ¿te arrepientes de eso?-_

-_ah… pues la verdad…-_Wendy no podía decir lo siguiente con claridad un pequeño silencio se presentó en el lugar

-_si te arrepientes de eso está bien, al final de cuentas…_.- decía Andrew pero fue interrumpido abruptamente por la maga del cielo

_-¡no me arrepiento!... lo hice porque era algo que realmente quería_- con lo dicho ahora si Andrew dirigió su vista hacia Wendy con una sonrisa en su rostro

-_entonces no te importaría que yo te diera otro_- termino diciendo Andrew para acercar su rostro hacia el rostro nervioso de Wendy besándola por un instante. Evidentemente la maga del cielo se quedó muda sin saber que decir a lo que Andrew le pregunto

-_este Wendy… ¿te casarías conmigo?_-

_-¿¡que!?... por favor Andrew ¿qué estás diciendo?… por ahora no creo que sea conveniente… ni siquiera estamos saliendo… pero ¿qué estoy diciendo?... ósea no es que quiera… creo que es lo que más anhelo pero es muy pronto… o tal vez no Cana-san me dijo que lo mejor es ser lo impulsiva posible en esto del amor aunque…_- decía sumamente nerviosa y sonrojada al extremo por la pregunta mientras Andrew solo se reía por la reacción

-_no seas tonta… obviamente no nos casaríamos de inmediato lo haríamos no se dentro de unos siete años como mínimo… aun eres bastante joven incluso se podría seguir diciendo que eres una niña, sin dejar de lado que Erza y Charle me matarían por ello… pero creo que si no te lo pido ahora tal vez después sea tarde_-

-_no seas tonto me lo pidas ahora o dentro de siete años igual lo aceptaría… además eso me aseguraría de que siempre te quedaras junto a mí… me lo prometes Andrew que siempre estarás conmigo_-

-_si te lo prometo_- le respondio el DS disponiéndose a darle otro beso a la maga del cielo pero alguien los interrumpió

_-¡basta!... Wendy nos vamos de una vez_- era Charle que estaba bastante cabreada –_más te vale que cumplas lo que prometiste_-

Dicho eso Charle tomo a Wendy levantándola en vuelo llevándosela mientras que Andrew solo la miraba y se despedía amablemente pero un tanto asustado

Pasando a otro lugar esta vez nos encontramos con Natsu y Lucy quienes caminaban por las calles de Magnolia

-_Natsu haber… intenta caminar recto_-

-_lo siento Lucy… pero me sigue dando vueltas la cabeza_-

-_te dije que no compitas con Cana en beber pero como siempre te dejas llevar y mira como terminaste_-

-_pero casi le gano solo me falto un poco… hip_-

-_pensar que puedes ganarle en eso a Cana… vaya que a veces puedes ser bastante tonto_-

-_Lu-lucy… por favor estamos cerca de tu casa, préstame tu baño_- el pelirosa le pedía a la rubia mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos

-_n-no me digas q-que vas a vomitar… no Natsu ¡espera!_- tarde fue la reacción ya que al pelirosa lo venció su estómago quedando bastante sucio

_-¡NATSU!... ay está bien te presto mi baño… pero por favor intenta aguantar más_-

-_gra-gracias Lucy_-

Entonces ambos pasaron al departamento una vez dentro Lucy metió inmediatamente al baño al pelirosa para que se bañe, ella se sentó en su cama y se puso a pensar en lo que paso durante el dia que había sido bastante largo de repente se dio cuenta de algo sumamente importante

-_un momento Natsu no tiene ropa, con que va ir a su casa_- mientras lo hacia su pelirosa salía del baño

-_ahhhh… que refrescante e incluso esto me ayudo a bajar un poco la cruda y los mareos… me siento mucho mejor Lucy_- es obvio imaginar que el salió cubriendo su masculinidad con una toalla pero el físico trabajado del pelirosa estaba al descubierto colorando de sobremanera a la rubia quien desvió la mirada

-_Na-Natsu por favor no salgas asi ten un poco de decencia_-

_-¿eh?... pero no tengo ropa no me voy a quedar ahí toda la noche… además no se por qué te molesta_-

-_obvio que es molesto estas casi desnudo en mi cuarto no es la mejor situación_- insistía la rubia sumamente nerviosa

_-¿enserio?... dime Lucy no te gusta cómo me veo_-

-_no… no es eso solo que es un tanto incomodo_- la rubia se volteo un poco para ver al pelirosa pero este se había acercado lo suficiente hacia ella

-_dime Lucy enserio no te gusta esta situación_- el pelirosa tomo con sus manos el rostro de la rubia para besarla, a lo que Lucy ya se pudo contener lanzado al pelirosa hacia su casa para montarse en él y seguir con los besos que habían empezado claro que esta vez eran mucho más apasionados. Natsu tampoco perdía el tiempo mientras se besaban él le quitaba una a una las prendas de la rubia hasta dejarla en su hermoso traje de Eva deleitándose con lo que veía

-_te amo Lucy_-

-_Yo también te amo Natsu_-

Asi comenzaron con el bello acto de amor expresando de la forma más sincera sus sentimientos

Al mismo tiempo Andrew que conversaba con Happy se acercaban al departamento de la rubia

-_entonces eso le dijiste a Wendy_-

-_si… pero parece que a Charle no le agrado nada_-

-_realmente eres algo tonto… se me hace que Natsu te contagio_-

-_jajaja_-

-_donde se habrá metido se supone que tendría que estar en la casa pero no lo encontré_-

-_seguramente esta con Lucy_-

-_mira allá esta su departamento mejor me acerco a ver_- dicho esto el felino alzo vuelo hasta la ventana de la rubia pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver con lo que se encontró dentro del departamento

-_Happy ¿pasa algo?-_

-_Andrew ayuda a Lucy_- el felino se acercó agitado y bastante asustado

_-¿Por qué?-_

-_por que parecería que Natsu enloqueció… parece que se la está comiendo_-

_-¿entiendes lo que me estás diciendo Happy?-_

-_no me crees, ven míralo por ti mismo_- Happy tomo a Andrew y lo elevo hasta la altura de la ventana que no se sorprendió mucho por lo visto ya que él se lo imaginaba pero unas leves gotas de sangre le salieron de la nariz por ver el cuerpo desnudo de la rubia

_-¿Andrew que te pasa?-_

Justo ahí el DS golpeo levemente el cuello del felino dejándolo inconsciente mientras se limpiaba la nariz e inmediatamente se alejó del lugar dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto

-_par de tontos por lo menos cierren las cortinas_- se decía a si mismo Andrew mientras llegaba a su pequeño cuarto cargando a Happy

* * *

bueno sigue el epilogo disfrutenlo n_n

* * *

AnikaSukino 5d hola que tal aki el ultimo cap XD te hice caso con lo del epilogo lo que paso es que aun tenia algunas ideas y era bastante largo para un solo cap asi que tuve que hacer el epilogo espero q te guste saludos n.n


	14. EPILOGO

Epilogo

_-¡cooooool!... ¡cooooool!... ¡cooooool!...-_ Jason el reportero del Sorcerer's Weekly estaba bastante emocionado ya que hacia su visita anual al gremio la cual ya hacía desde hace siete años los mismos siete años que pasaron después de que derrotaran a Zeref

Mucho ha cambiado en el gremio por sobre todo en la gran cantidad de nuevos magos que venían a probarse ya que el gremio se hizo tan famoso tanto por la victoria ante Zeref como las ya 10 victorias seguidas en los Daimato Enbu e incluyendo que cuatro de los diez Magos Santos eran miembros de Fairy Tail que prácticamente ya acaparaban casi todo

El maestro ya retirado de su puesto el cual asumió Laxus ahora vivía junto a Jajima pero antes de irse dejo el gremio dividido en tres secciones las cuales eran el gremio de los nuevos miembros el cual era dirigido por Erza una de los Magos Santos; el centro de ayuda al consejo dirigido por Gildarts pero bueno como saben él nunca se encontraba ahí y sus subordinados ósea los miembros más antiguos se hacían cargo de él y el gremio de los clase intermedia y clase S este último ubicado en Magnolia el que era el primer gremio este último dirigido por el maestro Laxus y su segundo al mando Natsu Dragneel ambos Magos Santos

Bueno volviendo a la visita de Jason este se encontraba visitando el gremio en Magnolia pero había a alguien que no le agradaba la idea

-_no me digas que Jason está viniendo aquí… mejor me voy… Meredy si pregunta por mi le dices que no estoy_-

-_pero Andrew… porque lo evitas… no es tan molesto_-

-_lo sé pero… igual no quiero perder el…_- de repente el querido reportero llego al gremio

_-¡cooooool!... ¡cooooool!... ¡cooooool!... llegar y encontrarme con el segundo mago santo de Fiore_-

Andrew se quedó mudo y tieso cuando lo vio entrar causando risas en Meredy y Juvia que se encontraban con el mientras Jason seguía

-_oh allá esta la esposa del maestro del gremio… Mira-san ¡cooooool! ¡Cooooool! ¡Cooooool!_!-

-_oh Jason-san ¿cómo estás? Te estábamos esperando_-

-_bueno todos menos Andrew_- comentaba Romeo quien había crecido bastante y era bastante popular con la mayoría de las magas nuevas que estaban con Erza

-_ohhhh Romeo-kun… tan varonil como siempre… ¡cooooool! ¡Cooooool! ¡Cooooool!_-

-_por favor no digas eso_- el pobre romeo se alejó de Jason bastante molesto

-_Mira-san que últimas novedades ha habido en estos últimos meses…¡cooooool!_-

-_nada nuevo Jason-san solo la lista de los últimos miembros que promovió Erza pero nada más_-

-_mmm no importa entonces dime ¿a quien le toca este año?_-

_-¿eh?... ¿a qué te refieres?_-

-_ps cada año que venía se casaba alguien como tú con Laxus-san el primer año ¿lo recuerdas?... después fueron Erza-san con Jellal-san, un año después Elfman con Evergreen, Natsu-san con Lucy-chan, Gajeel-san con Levi-chan, un poco después también sorprendiéndome tu hermanita Lisanna se mudó a Saber Tooth para casarse con Sting-kun y bueno en este año a quien le toca Mira-san_- Jason saco un pequeño cuaderno en el que estaba anotado todo lo había dicho pero

-_mira mamá, ya lo logre_- de repente se acercaba un niño de pelo rubio de más o menos unos seis años

-_oh Iván-kun cuanto tiempo sin verte ¡cooooool!_- Jason lo saluda pero este lo ignoro acercándose a Mirajane

-_oh Iván siempre haces lo mismo se mas cortés con los demás… te pareces mucho a tu padre en ese sentido_- le regañaba la albina al niño que solo se disculpaba

-_pero mamá mira ya logre dominar la magia de electricidad_- justo ahí el niño empezó a crear una pequeña cantidad de rayos que al principio lo controlaba con facilidad pero poco duro esto ya de repente perdió el control atacando a Jason

-_ohhhh Iván-kun realmente tienes un gran futuro ¡cooooool!_-

-_ay Iván aun te cuesta pero bueno luego junto con tu papa te enseñamos con calma si… ahora estoy hablando con el señor asi que por favor espérame _- la albina miraba con mucho amor a su hijo haciendo que el acepte la petición de una forma muy amable

-_bueno Jason-san si no me equivoco en un mes se van a casar Andrew con Wendy que son los únicos que todavía nada de nada_- comento la albina haciendo que el DS temblara de tan solo ver como Jason se paró como cyborg y se dirigió hacia el como si nada hubiera pasado

-_ohhhh… Andrew-san us-usted se va a casar este año no me diga… ¡cooooool! Que felicidad… he esperado tanto por este acontecimiento todo Fiore tiene que saberlo… ¡cooooool!_-

-_Jason no empieces por favor no es necesario…_- Andrew intentaba calmar a Jason pero no lo conseguía ya que inclusive ese hablaba solo

-_ya se la siguiente semana toda la revista se refiera a este acontecimiento… tengo que buscar a Wendy-chan para hacerle una entrevista súper exclusiva y no solo eso tal vez una sesión de fotos puede que se anime… y tú también Andrew-san todas las chicas de Fiore deben saber "Andrew-sama" se casa y ya no estar disponible si, si eso es lo que hare… ¡cooooool!-_

-_Jason basta de decir sandeces_- Andrew puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jason pero esto causo un alboroto aun mayor

_-¡cooooool!... ¡cooooool!... ¡cooooool!... Andrew-san que siempre es distante conmigo me toco ¡ohhhhh yeahhhhhhh!-_

-_ya no aguanto más_- Andrew se cabreo por completo y le dio tremendo golpe en el rostro de Jason mandándolo a volar hacia el portón del gremio en donde acababan de llegar dos felinos uno azul y otra blanquecina acompañados de una señorita de un cuerpo bastante envidiable

-_pero ¿qué está pasando aquí?_- pregunto molesta la maga del cielo que acababa de llegar

-_esto más… que dia_- decía Andrew en voz baja para sí mismo

Justo ahí una molesta maga se acercó al DS y lo empezó a regañar bastante molesta ya que pensaba que no era correcto que trate a si a los invitados del gremio y mientras lo regañaba mandaba su aura curativa hacia Jason sin siquiera extender sus manos sorprendiendo de sobremanera a los nuevos miembros

-_oiga Juvia-san una pregunta ¿Quién es el?_- pregunto no de ellos bastante incrédulo

_-¿Qué no lo conocen?_- todos negaron con la cabeza

-_él es Andrew Acmanian_-

-_E-Él es An-Andrew-san el mago más poderoso de Fiore_-

-_primera regla nunca digan eso pero nunca más el mismo no se considera asi y un carácter bastante especial aparece cuando hacen ese tipo de comentario… y bueno por eso Jason-san le tiene una devoción sumamente extraña y eso saca de sus casillas a Andrew-san… todos los años es lo mismo_- les contaba la maga de agua mirando con pena la situación

-_ay Andrew… siempre lo mismo deberías tener algo de paciencia_- sugería Happy con tono de burla

-_como si eso fuera posible_- comentaba Charle mientras Andrew Wendy ayudaba a levantarse a Jason mirando fulminantemente al DS

-_Wendy… perdóname sé que lo dices cada vez pero es que él se pone en ese plan y bueno yo no puedo…_-

-_está bien lo sé y te entiendo pero eso no quiere decir que lo acepte siempre eres amable con todos y Jason-san también debe recibir ese tipo de trato por parte tuya_- la maga del cielo se acercó a Andrew y le dio un pequeño beso al DS entonces se dispusieron a irse junto con los dos Exceeds ya que tenían una misión un tanto importante

-_jejeje esos dos bueno Jason-san pase por aquí por favor supongo que quieres entrevistar a los nuevos miembros_-

-_si… ¡cooooool!_- Jason se puso a entrevistarlos haciendo que varios llamen su atención y una vez terminado Mirajane le invito comida antes de que se fuera mientras ello hacia una duda aparecía en el rostro del reportero

-_dime Mira-san ¿Dónde está Natsu-san?_-

-_ahh él se fue con su familia a visitar a sus suegros… ahora que lo pienso creo que casi nadie lo sabe pero Lucy está esperando un hijo_-

_-¿Cómo?... otro integrante a la familia Dragneel… ¡cooooool!... ¡cooooool!... ¡cooooool!... ya se… la nueva revista se tratara de ellos si… si… si… asi debe ser ¡cooooool!_- Jason nuevamente se puso a delirar con sus pensamientos

-_ay Mira-san precisamente lo que te pidieron que no comentes le dices a Jason… tu lado malvado aún sigue activo como siempre_-

-_pero que cosas dices Meredy… jajaja_-

Era un buen ambiente en el nuevo gremio y todo era felicidad aunque claro los buenos amigos que casi siempre estaban juntos ahora se encontraban cumpliendo roles sumamente importantes cada uno por su cuenta y hablando de ello ahora nos vamos con la familia Dragneel quienes caminaban por un sendero cerca de un pueblo ya antes conocido

-_ay ya me duelen los pies… ¡Natsu por que no quisiste subir a un carruaje para que nos lleve!_-

-_pero Lucy… sabes que no soportamos los transportes ¿no es verdad Layla?_-

-_claro que si papi… además es más divertido sentir el aire del campo cuando caminas_- respondía un niña de más o menos unos 6 añitos de pelo rubio pero con un gran semblante del rostro de Natsu por sobre todo los ojos sesgados pero aun asi era bastante linda llevaba una pequeña polera blanca con un pantalón de color rosa con la típica bufanda de Natsu amarrada a la cintura

-_pfff… cuando ustedes se unen ni como yo vaya a hacer algo_-

-_pero mami con el nuevo hermanito tal vez tengas a alguien que se te una ti ¿no crees?_-

-_puede ser…. ¡oh! miren ya llegamos_-

Los tres se acercaban a una enorme mansión y en la puerta estaban pardos varios sirvientes muy bien vestidos que los saludaban a lo lejos

-_Lucy-sama, Natsu-sama, Layla-sama bienvenidos_-

-_Spetto-san como estas cuanto tiempo sin verte_- la pequeña Layla corrió apresuradamente a abrazarla

-_hola Spetto-san_- le saludo el pelirosa mientras colocaba las maletas en el piso

-_hola chicos como están_- saludaba Lucy con una gran sonrisa

-_permítame Natsu-sama ya llevo las maletas a sus habitaciones_- el mayordomo de la casa se llevó las maletas a pesar de que el pelirosa le pidió que no lo haga pero bueno era bastante insistente

-_bueno vamos a jugar ¿no?... miren Marian, Sthefany mis papas me dieron su bufanda como regalo de mi último cumpleaños ¿no les parece linda?-_ se alejaba Layla entrando con las otras criadas a la mansión

-_vaya que ha crecido… bueno Lucy-sama ¿quiere que les sirva el almuerzo ya está listo?_-

-_todavía Spetto-san… primero vamos a ir a la tumba de mis papas_-

_-¿estas segura Lucy? recuerda que tan solo desayunamos… además tienes que comer por dos_- el pelirosa estaba un tanto preocupado

-_Lucy-sama no me digas que estas…_-

-_ay Natsu te dije que iba a ser yo quien les diga… pero bueno asi es Spetto-san viene otro lindo retoñito en camino_-

_-¡que felicidad!... bueno yo les voy pidiendo a los demás que vayan poniendo la mesa en lo que ustedes regresan_-

-_Está bien_-

Ambos se alejaron entrando a enorme jardín de la mansión era un lugar bastante apacible entonces un poco más a l fondo se podía ver dos tumbas con junto a una urna en cual estaba caja de color rojo en la cual había un detalle grabado que tenía forma de dragón-

-_hola papa, mama ¿Cómo están?... me disculpo por no haber venido últimamente pero… yo creo que ustedes saben cómo han estado las cosas últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo pero bueno espero que se encuentren bien_- de repente unas cuantas lagrimas salían de la rubia salieron haciendo que el pelirosa la abrace

_-¡papi, mami!... porque vinieron aquí sin decirme_- Layla se acercaba corriendo fuertemente hasta alcanzarlos

-_perdón Layla sabes que tu mama siempre viene aquí ni bien llegamos_-

-_es cierto… bueno los perdono… hola abuelitos, hola abuelita… miren vinimos a visitarlos_- la pequeña niña saludo a las tumbas y se puso a orar

-_vaya como ha pasado el tiempo ¿no te parece papa?... hace ya seis años que Layla nació y bueno tu viniste a visitarla un años después justo antes de que murieras… incluso ella me cuenta que te recuerda en sueños… me alegra mucho… pensar que dos años después recién nos casamos aún recuerdo como Erza me quería matar por no hacer las cosas como son debidas… en cuanto a ustedes suegros siempre voy a lamentar el no haberlos conocido… me hubiera encantado… aun asi sigo cumpliendo fervientemente la promesa que les hice cuando los trajimos aquí después de recuperar su hogar… cuido a su hija de la mejor forma que puedo y siempre lo voy a hacer… espero seguir contando con su apoyo_- pensaba el pelirosa mientras miraba como su dos amores rezaban

_-¿Qué pasa niño… eso fue algo cursi?_- Ophis los interrumpió el momento llamando la atención Lucy y Layla

_-¡Ophis cállate!_- Natsu estaba bastante molesto por la interrupción

_-¿Qué paso Ophis, cuéntame que estaba pensando mi papi?-_

-_jajaja… si te dijera… pero de seguro él se molestaría_-

-_no importa vamos dime_-

-_haber mira lo que paso fue que…._-

-_ni te atrevas Ophis_- reclamaba airadamente el pelirosa retomando esa actitud de niño inmaduro de hace ya mucho tiempo

-_vaya papá… te comportas como niño a ratos… eres chistoso… jajaja_- Layla se burlaba de él pelirosa haciendo que este se deprima un poco

-_bueno mejor vamos entrando no les parece… vayamos a comer_-

_-¡Aye!- _respondieron padre e hija al mismo tiempo

-_oye papi… después de comer me puedes seguir enseñando a controlar la magia de fuego… ¡sí!_-

-_mmm… pero…_-

-_oh vamos papi… sabes que quiero ganarle a Iván la última vez se burló de mi_-

-_jajaja… está bien… pero solo vamos a hacer lo básico si_-

_-¡ok!_- la pequeña niña estaba bastante contenta pero…

-_más les vale no destrozar otra vez el lugar como la última vez me entendieron_- una aura tétrica salió de Lucy

-_Está bien_- respondieron ambos mientras entraban a la mansión

FIN

* * *

oko ok asi acabo todo T_T bueno enserio espero que les haya gustado la historia... y ya saben lo tipico alguna critica con el final ps me la hacen saber cualquier critica es recibida XD y se les agradece por haberse tomado el tiempo para leerla bye bye se cuidan


End file.
